Marcada por Amor
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Epilogo Una relacion escondida, de la nada saldra a la luz, la reacciones, decisiones, y problemas que ocurren por esta.  Rosie tendra unas vacaciones que en realidad nunca va a olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

El Adén 9 3/4 cumplía la misión, de regresar a los alumnos de Hogwarts a sus casas después de un largo año lectivo. Los alumnos ya se habían cambiado el uniforme por ropa normal, y no quedaba mas de media hora de viaje para llegar a la estación de King Cross.

-YA PAREN! Me tienen harto! Desde que los descubrir no tienen el mínimo respeto..!  
>- Albus! No grites…por favor- lo callo su prima Rosie amablemente - recuerda que nadie lo sabe, y queremos que siga así..-le recalco - Además tu nunca has visto ni siquiera un beso nuestro...de que respeto hablas?<br>-es verdad Albus que hemos hecho?  
>- Ya cuanto tiempo tienen juntos? - pregunto rápidamente - yo se! , Tienen más de 3 años y un mes después de regresar al colegio cumplirán los 4- contesto el mismo – a también tengo que anadir que solo desde este ultimo año lo sé! y no porque decidieron contarle a su mejor amigo..- dijo mirando a Scorpius - ni a su primo según favorito- cambio enseguida a ver a Rosie -Fue porque soy un metido y leí una carta que sorpresivamente hablaba de encontrarse en un lugar determinado para celebrar su tercer aniversario!<br>-tu me dijiste que entendías por que ocultamos nuestra relación! Y que teníamos razón! Y millón cosas mas- dijo desesperada Rosie, nadie iba a hacerla sentir mal.  
>- si pero también les dije que debían ver como hacer para resolver este secreto, pero ya se termino el 6to año de colegio, y ustedes siguen igual!-ambos chicos se comenzaron a reir- no es gracioso lo que dije!<br>-si lo es Albus! Y hasta ahora no nos dices cual es nuestra falta de respeto..con Rosie siempre hemos tenido cuidado de ser muy cariñosos cerca tuyo para que no te suban los celos Weasley y siempre hemos cumplido...tu nunca me has visto besar a Rosie, es como ahora en el anden que ni nos hemos tomado de la mano  
>-Por eso mismo!- dijo suspirando- la falta de respeto no es para mi! es para ustedes mismo, como pareja.. Esconderse para estar juntos, no poder ni tomarse de las manos en los pasillos ni siquiera aquí, que solo yo estoy, no poder besarse en el momento que te dieron ganas de besar... – dijo con sentimiento -Rosie, todo el viaje te has pasado con ganas de besar a Scorpius, y ni se diga tu!- dijo mirando a su amigo- como han podido vivir asi?-pregunto sorprendido - Tu Scorpius estas desprestigiando a nuestra casa, ya que tu astucia se ha ido por el retrete y estas resolviendo tu problema absurdamente, y tu primita de valiente no tienes nada..por que no decirle a todos y soportar valientemente lo que te venga?...-ambos chicos se quedaron mudos- me voy a buscar a mi hermana..los dejo solos...hablen o hagan lo que tengan que hacer, y lo siento si fui directo...- se retiro el cuatro ojos del lugar...<p>

-Rosie lo que dijo Albus...  
>- mi primo tiene razón...mucha razon..<br>-enana…yo sé..-dijo acercándola mas a él- hemos actuando como unos tontos...ya mismo 4 años de vivir ocultos como si fuéramos unos asesinos!- el tren paro en la estación, y todos los chicos comenzaron a levantarse en sus cabinas.- Ya es hora que termine todo esto...estas conmigo?- dijo ofreciéndole su mano a lo que Rosie contesto tomándola.  
>Caminaron por el pasillo del tren juntos, los susurros y comentarios se escuchaban por todo el lugar, chicas de 5to que morían por Scorpius no disimulaban su asco al ver las manos tomadas, hasta uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor que estaba según el molestando a Rosie se quedo bocabierto al ver a la pareja, no habia nadie en el tren que no los haya visto, excepto de Albus que fue el primero en bajar...<br>-Fue justo como me lo esperaba...- le susurro Scorpius al oído cuando llegaron ya a la salida del andén  
>- todavía falta la mejor parte Malfoy- dijo inmediatamente mientras lo besaba tiernamente a vista de todos los que estaban afuera esperando.<br>-ROSIE!- el grito de Ron Weasley se escucho en el lugar  
>-estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- sonrió Rosie Weasley ignorando el grito de su padre y las nuevas miradas y comentarios. - me llamas en la noche?<br>- Mejor te paso recogiendo a las 8 para salir?- Rosie solo pudo asentir moviendo la cabeza ya que esta vez Scorpius tomo la delantera del beso. Se separaron dulcemente y cada uno tomo su camino, el rubio donde estaban sus padres que sonreían al ver que su hijo al fin tenía un peso menos de encima y que esa fabulosa relación, como la llamaba Astoria, ya no era un secreto. Y Rosie a donde estaba su familia, que al contrario de los Malfoy no sonreían, claro que habían dos excepciones, Albus y Hermione, pero todos los demás estaban serios, claro que la seriedad de algunos era mas por sorpresa, como la de Harry y Ginny Potter, y otras de enojo como la de Ron..  
>- Hola...-saludo descaradamente la chica<br>-HOLA!- grito como desesperado- Que te sucede!- dijo mas que enojado que nunca.  
>-papa...- dijo asustada Rosie nunca lo habia visto asi de rojo a su padre, y eso que siempre se enojaba con Hugo.<br>- Acabas de envenenarte por besar a una sucia serpiente! Cuantas veces te dije que con las serpientes no debías ni hablar!  
>-Ronald Weasley- lo llamo enojada su hermana llevandolo a un lugar apartado de la familia- Primero.. Mi segundo hijo, tu sobrino Albus, es una serpiente, asi que aprende a expresarte sobre Slytherin, y segundo en vez de gritar trata de entender a tu hija, en este momento ella no necesita tus gritos, quiere ser escuchada, quiere que actúes como padre y la entiendas..<br>-Entender? Yo! - Es un Malfoy... Te das cuenta lo grave que es eso!- dijo decepcionado - Por qué me hace esto! Por que un Malfoy!  
>- Ronald que te sucede!- lo regano- Rosie es lo suficientemente lista, cosa que no la heredo de ti hermanito, para saber quien es un buen chico para ella, y no dudo en que eligió lo mejor...además yo conozco a Scorpius Malfoy, es el mejor amigo de mi hijo, es un chico muy inteligente y educado.<br>-Ginny...pero es Malfoy hijo de Draco, nuestro enemigo...- dijo aun rojo del enojo-MI HIJA no lo hubiera hecho! Mi hija no se hubiera besado con Scorpius Malfoy! Ahora Me doy cuenta que no tengo hija!- dijo sin medir sus palabras.  
>-cada vez estas mas loco, primero Rosie es tu hija..- dijo seria, con el mismo tono de Molly Weasley..- además como puedes decir que es Nuestro enemigo?... Ni Harry lo considera su enemigo- dijo mas calmada- Ron tu hija tiene 16 años va a cumplir 17 en 3 días, la puedes perder si te comportas como lo estas haciendo, y no se si eres buen observador, pero ese beso no es de "recién juntos" no tengo idea desde cuando, pero estoy 100% segura que este par tiene mas de un año juntos, le tendré que preguntar a Albus..-en eso Harry a hablar con ellos<br>- Ya es hora de irnos, los chicos estan impacientes, además que nos estan esperando en la madriguera..  
>-Harry..donde esta Rose?-pregunto Ron al notar la ausencia.<br>-Se fue corriendo apenas tu gritaste "yo no tengo hija"- repitió su frase hasta con el mismo tono- Albus fue tras ella..y Hermione se puso a llorar pero ya la calme...-Harry aprendió en su vida a tener una manera muy sutil para reganar a sus hijos y a amigos.  
>-Albus esta ahí!-dijo Ron arrepentido por todo lo que hizo en menos de 5 min pero a la vez preocupado por su hija desaparecida.- y Rosie? - pregunto dolido a su sobrino<br>- no la encontré...- dijo mintiendo  
>-Albus...- Ginny conocía perfectamente a sus hijos para saber cuando ocultaban cosas.<br>-estaba llorando…hable con ella le dije que mi tio estaba fuera de si…que él no quiso decir nada de lo que dijo..Que solo fue impulsivo…no me hizo caso y me dijo que no iba a permitir que ni mi tío ni nadie le dañe su felicidad ahora que ya no es un secreto lo de ella con Malfoy.  
>-Cuanto tiempo lleva siendo un secreto?- ahora la que hablo fue Hermione.<br>-desde comienzo de 4to lo formalizaron pero en 3ro comenzó todo... Pero yo recién se desde este año  
>-ya mismo cuatro años...- calculo Harry- Hijo tienes idea a donde se pudo haber ido?<br>-si lo sospecho..  
>- a donde? - ahora fue Ron alzando nuevamente la voz. Harry al notar que Ron podía atacar verbalmente, enojado por el silencio leal de amigoprimo, interrumpió la conversación.  
>-bueno, ya menos dialogo y mas acción, vayan ya a la Madriguera, yo me voy con Albus...<br>- listo..! - dijo ginny apurando a todos por la grandiosa idea de su esposo-vamos hermanito...- dijo cogiendo a Ron y llevandolo a la salida- vamos todos- llamo a los chicos que seguían mudos por todo lo pasado.  
>-Albus...dime que si sabes donde esta Rosie..- pregunto Hermione con voz de madre preocupada<br>- si se tía...estoy seguro que se fue a la casa de Scorpius...-al ver las miradas confusas que intercambiaron Harry y Hermione añadió - me conto Scorpius que sus papas si sabian lo de ellos , y que adoran a Rosie, y no sé como durante las últimas vacaciones ella a podido ir a su casa a cenar y pasar la tarde...  
>- Bueno...tendré que hablar con ella por su falta de sinceridad con todos-dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada de lo mal que su hija habia actuado y triste al ver que no existía la confianza que ella creia, y lo peor es que Hermione ya sabia que algo tenia Rosie con Scorpius pasaba, habian hablado sobre el rubio y su hija solo le conto que le gustaba, no que ya tenian mas de dos anos juntos, a cualquier madre le afectaría descubrir la gran mentira que le escondía su primera y única hija - pero primero quiero que vuelva...por favor Albus...quiero que mi pequeña vuelva..<br>- tia.. Rosie va a volver...

- Pecosa!- grito Scorpius al abrir la puerta de su cuarto y encontrarse con su novia sentada en su cama..- que paso? Porque estas llorando?- dijo corriendo a abrazarla  
>- Fue horrible! Mi papa se altero y dijo hasta que yo no era su hija...- dijo dolida -yo no iba a soportar una escena de el ni de nadie, estoy muy feliz por lo nuestro- dijo y se recostó en el- No aguante y corrí hasta la chimenea que hay en King Cross, Albus me alcanzo pero le dije que me deje en paz...lo siento si hice mal en venir...pero fue el unico lugar que se me ocurrio, no tengo a donde mas ir…<br>- Rosie..- dijo abrazándola fuerte - esta casa es tu casa, y no lo digo yo, lo dice mi papa, hasta mi abuelo..-dijo besándola dulcemente- pero estas segura? No deberías tratar de hablar con tu papa? Debo admitir que se entero de una manera bien particular lo nuestro...  
>- no quiero saber nada de el, ni de nadie, y si vas a poner peros me puedo ir de aqui<br>-no he dicho nada, solo creo que deberías hablar- la abrazo fuertemente dandole seguridad - bueno igual me encanta que estés aquí..Poppy..- llamo y un elfo domestico se apareció en el cuarto.  
>-Amo Scorpius, la señorita rosee esta aqui! Le gusto la sorpresa! Yo la vi entrar pero no dije nada! Quería que el amo la encuentre, y se ponga muy feliz..<br>- gracias Poppy, estoy muy feliz- dijo sonriendo, toda su casa hasta los elfos amaban a Rosie, todos esos eran puntos a favor para la relacion -por favor necesito que arregles el cuarto de visita para mi, Rosie va a dormir en el mio por unos días..- dijo pensando en lo mas cómodo para Rosie - también avisa en la cocina que esta aqui para que hagan sus platos preferidos...  
>-listo amo... Nos vemos enseguida..- dijo el elfo con una sonrisa y desapareció rápidamente.<br>- si no estuviera tan pero tan enojada, te juro que te hubiera golpeado por usar a Poppy innecesariamente- al igual que su mama Rosie estaba de acuerdo la PEDDO  
>-mejor que no lo hiciste, por que si lo hubieras hecho, yo no tendría ganas de besarte hasta que dejes tu enojo y te pongas muy feliz y contenta por estar conmigo - dijo comenzando hacer lo que dijo...<br>-si mejor que no..- dijo Rosie dejando llevar por el beso que se volvía cada vez mas apasionado.  
>- Hijo...- entro Draco al cuarto sin saber que su hijo estaba acompañado, los chicos pararon y se soltaron inmediatamente quedando separados de extremo a extremo - Rosie...- dijo Draco un poco avergonzado nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a encontrar a su único hijo con su novia- no sabia que estabas aquí, lo siento...<br>- No...-dijo Rosie roja por la vergüenza - No se disculpe señor Malfoy...-fue interrumpida  
>-Draco...no te olvides que me puedes decir Draco hija- dijo sonriendo amablemente no quería explicaciones no por ahora- bueno Scorpius tu mama queria saber que ibas hacer con las cosas de tu baul...- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a un baúl que no era nada familiar- creo que ahora si quiero escuchar los que los dos me tienen que contar..<p>

- Albus...entonces tu prima sale con Scorpius desde hace mucho, y tu no sabias nada enserio?- por alguna razon Harry no creia que su hijo no supiera nada.  
>- papa es verdad, no se cómo lo lograron pero yo en verdad no sabia nada, hasta que...<br>- hasta qué?- pregunto desesperado, imaginándose lo peor.  
>-Leí la carta...- dijo sencillamente- una niña de 4to me la entrego, me dijo que la encontró tirada en la sala común, y como me vio antes que a Scorpius...- dijo sinceramente y no muy orgulloso de su acto- Yo se que hice mal, pero al reconocer la letra de Rosie en el sobre, y ya con sospechas que se traían algo esos dos la lei... Además de leer lo romántica que era, leí que iban a celebrar tres años de estar juntos, y que se iban a encontrar en el mismo lugar durante el entrenamiento de Gryffindor- dijo suspirando- yo siempre voy a ver a James y Lily jugar- dijo tristemente recordando como sus mejores amigos hicieron todo para ocultar su relación de el, teniendo hasta horario especial para verse -Ese día obviamente no fui a la práctica , y con el mapa de mi abuelo los busque hasta que los encontré a punto de besarse.- dijo omitiendo cual fue su reacción, como los insultos a su mejor amigo mas un hechizo aturdidor, y no hablo con ellos hasta dos dias después. Que le escondieran algo asi le dolio mucho al mas joven de los Potter.<br>- Albus…tu crees que podamos hablar con Rosie? - pregunto Harry Potter sabiendo el carácter de su sobrina, estaba preocupado que la misión de buscarla no se cumpla.  
>- no se en verdad...Rosie no va a querer saber nada de mi tío.- dijo - hasta yo no debería querer saber nada de el, insulto a mi casa, eso es igual que insultarme a mi...pero viendo la situación no creo que sea fácil convencerla...<br>-cambiando un poco de tema, es verdad lo que tu mama me dijo...- pregunto pensando en su hija, que pasaba con su hija, quien era ese chico? - Lily esta saliendo con alguien? que sabes tu de eso?  
>-si...- dijo un poco enojado -Gary Boyle..Es el golpeador de Gryffindor, no es mal chico, las veces que he hablado con el, me ha demostrado que es centrado, serio y responsable, aunque claro que al enterarme que estaba saliendo con mi hermana me enoje, los celos Weasley son imposibles de controlar- comento con una sonrisa-Pero al mismo tiempo pense "porque el?"- dijo riendose- Siempre crei que mi hermanita iba a buscar chicos mas divertidos, bromistas, asi como nosotros...pero parece que buscaba todo lo contrario..<br>- y que crees...los has visto juntos?  
>- Papa tranquilizate, respira profundo que no se besan como Rosie y Scorpius- dijo bromeando - antes de que lo formalicen solo se los veia conversando, nada fuera de lo normal- dijo recordando las imagenes - ahora que me doy cuenta, la unica veces que se puede ver a Gary Boyle reirse a carcajadas es cuando esta con mi hermanita...tienen como tres meses juntos, las cosas van mas que tranquilas..<br>- mas le vale a ese muchacho estar tranquilo, porque es muy facil enviar a Azkaban..  
>- papa mira ya llegamos! La Mansion Malfoy!<p>

-dejen ver si entendi... tu no quieres ver a tu papa ni a mayor parte de los Weasley, por que no acepta que tu estes con un Malfoy...- dijo al fin entendiendo todos los cables sueltos que los chicos dijeron tratando de explicar- Rosie, tu papa odia a toda mi familia, y no es nuevo. siempre lo he sabido, tanto que cuando llegaste por primera vez tenia miedo de que mi hijo salga mal de est...  
>- no te conociamos en persona, pero mi hijo siempre que llegaba hablaba de ti..y me parecia hermoso todo lo que contaba<br>-mama!  
>- hijo estoy diciendo la verdad..Draco a mi no me parece mal que se quede, estoy encantada hace mucho que no teniamos un invitado..- dijo abrazandola -ya el cuarto de visitas esta listo...<br>- va a dormir en mi cuarto- interrumpió Scorpius - YO dormiré en el de visitas..-aclaro a ver las caras de sus padres  
>-bueno en fin...eres bienvenida Rosie...esta es tu casa!- dijo muy feliz la mama de Scorpius<br>-gracias señora...- paro para poder corregirse-lo siento… gracias Astoria, gracias Draco..- agradeció a los que eran sus casi suegros  
>- pero igual tienes que ver como le haces llegar a tu papa todo lo que sientes..no te puedes quedar con ese sentimiento...y como dijo mi esposa estamos muy felices que estes aqui... Voy al estudio.. Permiso- se retiro Draco Malfoy del lugar.<br>- yo ire hablar con los elfos de la cocina! Me provoca hacer una gran cena de bienvenida para Rosie!- dijo desapareciendo.  
>- No lo puedo creer! Mis padres me regalan en bandeja de plata!-dijo tomandola de la mano y llevandola otra ves a su cuarto -Apuesto que si no hubiera aclarado que yo iba a dormir en el cuarto de visitas solo iban a decir "uhh..bueno ya son grandes..." "Rosie es linda" O algo asi!- termino<br>-no exageres Malfoy...! - dijo volviendo a la misma posicion que antes que Draco Malfoy entre al cuarto, ella recostada en Scorpius -además si soy linda! Muy linda..  
>- mira tu...toda una Malfoy ya!- dijo besandola rápido..<br>- que quieres decir...?-pregunto rápidamente Rosie terminando el beso..  
>-con que?- dijo besandola de nuevo.<br>- con lo que "toda una Malfoy ya"  
>-eso dije?- pregunto sorprendido, muchas veces cuando estaba embobado por Rosie no se daba cuenta si lo que decia era mental o verbal...<br>-si lo hiciste...- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos grises.  
>-estas molesta? Lo siento mucho …no debia decirlo..- se disculpo automáticamente, aunque aun no entendia porque tanto problema.<br>-No seas bobo! No estoy molesta..solo quiero que me digas que es lo que quieres decir.-dijo dandole un beso corto -has pensado en que yo puedo ser una Malfoy?-aclaro nerviosa.- dímelo...lo has hecho?- ella siempre lo hacia pero eso era típico de mujeres, sonar en el futuro, pero sacarle a un hombre esa idea era algo imposible, pero en este momento Rosie estaba desesperada por escucharlo, quería verificar si habia logrado que su novio Scorpius lo pensara también.  
>- Desde hace mucho tiempo estamos juntos…hemos vivido demasiada cosas... malas, buenas y otras perfectas- dijo sonrojándose al recordar la noche antes de vacaciones de navidad- bueno el hecho es que te amo Rose Weasley, y estoy seguro que no podria pasar ni un dia- tomo aire para darse fuerza- ni un segundo sin ti..me volveria loco sin tu besos y caricias- dijo dándole un beso en la mano- y claro que quiero que seas una Malfoy, me muero por casarme contigo, por tenerte a mi lado siempre, cuidarte, vivir juntos, quiero que tu seas la mama de mis hijos, la abuela de mis nietos, la companera de mi vida..en fin un sinnumero de cosas- la beso automáticamente.- sin ti no soy nadie Rosie... Y prefiero no ser nada a perderte-dijo continuando el beso.<br>-Scorpius...- dijo sin palabras despues de ese beso eterno - yo tambien te amo, y no sabria vivir sin ti...- dijo antes de volver a perderse en besos y caricias apasionadas.

-Bueno...- esta vez Albus Potter- Estoy parado aqui desde hace unos minutos, pero ya me vi en la necesidad de interrumpir- dijo saltando a la cama y acomodándose entre los dos- primita..Cuidado que tienes tu blusa un poco abierta- le dijo al oído con una risa fingida, por mas que quería actuar normal, el fuego de los celos lo quemaba por dentro- y tu Malfoy..! Deberías de avergonzarte!-lo miro enojado - Agradece que mi padre se haya quedado abajo con el tuyo! Por que el si te mataba al ver donde estaban tus manos hace pocos segundos!-su sonrisa fingida ya se habia borrado - Traer a mi primita a tu mansión para pasarte de la raya!-dijo serio  
>-Albus yo vine sola!..- dijo de la misma manera grosera con que su primo le estaba hablando a su novio -Además lo que hago o deje de hacer es mi problema de nadie mas -dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándolo desafiantemente - es verdad que mi tio esta abajo?<br>-si lo esta...vinimos a rescatarte..-dijo sin perder la vista a su amigo que se estaba poniendo una camisa encima de la camiseta que tenia puesta- no creas que con ese look de niño bueno lograras algo con mi papa, el no se comerá el cuento, de "joven perfecto y elegante"- le dijo apenas su prima salió del cuarto, es verdad que era su mejor amigo, pero en ese momento quería matarlo.  
>-relájate Albus que solo estoy volviéndome a vestir -dijo arreglando con la varita un botón que estaba arrancado- listo...-dijo ya arreglado -asi estaba antes de...tu sabes- dijo molesto, su mejor amigo estaba actuando peor que los otros primos de Rosie y no le importaba que su respuesta lo haya hecho enojar más de lo que estaba el cuatro ojos y por obvias razones.<br>-te voy a matar! Mortif...!-se trago sus palabras.  
>-que ibas a decirme? Mortifago? Verdad eso querías decir…que soy un sucio mortifago..-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, ese era lo peor que le podían decir, y mas le dolia que su mejor amigo, era el que lo quiso decir..<br>-no termine de decirlo...-se arrepintió Albus, ambos chicos bajaron el tono de enojo.  
>-pero estuviste a punto...y sabes que es lo peor, no me lo esperaba de ti...nunca<br>- yo tampoco me esperaba que mi prima huya de su familia y este decidida a vivir contigo! Y tampoco me esperaba encontrarlos tan acaramelados en tu cuarto...al igual que nunca me imagine que mi tonta idea de "que ya no sea un secreto" iba causar tanto!-dijo respirando profundo -pero bueno me disculpo por insultarte..- dijo ya calmado.  
>-lo siento por hacerte pasar malos momentos-se disculpo el rubio tambien tranquilo y relajado- Albus... Eres mi mejor amigo, y casi como hermano de la mujer que amo..- dijo sonrojándose nunca le habia dicho a su amigo que amaba a Rosie, por respeto y cuidando sus celos - quiero que sepas que amo a tu prima..<br>- lo se...en realidad lo supe desde el primer dia de clases cuando Rosie me saludo y cuando te la presente, tu tartamudeaste , y durante esa clase de pociones te la quedaste viendo de una forma, que yo me dije " que le ve tanto a mi prima"  
>- es que es tan perfecta..<br>-lo se...por eso estoy aqui.. No quiero que nos quites esa perfección a familia, por lo menos no todavía- dijo consciente de sus palabras- te juro que el día que ya todos estemos preparado y si mi tio sigue odiándote, yo te la entregare en el altar...pero ahora no estamos listos...  
>- Albus, aunque que ella este aqui me encanta, entiendo tu posición, y yo le dije...pero tu sabes como es tu prima..y mis padres no fueron de mucha ayuda la recibieron tan bien, que ella nunca dudo de sus acciones..<br>-espero que mi papa logre hacerla entender..

_**Les cuento que esta fiction lo he estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando comence queria que sea corto, pero me extendi demasiado, y decidi ya comenzarlo a publicar...**_

_**Nanda**_


	2. Chapter 2

- tío, yo no voy a regresar, no quiero...  
>- enfrentar las cosas es duro, tienes que saber afrontarlas, tu padre se equivoco, cometió un grave error, pero el siempre fue así- dijo recordando cómo se fue de la tienda su mejor amigo en la época de los Horrocruxes - pero siempre reacciona...- dijo sonriendo – Quiero que entiendas que tu apresurada decisión afecta a toda la familia no solo a tu padre…no creo que sea justo para Hermione, tu mama, llorar por que su hija no esta.<br>- tio..  
>- yo no te reprocho que estés con Scorpius, fue una sorpresa para todos en la estación por eso las reacciones..Claro que si hubiera existido sinceridad desde el comienzo las cosas serian mucho mas diferentes- explico con total sinceridad - Rosie lo único que quiero hacer es llevarte a la casa...<br>- ya yo voy a la casa- contesto obedientemente - Es verdad, mi decisión afecta a todos, y la tome por que mi papa me obligo hacerla, entonces quiero hablar con el…Decirle todo lo que siento y pienso.  
>-listo, entonces vámonos ya, que el esta en la madriguera..y no debemos ya perder tiempo.<br>-no tío decidí que voy a disculpar a mi papa, pero yo no lo voy a ir a buscar...- dijo sonriendo - Me duele mucho dejar a todos- dijo con voz cortada- pero lo que más me duele es ver que no aceptan mi felicidad, y Scorpius lo es... Así que él me tiene que venir a buscar- pidió -y apenas el pase esa puerta- dijo señalando la entrada - yo lo abrazare y me olvidare de todo lo que dijo  
>- Rosie..- suspiro preocupado, no sabía si Ron iba a ser capaz de eso- y si no...?<br>-seguiré aquí...

-Que paso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los chicos al reencontrase en la sala, Rosie estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que su tío la dejo, y Scorpius acaba de entrar luego de despedir a los Potter que se iban sin cumplir su misión  
>-que paso con que?- pregunto sorprendido Scorpius, ella era la que debía contar lo que había hablado con Harry Potter<br>- Albus...-dijo tranquila  
>-Albus?- se hizo el que no sabía que pasaba<br>- no te hagas el loco Scorpius Malfoy!- dijo tratando de estar seria- no te hizo nada?- dijo revisándole el rostro y cuerpo.

-Rosie... -dijo con un suspiro -tu primo no me hizo nada, solo hablamos un poco...- dijo con toda sinceridad, pero su novia le pedia mas detalles con la mirada - aunque al comienzo estábamos muy enojados y las palabras salían sin sentirlo, llegamos a tranquilizarnos...- dijo abrazándola de la cintura.  
>- estaba nerviosa.. Preocupada por ti- dijo mirando sus ojos grises- dejarte solo con él en esa situación no era lo que quería, pero mi tío estaba abajo y de alguna manera confiaba en ustedes - dijo dándole un dulce beso - Albus Potter es mitad Weasley, nuestros celos nos descontrolan- explico nerviosa.<br>- Si soy consciente de eso- dijo riendo al recordar todas las veces que Rosie le había hecho escenas de celos las cuales tampoco eran muchas.  
>- quien habla de celoso...- lo desafío bromeando, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de comenzar entre ellos.<br>- Pero esa vez yo tenía razón a estarlo! Ese payaso de Butcher se pasaba diciendo a todo el colegio que ese día en Hogsmeade iba a formalizar contigo, y que te tenia muerta a sus pies!  
>- si pero tu sabias que era mentira! Estuvimos besándonos cerca de la casa de los gritos antes de encontrarme con Frank afuera de las tres escobas- dijo recordando ese hermoso momento en cual Scorpius se comportaba como si la iba a perder y nunca más iba a estar con ella - además no sé si te lo he dicho, pero fue muy grosero de tu parte ir con Albus a sentarse en nuestra mesa..<br>- y que querías que hiciera Rose!- se desespero por la queja -Te beso la mano! Y la forma como te veía, si no fuera por Albus lo hubiera hechizado en ese momento- dijo en voz alta demostrando lo Black de su sangre -yo era tu novio y tú estabas tomando jugo de calabaza con otro, muy tranquila y sonriente, además nunca entendí por que le aceptaste la invitación!  
>- ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces!- alzo la voz - No quería ir pero Frank me lo pregunto frente a mis primas, prácticamente ellas aceptaron y me obligaron a ir , hasta amenazaron que me iba a quedar sola como la tia Muriel- dijo seria.<br>- Esa amenaza no te debía haber afectado porque sola no estás desde 3Ro-cruzo sus brazos.- Bueno 4to si quieres ser oficial..  
>- por todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, tu deberías haber confiado en mí- dijo tranquila - Como crees que me sentí cuando llegaron a hablar de pociones interrumpiendo nuestra conversación?<br>- Entonces me dices que era más interesante lo que hablabas con el?- dijo el rubio cada vez mas enojado  
>- si lo era!- grito Rosie y fue suficiente para que Scorpius se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda, este tema ya lo habían pasado pero superficialmente, no con tantos detalles- Malfoy!- lo detuvo con el mismo tono -En ese momento le iba a decir que lo nuestro nunca iba a poder ser, porque estaba enamorada de otro...-dijo deteniendo a Scorpius- Pero gracias a ti solo alcance a agradecerle ya que me había ayudado aclarar las cosas, y que en ese momento estaba más segura de haber encontrado al amor de mi vida...- dijo dándole un corto beso - Tu eres el amor de mi vida Malfoy... Lo sospechaba ya desde antes, pero esa salida me lo revelo, todo lo que quería era que tu estés conmigo en la tres escobas, te extrañe cada segundo, ahora acuérdate lo que paso minutos después que llegaste...-dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos grises.<br>-Fuiste al baño- dijo conmovido ahora entendía toda la película, como nunca dejo que Rosie terminara de hablar con el Gryffindor, el creyó que su enana estaba enamorada de él y por eso no paro de seguirla -Cuando regresaste te despediste de los tres rápidamente con una mala excusa, a mi me diste una nota sin que nadie lo notara…llegue a pensar que me estabas terminando en ese papel...- dijo abrazándola fuertemente con miedo que Rosie lo rechace, pero no lo hizo.  
>-Que decía la nota Scorpius? Te acuerdas de todo?- le susurro en el oído.<br>- "te espero en el mismo lugar que antes"- dijo rápidamente y otra parte de la película se paso por la cabeza- Esa fue la primera vez que me dijiste te amo...-recordó sonriendo de par en par.- "Scorpius Malfoy! no ves que te amo"- dijo besándola - Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida!- en su voz se notaba lo emocionado que estaba- Por eso nunca hablamos sobre lo que paso en las tres escobas, ya que ese día termino muy bien..  
>-Exacto!- dijo devolviéndole el beso -te das cuenta que para mí esa salida fue clave, desde ese momento todo cambio..<br>- En verdad que muy dentro de mi ser odiaba que el chico Gryffindor siga buscándote y escribiéndote cosas lindas... Por eso hoy cuando nos vio tomados de las manos me sentí vencedor..- dijo sonriendo -lo siento por el ataque de celos de hace un rato  
>- Frank Butcher nunca compitió contra a ti...- contesto Rosie con una sonrisa seductora -Y claro que estas disculpado, solo si me dices cuales son los mejores días de tu vida...<br>- Es fácil ,cuando hablamos por primera vez...bueno tu hablaste- dijo riendo a carcajadas - Nuestro primer beso …El primer te amo, el 20 diciembre de nuestro 6to ano, cada uno de nuestros aniversarios, y hoy creo que también debe entrar!  
>- 20 diciembre...- repitió Rosie recordando<br>- Estábamos en nuestro fin de semana antes de vacaciones de Navidad...  
>- Todos estábamos saliendo a Hogsmeade pero tú no estabas entre los alumnos...-dijo recordando -Me preocupe por ti, por eso le pregunte a Albus que te pasaba… Me dijo que estabas deprimido, que te había llegado una carta que te puso mal.<br>- No sabes la sorpresa que me diste al aparecer en mi cuarto, así de la nada...  
>- y tú no te imaginas todo lo que pase para encontrar la capa de mi tío en el baúl de James.<br>- Recuerdo que justo yo estaba llorando, la mudanza de mis abuelos a Estados Unidos después de escucharlo por tanto tiempo era un hecho- dijo con un dejo de pena, los extrañaba aunque siempre le escribían - Mucha gente ve mal a los Malfoy todavía, aun mas a mi abuelo Lucius...Unos antimortifagos casi lo matan, el estaba en San Mungo recuperándose, mi abuela arreglando todo para irse…  
>- Te consolé por un largo tiempo, te deje llorar y lamentarte, luego tuvimos una pelea por la locura de " no deberías estar conmigo, soy un mortifago para todos, deberías salir con alguien que no tenga esa historia familiar, alguien como Bucket"<br>- recuerdo que te levantaste, y dijiste que no te importaba que la gente me diga mortifago , que mi sangre tenga de Malfoy y de Black, y que aunque esa pandilla contra mortifagos comience atentar con todos, tu ibas a estar conmigo siempre...Porque me amabas demasiado para dejarme ir..  
>- todavía te amo hasta más que antes!- dijo y fue atacada por los besos de Scorpius.<br>- no sabes cómo me alocas cuando dices esas cosas...- dijo el rubio terminando el beso infinito.  
>- ya lo sé… - dijo sonriendo picaronamente Rosie -Fue así como termino el 20 de diciembre..<br>- No mi enana pecosa te equivocas, así comenzó el 20 de diciembre - dijo con un suspiro -Cuando me levante tú estabas a mi lado dormida como un bebe, en ese preciso instante me di cuenta que todos los problemas no eran nada en comparación a tu belleza y que era el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte, eras mía solo mía...te observe por unos minutos..  
>-observar! Estabas contando las pecas de mi espalda! – Rosie comenzó a reír - Y aun lo haces…<br>- no puedo evitarlo- dijo riendo el rubio sonrojado - por que nunca me dijiste que sabias que cuento tus pecas..  
>-porque me encanta cuando lo haces, se siente tan bien..-dijo besándolo automáticamente.<br>-bueno..- dijo, todavía tenían algo pendiente -Ya cumplí con tu condición y estoy disculpado por mi ataque de celos..ahora me tienes que contar que paso con tu tío..  
>- Hablamos sobre como esto le afecta a todos, como esta mi mama, y lo necio que es mi padre, al final decidí volver...<br>-pero?...- pregunto al notar que había algo más atrás de eso.  
>- mi papa me tiene que venir a ver...<br>- Estas consciente que vas a quedarte aquí unos cuantos días- dijo bromeando el rubio, estaba seguro que Ron Weasley iba a llegar, pero no si iba a pasar en el primer día.  
>- Si puede ser, pero va a estar presionado por todos, lo único que se es que cuando llegue tendremos que hablar...<br>-Chicos, vengan al estudio por favor…Estamos esperándolos para jugar - Draco Malfoy los llamo desde el estudio.  
>- Una de dos, escucharon que peleábamos y se preocuparon por cual iba a ser nuestra reconciliación, o quieren en realidad jugar monopolio...- dijo riendo Scorpius, sus padres se habían enamorado del juego muggle desde que Scorpius a sus 13 años se lo conto y decidieron comprar uno, desde ese día jugaban siempre, mas aun si Rosie estaba.<br>- yo creo que son las dos, además me encanta jugar con tus padres, es tan divertido  
>-vamos entonces- dijo tomándole la mano y caminando al estudio juntos.<br>- Scorpius... Cuantas pecas hay?  
>-aproximadamente 130 a veces cuento mas, otras menos...así que saque un promedio.<br>-eres un tonto pero te amo  
>-yo también...- se dieron un último beso antes de entrar al estudio donde una mesa especial para monopolio estaba armada y lista para ser usada.<br>- Rosie querida, tu siempre eres el perrito verdad?

- están todos locos! Como voy a ir yo allá!- los gritos de Ron Weasley se escuchaban por toda la madriguera.  
>- Ronald nuestra hija lo pidió, solo tenemos que ir a verla- La voz de Hermione mostraba lo mucho que había llorado en el día - olvídate de todo ese odio, por nuestra hija, nuestra única hija..<br>- Como quieres que me olvide todo lo que Draco Malfoy nos hizo en el colegio, lo que le hizo a Harry, lo que su tía en esa misma casa te hizo a ti!- dijo tomándole la mano y besándola. -Quieres que olvide todo eso!  
>-Ronald Weasley, ya mismo se hace de noche...- dijo seria y mirando a los ojos a su esposo -yo quiero que mi pequeña duerma hoy en su cama.<br>- Aunque la cama de Scorpius es más grande y cómoda..- bromeo Albus en otro lado de la sala. El y sus padres eran los únicos que podían escucharlos, ya que todos los demás por idea de Molly Weasley fueron al callejón para esperar que los Potter delegados a recuperar a Rosie regresen de la mansión.  
>-Albus Severus!<br>- lo siento mama...- se sonrojo sabía que su broma estaba fuera de lugar y que el no debía estar ahí escuchando todo - iré a leer algo entretenido, para que puedan ir también hablar con mi tío, por cierto los Malfoy cenan a las 7 y media- dijo y subió a la que era la habitación de su mama.  
>- Hermione, por favor no me pidas que vaya allá..<br>- Ron… mi ahijada lo pidió, tu hija, la novia de Scorpius Malfoy aunque no quieras aceptarlo.- entro al salón Harry Potter y su esposa.  
>- Hermanito, lo que están pasando no se lo deseo a nadie- dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo de consuelo.- ya es hora de aceptar esa relación, no solo por tu hija, si no por tu familia.- dijo serenamente la pelirroja - Rosie está esperando que vayas, te ha esperado ya por dos horas- dijo viendo el reloj, Harry y Albus habian regresado a las 3 de hablar con ella.<br>- Ginny tiene razon, como sabes que Rosie no se moleste mas con nosotros por el atraso..- dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar.- que si ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros..  
>- pero...<br>-además hoy yo estuve ahí, y las cosas son diferentes, los Malfoy cambiaron, cuantas veces he contado como Narcissa me salvo en el bosque prohibido, o la muerte de Dumblendore, Draco no quería hacerlo, pero por su familia se arriesgo!  
>-no me lo pongas de ejemplo Harry…<br>-pero tengo razón... Y yo se que lo sabes...  
>Hubo minutos de silencio, hasta que todos los demás llegaron del paseo, con pizza muggle para todos.<br>-ire...- dijo suspirando - Solo...

- estoy preocupada por ti querida, te veo deprimida, Con mi hijo no se arreglaron las cosas?- pregunto extrañada ya que ella y Draco estaban seguros que la disminución total de los reclamos, significaba una reconciliación instantánea.  
>- no Astoria- dijo sonriendo, solo se necesitaba una tarde con ella para acostumbrarse a llamarla por su nombre - con Scorpius las cosas están perfectas- ambas estaban arreglando el cuarto para que Rosie este mas comoda.<br>-entonces? Que te tiene asi?- dijo haciendo aparecer sabanas limpias en el cuarto de Scorpius  
>- es tarde, creía que mi padre iba a venir...<br>- Oh... Rosie.. Entiendo cómo te sientes... Y no es literalmente…- Astoria Malfoy respiro profundamente - conocí a Draco un día en el ministerio, yo recién había terminado mi último año de colegio, yo no estudie en Hogwarts- le pareció importante aclarar - estaba por los pasillos del 3er piso, cuando un chico vestido de asistente de reparaciones, tu sabes los que arreglan las cosas mágicamente cuando se dañan, apareció y se tropezó conmigo y me tiro al suelo- dijo y se comenzó a reír - al comienzo me enoje demasiado, por que me dije a mi misma que ningún sirviente iba a tirarme al suelo como si fuera un elfo, estuve a punto de decir algo malo, cuando este mismo chico disculpándose como un loco, me ayudo a levantarme, y en el instante que vi sus ojos grises, quede fascinada, no podia enojarme con algo asi de hermoso...  
>- el papa de Scorpius, era reparador mágico en el ministerio?<br>-aunque no lo creas si...mi esposo es muy bueno arreglando cosas mágicamente, claro que el no necesitaba trabajar, lo hacia por placer.. Aunque en esos momentos ni yo lo sabia...Bueno continuando con mi historia, este muchacho muy educado y caballero, se disculpo nuevamente, me invito a comer por su incompetencia...- se acordaba de todo - al principio iba a decirle que no se preocupe ya que me preocupaba que gaste todo su sueldo de un dia por mi, pero en realidad quería conocerlo y por la forma que me miraba sabia que el también a mi.- ambas estaban cómodas en el sofá que Scorpius tenia en su cuarto para leer - me dijo que lo espere en la entrada del ministerio, que iba a firmar su salida y quitarse el uniforme, le hice caso con un poco de temor de que me deje plantada un reparador mágico, pero cuando apareció en pocos minutos supe que no era un reparador cualquiera por su forma de vestir, no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta ese dia, sin saber su nombre quede fascinada.  
>- que paso cuando supiste que era Draco Malfoy<br>- nos dijimos nuestros nombres justo después de sentarnos en el restaurante y comenzarnos a reír...- dijo riendo como aquella vez - solo habían pasado 3 años de lo sucedido, el apellido se conocía por todo Londres, pero tambien se sabia que los Malfoy era una de las familias que habían ayudado a Harry Potter, aunque para serte sincera querida Rosie en ese momento esa parte de la historia no me importaba solo podia estar concentrada en el y lo poco que hablaba, me conto sobre su trabajo en el ministerio y sus estudio, luego de ese día bastaron dos salidas para estar juntos oficialmente- dijo sonrojándose un poco - Salimos por tres meses sin que nadie en mi casa sospechara, el siguiente mes descubrieron que estaba con alguien que trabajaba en el ministerio, y el dia que cumplimos 5 meses les conté que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy- la cara de Rosie era de atención total - mi padre se desespero, se puso más rojo que un tomate, a mi mama lo contrario, estaba pálida como el papel, y mi hermana con la boca abierta, cuando al fin mi papa reacciono me hizo la prueba para ver si no estaba bajo el hechizo imperius, yo me enoje con el como nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida, no aguante y sali a buscar a Draco, llegue al ministerio y fue a la sala de los reparadores , cuando llegue el estaba firmando su salida, por primera vez lo vi sin camiseta, y fue facil identificar la marca en su brazo.. la quede viendo fijamente esa marca decia mucho a favor de mi padre, el habia sido un mortifago, luego mire, estaba preocupado, sus ojos grises me revelaron otra verdad, el nunca fue feliz llevando eso, sus ojos me mostraban al Draco Malfoy del que estaba enamorada, el libre, el que no quería ser juzgado por una marca en su brazo-respiro por la emoción de su recuerdo - corri abrazarlo y llorando le conté la reacción de mi padre, quizo terminar todo ahí no quería que tenga problemas con mi familia, pero yo tome su brazo y acariciándole la marca le dije que no me importaba su pasado ni lo que mi familia pensara sobre el, que solo estaba segura de que queria ser su presente y futuro..  
>- y el abuelo de Scorpius?<br>-acepto mi felicidad al 7mo mes de relación ,aunque creo que tuvo que ver con lo que le dije a mi hermana sobre irme de la casa, pero bueno mi papa todavia no queria saber de Draco, el tiempo paso pero poco a poco mi padre se dio cuenta de lo buen chico que era Draco, respetaba sus horarios de llegada y de salida, su regla que no podia entrar a la casa y lo mas importante me respetaba a mi, en los ya 10 meses juntos nunca me habia hecho llorar peor aun ponerme triste, eso alegraba mucho a mi padre, ademas de que tenia ya un tiempo averiguando sobre la nueva vida que tenia los Malfoy, habia hablado con muchas personas, incluyendo a la joven presidenta de una asosiacion a favor de los elfos domesticos, todos hablaron muy bien de Draco y su familia.  
>- mi mama...- dijo emocionada Rosie.<br>- si querida Rosie.. Fue tu mama una de las personas con las que mi padre hablo.- dijo sonriendo - y antes de cumplir un año con Draco, mi papa le escribió una carta diciendo que lo queria conocer y que estaba invitado a cenar, yo estaba con el cuando la recibio y ambos nos emocionamos porque sabiamos que las cosas iban a cambiar, despues de que mi padre lo conoció y quedo encantado inmediantemente, solo tres meses pasaron para que Draco sintiera toda la confianza de pedirle mi mano y mi padre no dudo en aceptar.  
>- antes las cosas eran tan diferentes..<br>-un poco, no tanto...- dijo sonriendo pícaramente, ya que igual que Rosie y Scorpius, ella y Draco pasaban mucho tiempo solos - pero bueno a lo que iba fue que mi papa acepto a un Malfoy, se demoro pero lo hizo, tu papa tarde o temprano va a aceptar, vas a ver.  
>- gracias Astoria- dijo abrazándola.<br>- de nada querida, tu eres la hija que nunca tuve y no quiero verte triste..  
>- hola..puedo pasar?-pregunto Scorpius desde la puerta.<br>- claro que si hijo- dijo levantándose del sofá - los dejo bien acompañados voy a la cocina a verificar si todo esta listo para cenar- dijo y desapareció.  
>- la asustaste a tu mama con tu llegada sorpresa..<br>- si yo se, pero ya tenian mucho tiempo conversando, tenia ganas de besarte.  
>-eres un egoísta..- dijo ella tomando la delantera y besándolo - estabas acomodándote en el otro cuarto?<br>-claro que no- dijo besándola ahora el - estaba ingeniando un plan para no dejarte solita en la noche..- en toda la casa se comenzaron a escuchar las campanillas que avisaban que la cena estaba lista- vamos que nos esperan- dijo tomandole la mano y caminando juntos al comedor.  
>- luego de la cena me dices que debo hacer yo para poner en marcha tu plan- dijo sonriendo la chica.<br>- eres perfecta Rose Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

La cena avanzaba sin ningún problema, los elfos se habían esmerado en los platos preparados, los Malfoy eran unos padres ejemplares, preguntaron todo sobre Hogwarts y no solo a Scorpius, también a Rosie, la felicitaron por sus excelentes notas.  
>-quidditch? Como le fue a Slytherin este año?<br>-igual que los anteriores papa...-contesto mientras comía el postre, pastel de frutas preparado por su mama.  
>-Gryffindor gano de nuevo?<br>- no esta vez fue Ravenclaw quien se llevo la copa de quidditch- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible, a lo que todos se rieron. Todos sabían que Gryffindor ya llevaba dos copas consecutivas y la tercera no la iba a perder.  
>- ya Albus debería convencerte de jugar en este último año, el equipo necesita un guardián como tu- añadió Draco, siempre había visto de su hijo<p>

- además de que James y Fred ya salieron de colegio así que quedo Gryffindor solo con mi hermano Hugo..- comento Rosie orgullosa, su hermano era un excelente golpeador, su promedio era mandar a uno oponente a la enfermería por dos partido.

-Se nota que Rosie está conmigo en esto - rieron los dos con complicidad.  
>- Estoy seguro que Hugo será el capitán el próximo ano- rio Scorpius evitando lo de entrar al equipo- pero bueno le he prometido a Albus, que si no hay ningún candidato con potencial para ser guardián yo iré hacer la prueba, todo para que Gryffindor no gane- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia para que no hayan resentimientos por sus casas.<br>- bueno hombres Malfoy, sobre quidditch a sido más que suficiente por esta noche...- rio Astoria parando toda la conversación antes de que sus hombres favoritos comiencen a armar estrategias para el juego en la mesa. – Querida espero que el postre sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti…  
>- YA ESTOY AQUI!- se escucho en toda la casa. - YA VINE!- el grito vino acompañado de sonidos de cosas quebrándose.<br>- es mi papa?- dijo Rosie reconociendo la voz enfurecida de su padre, de esa forma no quería que llegara, y ahora estaba arrepentida de haber puesto esa tonta condición. No se quería ir con un loco maniático, por mas padre que sea.  
>- quédense todos aquí, yo voy a ir- pidió Draco protectoramente - Rosie se que prometiste irte si el venia, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas con tu padre.- dijo para inmediatamente ir al encuentro del pelirrojo. - buenas noches Ron...- dijo saludando amablemente - no es necesario que me apuntes con tu varita, guárdala..- dijo con voz desafiante.<br>- mi hija... En este momento Malfoy!- dijo haciendo caso omiso en guardar la varita y con el mismo tono prepotente.  
>- no Weasley- le negó inmediatamente - parece que has tomado muchos vasos de whisky de fuego antes de venir a recogerla, así que Rosie no va a ir contigo a ninguna parte.- comunico seriamente, el no iba a permitir qe nada le pase a Rosie.<br>- Estoy en esta sucia mansión! Donde ha pasado metida mi hija por todo un día! Y tu hurón miserable vienes a decirme que no! No tienes derecho de retener a nadie!  
>- Ron, quieres que llame a Potter?- pregunto al recordar que esa era una solución posible.<br>- oh... Que sentimental que han sido los seguidores de Voldemort- dijo sarcásticamente - quieres recordar el día que todos estuvimos aquí, el día que tu tía torturo a mi esposa?, porque si es asi deberás llamar también a Hermione!- dijo y esta vez salieron chispas de su varita por el enojo acumulado.- aunque tampoco van a estar tus padres, es verdad lo que le paso? Paralitico?- se burlo por lo sucedido con su padre antes de Navidad - Hay muchas personas que odian a los ex mortifagos, creo que deberías tu sabes ocultarte como una avestruz nerviosa, asi como lo esta haciendo tu padre.  
>- lárgate de mi casa...- grito ahora Draco enfurecido, ese pelirrojo le estaba colmando la paciencia, saco su varita como defensa propia, nadie venia podia venir a insultarlo en su casa, peor a su padre!<br>- no sin mi hija!  
>-señor Weasley...tranquilo, usted esta borracho no sabe lo que dice- hizo la entrada Scorpius para tratar de calmar las cosas, ya que estaba consciente que después de todas esas palabras del papa de Rosie, hasta su propio padre podía explotar e ir directo a Azkaban.<br>- tranquilizarme! Como! De todos los chicos, mi hija tuvo que fijarse en ti! pequeño mortifago!- dijo atacando al recién llegado Scorpius, quien cayo inconsciente en el suelo.  
>- expelli..- trato de desarmarlo Draco, pero Rosie fue mas rapida, salio del comedor corriendo y congelo a su padre sin dudar.<br>- Scorpius..- se tiro encima de su chico favorito - reacciona por favor, despierta..- lo comenzó a mover en vano el rubio estaba inconsciente - hay que llevarlo a San Mungo..  
>-llevarlos- corrigió Draco - con esa clase de hechizo tu padre no se va a descongelar sin ayuda de un especialista- dijo indirectamente felicitando a su casi nuera por el buen uso de su varita- hasta me preocupa que le de hipotermia o algo mas grave- dijo alzando mágicamente a ambos - Amor, con Rosie vayan a buscar a Hermione y a Potter- dijo repartiendo con su voz tranquilidad, las dos mujeres se lo quedaron viendo, diciendo " no me quiero alejar de Scorpius"- por favor, yo lo llevo a San Mungo, mientras tu Astoria- dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa- manejas el carro para ir a ver a Granger, ella debe saber como esta su esposo, y para eso necesito que tu la guíes- dijo ahora viendo a Rosie - además que no se van a demorar tanto, estoy seguro que cuando lleguen a San Mungo ya podrán verlo..<br>- Cuida a nuestro hijo- se lo pidió a su esposo mientras abrazaba a su hijo levitado.  
>-lo hare.- mágicamente el primer inconsciente se fue por la chimenea, seguido por el congelado, y finalmente Draco Malfoy.<p>

-tu tío Ron se ha demorado mucho, han podido hablar con el?-pregunto Molly Weasley a su nieto Albus.  
>-nada nana, estoy también preocupado se fue a las 5 ya son las 8 y media y todavía hora..<br>-yo sé..-dijo pensativa  
>- en que piensa nana Molly?<br>- tu eras muy pequeño Albus...- dijo sonriendo -Yo tenía un reloj en la cocina que me mostraba la ubicación de todos mis hijos, luego de mis nueras y único yerno, para finalmente tener la de los nietos, claro que cuando comprendí todo el tiempo que perdía por en verdad ver donde estaban todos- dijo enfatizando su última palabra – Decidí guardarlo..  
>- Y todavía funciona?- pregunto emocionado Albus, ahora entendía lo que su abuela planeaba.<br>- esperemos- dijo la señora pelirroja usando la varita para abrir su multicajon, el cual era una cajón con 20 cajones adentro y cada uno de estos con compartimientos de todo los tamaño, sacando finalmente un reloj viejo y empolvado. Albus se lo quedo viendo, en realidad habían demasiadas manecillas una por cada uno de los Weasley, comenzaron rápidamente a buscar la que tenia que decir Ron.  
>- Nana Molly, creo que esta defectuoso- dijo encontrando otro nombre en el reloj- Aquí dice que Rosie está en la madriguera...- los gritos de alegría de su tía Hermione le confirmaron que el reloj mágico no mentía. -nana! Llegaron!<br>- no Albus... Rosie llego sola..- dijo con lagrimas señalando la manecilla de Ron que decia "san Mungo"

- Rosie... Tu papa?- pregunto Hermione a notar un sinnúmero de cosas, como la seriedad de su hija, además de que el carro que estaba afuera de la madriguera, no era para nada el carro de su esposo.  
>- Mi tio esta en San Mungo- dijo Albus saliendo corriendo de la cocina con Molly -el reloj lo dice!<br>- Rosie, hija, eso es verdad?- pregunto nuevamente Hermione, ahora preocupada por lo que acababa de escuchar.  
>-es verdad mama, mi papa esta en San Mungo - contesto tranquila y mostrando mucha serenidad al problema. "Y si le pasa algo a Scorpius a Azkaban" penso rápidamente para a la vez retarse, era su padre no podía desearle eso, por mas odio acumulado que tenia hacia el en ese momento.<br>- que paso?-pregunto Harry Potter, al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su sobrina se las ingenio para llevarla a otra habitación, donde podían hablar con mas tranquilidad y privacidad, era lógico que si algo malo había pasado Rose Weasley no lo iba a decir al frente de todo -ahora si, dime que paso con tu papa..  
>-tio..-pronuncio al fin - llego borracho a verme, el padre de Scorpius trato de hablar con el, pero mi papa se porto necio como un boggart, comenzó a insultarlo, también a su padre, hasta se burlo de su estado de salud…<br>- Draco lo ataco?- Rosie rápidamente lo negó moviendo la cabeza, para Harry fue lo primer que pensó, Draco Malfoy después de tanto hubiera reaccionado mal - entonces...fue Scorpius?  
>- claro que no! - grito desesperada al recordar a su rubio tirado en el suelo - el fue atacado por mi papa...- dijo llorando - por eso no quería contar, todos creerán que fue alguno de ellos, pero no! Fui yo!- grito reventando en lagrimas - Scorpius salio a tranquilizar el ambiente entre ambos y en pocos segundos estaba tirado en el suelo, me enoje tanto, que sali corriendo y congele a papa antes de que Draco pueda desarmarlo.<br>- Rosie tu?- la voz de Harry tenia una mezcla de sorpresa y de preocupación, nunca pensó que su sobrina iba a llegar a ese extremo por el pequeño Malfoy, pero al verla llorar se dio cuenta que estaba arrepentida por su acto  
>- tío no quería, estaba tan enojada- Harry la abrazo para consolarla<br>- como están?  
>- no lo se...- dijo recordando prioridad en ese momento - la mama de Scorpius está esperando afuera, me dijo que por favor si puede usar la chimenea, ya que es mas rápido.<br>- claro que si puede!- dijo Ginny entrando a la conversación con Hermione a su lado. Los gritos de Rosie fueron tan altos, que todos sabían lo sucedido en la mansión Malfoy.  
>- mama...- corrió Rosie a los brazos de su mama donde una vez más lloro- lo siento mucho...por todo...- se disculpo por haber sido la promotora de un dia fatal para su madre.<br>- hija...- la consoló con una sonrisa -tranquila, solo respira profundo, vas a ver que todo estará bien...- le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella comprendía todo lo que su hija estaba pasando, el primer amor, el padre que no la deja ser feliz, la familia que siempre está pendiente de todo , entendía su dolor de saber que ataco a su papa, pero a la vez el mismo dolor de tener a dos de sus seres queridos en San Mungo... -vamos...hay que salir a buscar a Astoria..  
>- no te preocupes Hermione, Harry ya fue a llamarla-dijo viendo por la ventana a su esposo caminando junto a un Astoria, como siempre elegantemente vestida pero su rostro mostraba tristeza, sus ojos rojos la delataban de todo su llanto.<br>A San Mungo desde la madriguera no se fueron todos, los demás hermanos Weasley se fueron cada uno a sus casas con su respectiva familia. Menos los Potter que quedaban incompletos, Harry y Albus fueron a San Mungo a ver cómo estaban sus mejores amigos, mientras que Ginny y los demás a casa, incluyendo a Hugo Weasley.

- Draco...- saludo Harry apresurado a ver al rubio sentado en la sala de espera.  
>- Potter..<br>- como estan?- pregunto Hermione llegando también donde el rubio.  
>- Ronald esta ya siendo descongelado, hasta creo que ya puede hablar, pero como esta borracho no es de mucha ayuda..<br>- y Scorpius?  
>- Los medimagos no pueden diagnosticar nada porque no se sabe que hechizo lo hizo, y cuando tomamos la varita de Ron para ver el ultimo había sido un intento de "protego", llame al ministerio el resultado del historial de hechizos se demora 5 horas en salir, y como es tarde, estaría recién tipo 12 del día de mañana..- informo a todos, provocando lagrimas nuevas en Astoria y un estado pérdida total de Rosie - por eso se ha decidido esperar que Ronald vuelva a su estado de lucidez.<br>-Draco, en donde esta mi esposo?- pregunto Hermione  
>- la tercera puerta a la izquierda- informo señalando la habitación donde inmediatamente se dirigió Hermione, seguida por Harry.<br>-Potter - lo llamo Draco - llévale un café...lo necesita- sonrió maliciosamente, dejando ver cuál era su venganza por su hijo inconsciente.  
>- Draco!- lo regano Astoria entendiendo también lo que su esposo había hecho.<br>- amor... Yo solo cumplí lo que la querida Rosie quizo desde el principio cuando lo congelo a su padre..- dijo abrazando a una muda Rosie que solo sonrió al comentario cómico de su suegro. - sabes algo… creo que mi hijo te extraña, puedes ir a estar con el...- y no fue de más para que la chica se esfumara.  
>- señor Malfoy?<br>- Albus, hola...- dijo avergonzado por haber sido escuchado por el joven de los Potter - No me di cuenta que estabas aquí, lo siento..por lo de congelado- se disculpo por lo dicho  
>- no se preocupe, solo quiero saber algo..- dijo verificando que Astoria no fuera capaz de escuchar desde el lugar donde estaba sentada - Que tan mal esta Scorpius!<br>- espero que no tan mal como los medimagos creen…nunca han visto algo así..no saben que hacer..  
>- pero alguna idea?- Draco negó con la cabeza - No puede ser nuevo? O si?<br>- lo más seguro es que si, pero no se sabe cuánto..- respiro profundo - no quiero que creas que soy un grosero Albus.. Pero Tengo que hablar con mi esposa... Tú crees q..- fue interrumpido después de tratar botarlo elegantemente al joven.  
>- señor Malfoy, no se preocupe- se despidió con una sonrisa y fue a la habitación de su tío.<p>

La puerta se cerro de tras de ella, la habitación era helada, se imagino cómo debería estar su padre en una habitación igual a esta mas la mitad de su cuerpo todavía con hielo. Sonrió para si misma, hasta ese momento de imaginarlo a su papa no había asimilado el buen hechizo que hizo, tan fuerte que no se descongelo en los 5 minutos que según la teoría debería hacerlo uno normal, pero en ese momento lo que tenía en frente de ella era su mayor prioridad, en la única cama del lugar, estaba su rubio favorito, conectado a lo que parecía un tanque de una poción rojiza, recordó que esa poción era especialmente para paras las hemorragias, pero Scorpius no había perdido sangre, ella no vio sangre cuando lo abrazo, y por la cantidad de poción que tenia el tanque Scorpius habia perdido demasiada, lo miro sorprendida ahora mas asustada que antes, la cara de este Scorpius era diferente al Scorpius tendido en el suelo, ese estaba normal solo que inconsciente, el de ahora estaba mucho mas pálido de lo que ya era, sus labios estaban morados, parecia un cadáver..  
>- No me hagas esto Scorpius Malfoy!- dijo abrazándolo - te das cuenta todo lo que has hecho llorar a tu enana pecosa!- ahora mas cerca de la cama se dio cuenta que el rubio respiraba profundamente, y su corazón latía mucho mas de lo normal. Se acostó a su lado, estaba cansada, este dia habia pasado tan lento, vio la hora eran las 2 de la mañana, sonrió al recordar que hace 24 horas estaba acostada justo como lo estaba ahora, a lado de su novio, claro que hoy todos sabían que ella estaba ahi, en cambio ayer nadie supo que una serpiente estaba durmiendo en la guarida de los leones, pero como dijo Rosie, que sus 3 compañeras no estén era un milagro, las gemelas se fueron a una pijamada en el gran comedor organizada por la chicas de 7mo, pero a la cual estaban invitadas las chicas desde 6to, y la tercera, no tan amiga adelanto sus vacaciones, lo cual venia alardeando desde semanas.<br>-Scorpius... Cada vez me cae mas mal Wanda, pero gracias a su ridiculez la pase muy bien ayer..-comento esperando que el rubio le contestara, pero se quedo dormida esperando.

- Rosie... Rosie...  
>- Albus? Qué hora es?- dijo abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con unos verdes que la veían fijamente<br>- las 4...te traje algo, no me pareció conveniente que estes sin comer nada  
>- yo cene con los Malfoy, y tú lo sabes..- dijo sentándose de piernas en la cama - querías entrar verdad?<br>- afuera es terrible! Mi mama llego y esta con mi tía Hermione, esperando que llegue la hora para saber que va a pasar con mi tio y que mismo tiene Scorpius, mientras que mi papa está con el tio Ron, que comenzó a gritar al saber que estabas con Scorpius..- dijo viendo a su mejor amigo en la cama, Albus estaba tan asustado como su prima al ver el estado del rubio - no se ve bien- comento para el aire -No puedo imaginar todo lo que puede seguir llorando Astoria si lo viera asi...  
>-me habia olvidado! Ella no ha entrado a verlo todavía!-dijo parándose de la cama inmediatamente<br>-creo que Draco lo planeo...  
>- no me importa, ella es su madre tiene que estar con el también... - dijo caminando ya hacia la puerta - vienes?<br>- Rosie...Scorpius sangro...  
>- si yo tampoco se por qué la poción esa..- dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo que su primo tenía razón, parte de la sabana de Scorpius estaba manchada con sangre, justo debajo de su brazo derecho - eso no estaba cuando vine!- grito asustada, la poción rojiza se seguía metiendo en Draco, por que sangraba entonces?<br>- prima tienes que ver esto..- dijo Albus horrorizado al alzar la manga derecha, dejando ver una herida con una forma muy peculiar, justo en el lugar donde supuestamente estaban las marcas oscuras de los mortifagos.


	4. Chapter 4

- los Malfoy están con su hijo, el medimago aumento la potencia de la poción-informo Harry para todos - Aunque como yo vi eso creo que le falta un sangrado mas para quedar completamente marcado…y no va a ver poción que pueda evitar que pierda el ultimo poco de sangre- comento indignado Harry Potter  
>- pero marcado con que papa? Que es esa marca?<br>- En los últimos 10 anos, se ha investigado a un grupo muy peculiar, que está en contra de los que fueron mortifagos y su familias, claro que antes no era tan grave como ahora, solo eran cartas amenazadoras, insultos, solo hubo un robo registrado, luego vino el primer ataque- respiro profundo, ya se iba a cumplir un año de eso en esta navidad - Lucius Malfoy quedo paralitico, y decidió irse de aquí- contaba todos los detalles -pero es primera vez que se ve lo de Scorpius…ya mande fotos de la herida, creen que es su logo, pero como me dijeron creen que eso dañaría la marca tenebrosa y la reemplazaría..  
>- y la sangre?-pregunto Ginny<br>- la sangre tiene que ser importante para ellos, unos de sus típicos mensajes en las cartas son cosas como " su sangre pura los marcara nuevamente de por vida" y cosas asi...- la cara de preocupación de todos se notaba, hasta una enfermera disimuladamente escuchaba lo que pasaba – como ya lo dije a la herida le falta profundidad, en el primer sangrado los medimagos no vieron nada, en este segundo recién se pudo ver algo, por eso creo que hay un tercero...- suspiro pensativo - el que haya creado este hechizo fue muy inteligente pero a la vez fue un maldito...solo espero que no comiencen a creer hasta encontrar algún avadakadabra- todos se quedaron en silencio.  
>- Harry... estas diciendo que Ron...?- Rosie se levanto no quizo terminar de escuchar la pregunta de su mama, lo que debia hacer era hablar con su padre, saber de el, escuchar lo que decía sobre todo esto.<p>

- Rosiie...- escucho la voz, tartamudeando por el frio - me alegragra verrte aqui...ya eeerara hora quee vengaS e verme a mi que soy tu padre.  
>-escúchame... Estoy aquí para darte una oportunidad para seguir teniendo el derecho de ser mi padre<br>-de que hablas Rosie!  
>- de lo malo y egoísta que eres conmigo, no quieres que sea feliz...- un choque de ojos celestes comenzó ninguno dejaba de ver al otro sin parpadear, como si estuvieran compitiendo - papa a ti te afecta demasiado el pasado, odias a tus supuestos enemigos y tienes perjuicios irracionales con cualquier Slytherin que se cruce en tu camino- comenzó Rosie hablar de una forma muy educada pero severa -Peor si este tiene apellido de alguna familia que haya colaborado con Lord Voldemort..- dijo con lagrimas sorprendiendo a su padre por sus palabras, Ron nunca había escuchado a su hija hablar de esa manera con nadie peor con el. Pero su mayor confusión era el No entender por que justo ahora le decía todo eso, aunque estaba consciente que algo de verdad tenían las palabras de su hija.<br>- Rose Weasley...- la quizo parar, indirectamente no quería seguir escuchando su realidad.  
>-No papa...por favor!- le pidió con la voz un poco alzada pero con el mismo respeto hija a padre de siempre -Voldemort ya no está! Las cosas cambiaron, no son como cuando tenias mi edad, los mortifagos que hay que tenerles odio y rencor ya no existen, la mayoría ya ha muerto O están a punto de hacerlo en Azkaban, pero hay otros que fueron capaces de traicionar a Voldemort durante la guerra, y eso no solamente para mi- recalco -Es una muestra de valentía por la cual merecen ser perdonados- respiro profundo antes de acercarse un poco a la cama. –Existieron muchos casos de esos, como los mortifagos que tuvieron a sus vecinos de toda la vida, una familia impura, escondidos en su propia casa... Sabes que paso con esa familia de mortifagos? Su hijo mayor Blaise se caso con una muggle, tiene una hija que es compañera de Hugo, ella es de Ravenclaw- añadió para hacerle entender que las casas de Hogwarts no son motivos de etiqueta - la hermana de Blaise se caso con el vecino sangre sucia al que tuvo escondido por un año, y sus hijos son de Slytherin..- Ron agacho la cabeza recordando el boom que fue el caso Blaise, y como acuso en la orden que los Forts podían estar bajo imperius ,el mismo día que ellos declararon que estaban vivos gracias a sus vecinos, lo del imperius se negó enseguida - pero si los Blaise no es una muestra suficiente hay otra familia.. Lucius Malfoy, su único hijo fue obligado ha ser mortifago, una clase de venganza hacia el por no cumplir lo que le mandaron algo con la profecía, y el culpable de eso Harry Potter y su grupo de amigos en el ministerio. Por ese error los Malfoy bajaron de la pirámide de poder, fueron usados y maltratados, tenían todo el derecho de vengarse de Potter por hacer su vida imposible...pero que paso? Que hicieron en realidad? Narcisa Malfoy le dijo a Voldemort que el niño que vivió, ese chico que frego sus vidas, el culpable del sufrimiento de su primogénito, Narcisa Malfoy dijo que estaba muerto aunque ella hablo con el, le mintió a Voldemort! Le salvo la vida a mi tío... Gracias a este pequeño aporte el mal fue vencido, pero en ese preciso momento lo único que le importaba a Narcissa Malfoy era su familia, volver a ser felices.<br>- Rosie Weasley, no vengas a defenderlos, ellos no son nada, ellos apoyaron a ese maldito!- Ron estaba rojo, se molesto en escuchar a su hija hablar tan bien de los Malfoy, sentía que le habían lavado el cerebro.  
>- también apoyaron a mi tio!<br>- no hija mia tienes que entender algo.-le dijo seriamente - El que sirvió al señor tenebroso por siempre será despreciado por todos y algunos casos hasta por ellos mismos, y escúchame bien Rosie, aunque traten y traten no van a olvidarlo nunca, llevaran ese peso por el resto de sus vidas, y no quiero que nadie de mi familia este defendiéndolos, apoyando sus mentiras, peor saliendo con uno!- alzo la voz dejando en claro que para el aceptar a Scorpius era imposible –Rosie ellos están marcados de por vida!  
>- No lo puedo creer...lo que dices!..Es una gran mentira… Que le has hecho a mi padre!- comenzó a llorar como desesperada - te quiero papa, pero el que está hablando no eres tu!- se quejo muy dolida - No tengo ni quiero gastar más tiempo en ti, Espero que te vaya bien en Azkaban...- se dio la vuelta y encontró a su tío Harry parado en la puerta, al parecer escucho todo, le trato de sonreír antes de salir pero no pudo.<p>

-" están marcados de por vida" Ron no estás ayudando para nada!- Harry hablo al revisar que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró la puerta tras su completa entrada a la habitación. Ya Era hora de una charla sincera entre mejores amigos.  
>-Harry yo siempre he dicho eso- dijo sin importarle la gravedad de sus palabras - No creo en el arrepentimiento mortifago y nunca lo creeré.<br>- Desde cuando formas parte de los anti-mortifagos?- dijo enojado tenía que ser directo con las preguntas.  
>-yo? Estás loco Harry! yo no soy uno de ellos..- dijo tranquilamente - comparto algunas de sus ideas, pero nunca haría lo que ellos hacen ...aunque al fin y al cabo sean por una buena causa no le quitan el hecho de que son maldades- hablo con total sinceridad.<br>-Ron no tienes ni idea en lo que te has metido.- le dijo sintiéndose estupido por pensar que tal vez lo era, su mejor amigo podía ser un loco y celoso, pero no era capaz de atacar ni a un gnomo- ahora por favor para salvar tu pellejo, que le hiciste a Scorpius?  
>- porque me preguntan tanto por ese!- dijo enojado pero al ver que su amigo necesitaba alguna respuesta continuo de mala gana hablando - en realidad No se Harry.. Estaba borracho...<br>- eso te lleva directo a una celda... Por favor Ron- el pelirrojo respiró profundo, iba a dar su mayor esfuerzo para recordar todo  
>- recuerdo una mezcla de cosas- dijo después de minutos de completa concentración -el chico amable en el bar, me veo gritando donde los Malfoy, recuerdo que Draco no quería darme a mi hija y al muchacho este salir- dijo quedándose pensativo.<br>- cual chico del bar?  
>-ya tenía algunas copas encima, llego un tipo y se sentó a mi lado, me saludo amablemente, dijo que conocía a mi Rosie y que no podía creer como ella habia caído en las garras de Scorpius, dijo también que no entendía cómo era posible que tanta inteligencia y belleza se esté desperdiciando con una serpiente, me aseguro que Rosie iba a sufrir si no se alejaba rápido del huroncito..En realidad el chico sabía lo que hablaba..<br>-Ron...necesito que me digas todo lo que te dijo ese chico, te insinuó algún hechizo o algo, o por lo menos te dijo su nombre..?  
>- Harry... Qué pasa?<br>- Quiero que entiendas algo, Scorpius Malfoy esta postrado en una cama, aun sin reaccionar, y perdiendo mucha sangre en periodos, pero lo más preocupante es la marca en su brazo, marca que tú hiciste... La marca de los anti-mortifagos… marca que sobre la verdadera marca tenebrosa seria capaz de modificarla.  
>-que?- grito desesperado, no entendía como era posible eso.<br>- Si Ron, en la mañana van a venir por ti, seguro te mandan a Azkaban si no tenemos un buen argumento de lo que hiciste, y hasta el momento la historia del muchacho del bar, esta creíble, pero necesito saber que mas hablaron, que te conto el.. Algo..  
>- ya te dije... Solo me hablo mal de Scorpius y de las familias de mortifagos, me pregunto como estaba llevando la noticia que mi hija este saliendo con uno...obviamente dije que estaba indignado y que haria cualquier cosa para que mi hija se aleje del Malfoy.<br>- que te dijo el?- se intereso en la conversación.  
>- Me hablo de mas familias de mortifagos, familias que están libres como si fueran parte de nosotros, me dijo que sus abuelos fueron asesinados por mortifagos, y que ha descubierto que la mejor forma de enfrentarlos es con los propios recuerdos, tener la varita en defensa, recordar todo lo malo que hicieron mas si fue a un ser querido, y pensar en lo bueno que seria que no estén aqui o que por lo menos pareciera que no esten aqui, que sean discriminados por todos, que no sean tomados en cuenta, ignorados de por vida por su pasado... Y que mentalmente para olvidar de todo diga "marcar por siempre"<br>- Ron... Lo hiciste!  
>-que hice?<br>- recordaste...- dijo uniendo todo mentalmente - han elaborado un buen hechizo, y ahora entiendo porque no han hecho mas ataques...primero que no es tan fácil hacerlo, tienes que ser un rencoroso de lo último, ademas de tener un motivo para odiarlos, y tu Ron eras perfecto para eso, nunca superaste el dano hicieron los mortifago...  
>- me dijiste rencoroso?<br>- Ron...- lo callo, no era momento para eso - es fácil darse cuenta que estaban probando si funcionaba, pero necesitaban a alguien que tenga suficiente odio y que este más cerca de poder hacerlo! Y claro te vieron!  
>-me vieron?<br>- Ron todo Hogwarts te escucho gritar en contra de los Malfoy en King Cross...cualquier anti-mortifago cerca se hubiera dado cuenta de la oportunidad que tenia para probar su hechizo sin dejar en descubierto su banda... - dijo emocionado Harry, tenia coartada para salvar a su amigo, ya que claramente fue usado..- ahora parece que solo es marcar, ya que eso es lo que quieren ellos, que la marca de los mortifagos sea recordada!  
>- Harry.. Te estás portando como un loco...- dijo preocupado, en verdad que se había metido en problemas, y el que creyó que ese muchacho del bar podía ser el perfecto yerno, ahora por su culpa lo acusaban de antimortifagos, y hasta Azkaban podría ir. - Ahora bueno cuéntame cómo está el rubio ese?<p>

- Ron...- una nueva voz se escuchaba en la habitación  
>- Hermione volviste...- dijo sonriente, recordaba que su esposa estuvo con el antes, pero ahora que ya no estaba ebrio podrían hablar mejor.<br>- Harry yo puedo contestarle eso a Ron- dijo acercándose a ellos - Ginny está afuera esperándote con Albus...- le toco el brazo señalándole que su tiempo se habia acabado.  
>- listo Hermione... Ron nos vemos después...- se despidió de ambos y salió al encuentro de su esposa.<br>- No sabía lo que hacía..  
>- Ya se esa parte Ron, tu borracho en la mansión, insultando, y perdiendo la última oportunidad de poder hablar con nuestra hija..<br>- yo no quería atacarlo- se disculpo -claro que me molesto bastante que mi hija no haya salido a mi encuentro. Borracho o no, ella fue la que pidió que vaya, sabia que las cosas no iban a salir perfectas- respiro profundo - pero bueno como esta ese chico?  
>- aun inconsciente, acaba de perder más sangre, según Harry esta seria la ultima..<br>-se va a levantar?  
>- todos esperamos a que si… Seria muy malo para ti que no lo haga..<br>- Rosie vino hablar conmigo antes de Harry- se le hincharon los ojos al recordar su discusión - no quiero perderla..  
>- Yo tampoco, pero tú sabes cómo es ella y has hecho todo lo que podías hacer para alejarla mas...- lo regano de una forma elegante - Nuestra hija cumple 17 años en ya dos días...- dijo viendo la hora - Puede decidir cualquier cosa.. Y no podremos hacer nada- se quedaron mirando fijamente, intercambiando sus preocupaciones - Harry estaba muy feliz para todo lo que está pasando.,. Tienes algo que contarme?- cambio de tema rápidamente, para no hacerse mas daño pensando en lo que su hija podía hacer ya con 17 cumplidos.<br>- saco la conclusión de que fui usado para probar lo que sea que le haya hecho al pequeño hurón.  
>- entonces tu no eres.. ?<br>-por Merlin...Hermione , Tú crees que lo soy?- ella negó con un movimiento de la cabeza -Claro que no lo soy, ellos hacen lo mismo que hacían los mortifagos. Se creen héroes, atacando, robando, hiriendo, solo les falta matar, y tener un Voldemort como líder...- hizo una pausa para continuar - es muy diferente cuando no quieres relacionarte con alguno y quieres lo mismo para tu familia...- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas - es difícil olvidar... Para mi lo ha sido, cada vez que veo, hasta cuando escucho el apellido "Malfoy", se vienen a mi cabeza sonidos, primero tus gritos Hermione, esos gritos que me mataron por dentro , luego las risa de Bellatrix y los sollozos eternos de mi madre por perder a un hijo... - le tomo de la mano - aunque la noticia de Albus en Slytherin mas que era amigo del hijo de Draco Malfoy actuaron al tiempo como un tranquilizante que los apago poco a poco, ya podía oír decir "mortifago" hasta "Malfoy" sin oírte gritar en mi interior, imagino que se creo algo de inmunidad en mi ya que siempre hablábamos mucho con Ginny y Harry sobre nuestros hijos, y el nombre del hurón salía a relucir, pero el día que lo vi en la casa de mi hermana durante unas vacaciones junto a mi Rosie, fue como un activador, no sabes cuánto odie verlo ahí, todo mi "tratamiento" se fue para abajo..y ahora saber que se besa o que mas con mi única hija..!  
>- Ron, estás seguro que sigues escuchando gritos?- pregunto sonriendo - No serán solo celos ..?- termino<br>- que?  
>- solo celos.. Tu única hija, tu nena, con un enamorado, paseando tomados de la mano así como lo hacíamos nosotros- le explico - Tus típicos celos mas el hecho de que el chico es Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo entendiendo en verdad todo el asunto.- tú mismo acabas decir que ya no oías gritos, pero verlo junto a Rosie..- le dio énfasis a sus últimas palabras- qué opinas?<br>- no estoy seguro..- dijo dándose cuenta que en realidad los gritos cambiaron, ya no eran de Hermione, eran de el.  
>- Ron, yo si lo estoy.. tu no eres una mala persona, te conozco desde los once además soy tu esposa, una que ama profundamente a su pelirrojo celoso- dijo besándolo tiernamente<br>- no se que haría sin ti..- dijo terminando el beso -te amo Hermione..  
>- ahora quiero que me escuches bien, nunca voy a dejar de estar a tu lado, vamos a superar esto juntos..<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era de mañana, las actividades en San Mungo comenzaron con total normalidad, medimagos y sus ayudantes recorrían los pasillos visitando a sus pacientes , pero la novedad era el caso misterioso de Scorpius Malfoy, se comentaba por todos lados, hasta salió en el profeta, cosa que Draco fue arreglar apenas lo vio publicado muy temprano en la mañana.

Supuestamente Scorpius ya se había levantado, pero todavía nadie tenía la autorización de entrar, ya que seguía en control, los medimagos estaban vigilando que nada nuevo apareciera en el y que no sufra ninguna clase de crisis.

En cambio Ron de salud ya estaba perfecto, libre del frio, pero por su problema legal estaba complicado, la coartada existía a favor de que no era un antimortifagos por eso no temía, pero que tenga o no una celda en Azkaban dependía de los Malfoy, solo confirmando el ataque de Ron a su hogar en medio de la noche, era suficiente para que el mejor amigo de Harry Potter pase encerrado por lo menos 5 anos.

Molly Weasley madrugo a ver al menor de sus hijos junto con su único yerno, Ginny no pudo regresar con ellos porque tenía que atender a los demás integrantes del clan de los pelirrojos en la Madriguera por ausencia de su mama y todos los demás hermanos iban a llegar poco a poco con sus familias a esperar respuesta sobre el menor de todos, y no lo podían hacer en San Mungo porque ir todos era una locura sin nombre.

-Tienes que confiar, si no alzaron los cargos en tu contra desde anoche, no lo van hacer en estos momentos… Respira que no iras a Azkaban.

- Harry..-dijo desesperado - Draco no esta aquí, su hijo despertó pero no ha hablado aun con nadie, y Astoria junto a mi hija están esperando que les permitan verlo.- dijo recordando la situación cuando salió a dar la vuelta recomendada por su medimago, ya que después de descongelarse tenia que probar si músculos y huesos trabajaban bien - como sabes que Draco aprovecho su salida para hacer la demanda? o que el chico apenas hable con alguien lo pida por vengarse de mi? o que mi misma hija la cual ni se inmutó a verme en el pasillo lo haga por ellos solo porque está enojada por lo que hice…- hizo todas las preguntas rápidamente.

- Ron no digas eso!..-grito Molly Weasley - Aunque Rosie está enojada contigo, no creo que mande a su propio padre a Azkaban…ella te quiere mucho.

- yo también creo que Rosie no sería capaz de algo así- miro a su esposo con enojo por pensar esa barbaridad de su hija - En estos momentos solo quiere saber que Scorpius, su novio, este bien - le recalco lo de novio para que comience acostumbrarse a la palabra - Bueno en realidad todos queremos saber si esta bien.- termino Hermione.

-Lo ves Ron, todos estamos contigo, asi que termina rápido esa poción que te dieron, porque de aquí salimos para irnos a casa..

-Gracias Harry…

-No seas ridículo, no tienes que agradecer nada- sonrio el moreno.

-hay alguien aqui que se llame Rosie?- un medimago pregunto en la sala de espera. Al escuchar su nombre Rose Weasley se levanto del que habia sido su puesto por toda una madrugada. - el paciente en realidad no ha hecho mas que insultar y quejarse, hasta estuvo a punto de escaparse...-se quejo el joven medimago.

- y que tengo que ver yo con todo lo que está diciendo?- dudo Rosie.

- La ha nombrado muchas veces mientras recuperaba la consciencia, pensamos que puede hablar con el, pedirle que colabore, lo que más queremos es terminar este caso y poder decir que está listo para que se vaya, ayúdenos por favor- Rosie se viro donde Astoria, ella era la madre, ella debia decidir y hablar con su hijo, no quería ocupar ese lugar.

- querida, no te preocupes por mi- le dijo entendiendo su preocupación -Hace ya mucho tiempo que tienes más influencia en Scorpius que yo- confeso con una sonrisa, su hijo había cambiado muchas cosas por Rosie que ella en todos sus años como madre nunca lo había logrado. – por favor le das un beso de mi parte..

Rosie camino junto al doctor hacia la nueva habitación de Scorpius.  
>- tiene media hora para estar aquí, trate de convencerlo lo antes posible. Buena suerte Rosie..- dijo abriéndole la puerta.<br>- Ahora que!- grito Scorpius desde el sofá donde estaba leyendo.- me van a dejar salir?- ya había recuperado su color normal, estaba perfecto.

-No todavía, pero ya se mueren por hacerlo, y yo muero porque lo hagan- hablo la única persona que estaba con el en la habitación.

- Que haces aquí pecosa?

- vine hablar contigo y lo primero que quiero saber es porque tan enojado rubiecito?- le encantaba cuando se enojaba, le gustaba como se ponían sus cejas y sus ojos brillaban de una forma diferente.

- te parece poco? Estoy encerrado sin tener nada de nada - dijo volviendo a su lectura -Pero que tonto que soy…si tengo algo- dijo sarcásticamente - me va a tocar pasar el resto de mi vida con esto- dijo alzando la manga de la pijama -cortesía de los antimortifagos..- la marca era muy parecida a la de los mortifagos, en Scorpius que no tenía la original a simple vista se podía ver como si fuera esa en vez la de los antimortifagos.

Rosie no estaba molesta por su forma de actuar, comprendía que este no iba a estar entre los mejores días de su vida, pero sabia a la perfección que hacer para que su novio se recupere del enojo, poco a poco se acerco a el lentamente.

-me gusta...- dijo acariciando delicadamente la marca con sus dedos - me encanta- dijo sensualmente -Despierta algo en mi… que no se que..algo imposible describir - cambio sus dedos por labios para darle un beso en la marca. Scorpius no perdió la oportunidad de que esos labios esten pegados a los suyos.

-Sabes que hacer para subirme el ánimo…pero en verdad te gusta esta cosa?-pregunto sin dejarla de besar

-Si…!- paro el beso – Y por muchos motivos, demuestra de cierta manera lo mucho que me amas además que se ve algo sexy, creo que voy a poder acostumbrarme a ver esta marca todas las mananas cuando te levantes junto a mi- dijo volviéndolo a besar ahora ella.

-Sabes que soñé contigo mientras dormía…- le acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Si me entere...según tu medimago parece que solo te dedicabas a decir mi nombre…

- Bueno y como así te dejaron entrar aqui?- pregunto Scorpius antes de comenzar a besarla en el cuello, y con sus manos recorrer partes del cuerpo de su novia que ya conocía.

- no puedo pensar si comienzas a portarte tan cariñoso Malfoy... - pudo articular Rosie con dificultad he inmediatamente Scorpius se controlo.- a donde querias irte cuando intentaste escaparte?

- a mi casa obviamente… Estoy harto de estar aqui, yo estoy bien, no se que mas necesitan de mi..

- yo tampoco se que quieren, pero tienes que comportarte, recuerda que mas rápido te revisan mas rápido salimos de aqui.-le dijo coquetamente  
>-pecosa vas a venir conmigo?-pregunto sonriendo.<p>

- yo iría contigo a cualquier lado- contesto dándole un beso rápido - Faltan menos de 24 horas para poder hacer lo que quiera, y vivir contigo es lo primero en la lista.. Aunque claro que con las reglas de tus padres.

- Rosie…-sonrió dudando un poco de la elección pero no continuo no quería volver a tocar el mismo tema - por cierto como esta tu papa?

- con todo lo que ha pasado preguntas por el... - se renego.

-si pecosa de mi vida quiero saber que le paso a tu papa.- afirmo seguro - Quiero saber todo… no se que paso, me entere por una enfermera que lo acusaban de antimortifago, pero yo se que no lo es, me odia porque me beso contigo..

-Scorpius haces mucho mas que besarme- bromeo

-Shh!- la callo riéndose – Si por un beso me mando a San Mungo, imagina si se entera de todo lo demás… pero dime como esta?, porque sé que está también en San Mungo…-se había enterado mucho indirectamente.

- del estado frio ya salió, y también esta libre de Azkaban, al parecer fue involuntario su ataque, y mas bien a ayudado en el trabajo para bloquear el hechizo que te hizo la marca.

- que bueno…

- si tu lo dices…

- no estes enojada con el... Ya te dije, no supo como mas reaccionar, te esta perdiendo..

- ya lo hizo Scorpius- termino apenas tocaron la puerta - tu mama te manda un beso y compórtate- pidio cuando tocaron la puerta nuevamente para apurarla.

- No me ha gustado que te pongan tiempo para estar conmigo..- se quejo Scorpius.

- y por favor también deja de quejarte... - la puerta se abrió y entro uno de los medimagos - un segundo…- pidió amablemente al doctor - Te amo Malfoy- se despidió con un beso.

- yo tambien pecosa.

- Todo es culpa tuya, tuviste que involucrar a tus amigos con nuestra familia..- se quejo James entrando al cuarto donde estaba Albus leyendo el profeta.

- mis amigos con la familia? O solo te quejas de Scorpius con nuestra prima..?- atino en el blanco sin necesidad de perder la vista a su lectura - no hables de por gusto James..si todos saben que Scorpius te cae bien...

- entonces dices que estas de acuerdo que nuestra prima este de novia con Scorpius..- al el como primo no le gustaba tanto la noticia, pero en verdad Scorpius si era un buen amigo, y si es buen amigo puede ser un buen novio para su prima.

- si.. - le afirmo rápidamente a su hermano mayor -Scorpius es mi mejor amigo, y Rosie es como mi hermana, acepto que esten juntos...- se callo para no hablar de mas.

-pero...?- James pregunto enaseguida al notar que algo negativo habia.- Albus habla!

- no me gusta tampoco que estén tan juntos- hizo entender fácilmente lo negativo que veia en esa relacion de sus amigos.

-deja ver si te entiendo- sonrió james picaramente - entonces nuestra primita ya ya...?- obviamente la respuesta era "si" pero Albus no lo podía decir por el bien de su prima y el suyo, la unica reacción fue ponerse rojo ya que ni el lo sabia hasta el encuentro que tuvo ayer con la pareja.

- no seras pelirrojo pero cuando te pones nervioso todos pueden ver lo Weasley que hay en ti Albus -se metió Lily en la conversación - y gracias a eso intuyo que la respuestA A tu pregunta James es un rotundo "si"- los 3 comenzaron a reírse, no de la vida privada de su primaa, si no de las ocurrencias de Lily, Albus aun no podía superar lo "Weasley que hay en ti", el era el unico no pelirrojo seguido por Rosie que se salvaba por tener el pelo algo rojizo al sol aque comparado con el da Lily no era nada.

- hermanos Potter Weasley, no creen que es de muy mal gusto hablar de alguien de esa forma? Peor aun cuando la persona se encuentra aqui escuchando todo-les sonrio ahora los 3 estaban rojos de la verguenza - No creo que mi tia Ginny les haya enseñado a portarse asi!-bromeo

-Rosie!- gritaron al unísono.

- desde cuando estas aqui?- pregunto James asustado.

- te lo pongo asi James– dijo sonriéndolo maliciosamente -lo suficiente para saber de que hablaban- dijo primero seria haciéndolo poner a James pálido y nervioso – tranquilízate, no es para tanto – dijo inmediatamente comenzando a reírse a carcajadas, demostrándole que solo bromeaba. A Rosie que sus primos hablaran de su vida en realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, tal vez en otras circunstancias se hubiera molestado, pero en esos momentos tenía otras cosas en que pensar - pero bueno…- dijo acabando el segmento 'opinen sobre la prima y Malfoy". -Acabo de llegar con nana Molly, hoy va a ser un día muy familiar, vamos a comer todos juntos, podremos jugar quidditch, hasta limpiar el jardín- dijo riéndose -Una linda tarde con toda la familia…- dijo con total seguridad que sus primos iban a creerle.

-que bien!- se levanto Lily para salir corriendo al encuentro de su abuela- Oye y mi tio?- pregunto parada a un paso de la puerta.

- Mucho Mejor, la buena noticia que ya salió de San Mungo y como los Malfoy no lo demandaron también esta a salvo de Azkaban- dijo recordando que lo segundo para ella no era tan buena, ya que le hubiera gustado que su padre pase por lo menos un día encerrado, se lo habia pedido a Draco por mas de media hora, pero el buen hombre no fue capaz de aceptar otra cosa mas. – Esta viniendo para acá con mama, nosotras llegamos antes por que venimos con polvos flu..- fue suficiente para que Lily retome su camino y salga del cuarto.

- listo ahora que al fin viniste voy a organizar todo para nuestro partido de quidditch, es horrible cuando un equipo queda incompleto.. - dijo y desapareció dejando solo a los dos primos en la habitación.

- "linda tarde con toda la familia"- repitió Albus, al igual que su padre era experto repitiendo frases antes de comenzar a hablar seriamente – A ti te pasa algo Rosie, nunca en tu sano juicio habrías dicho algo asi, peor despues de todo lo ocurrido – comento pensativo, habia gato encerrado y lo tenia que descubrir, pero no entendía porque solo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, su única idea de lo que podía estar pasando – O es que piensas irte algún lado primita?- pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Como crees Albus...- contesto Rosie trabándose, señal suficiente para que Albus se de cuenta que algo escondía - Irme..eres un ocurrido- dijo riéndose de la forma mas falsa posible pero paro enseguida al ver lo tonta que se escuchaba, su primo nunca le iba a creer, ni ella misma lo hacia, además Albus la conocía demasiado bien - Albus a ti no puedo mentirte...si pienso irme, me voy con Scorpius..

- sigues con la idea de vivir con ellos?- dijo cansado ya del mismo tema de todo el día pasado

-Si Albus- afirmo rápidamente - Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron..- dijo acomodándose en el sofá junto a su primo, tenían mucho de que hablar – Te voy a contar todo, después de ver a Scorpius, su padre me esperaba para hablar conmigo, me conto su decisión tomada, la cual es secreto..

-Sabes que- la interrumpió -No quiero toda la historia, puedes decir en pocas palabras que que esta pasando..

-los Malfoy se van... Y yo me voy con ellos..

- eso ya lo se! pero porque?- grito pero luego se tapo la voz, no quería atraer a nadie de la familia al cuarto con sus gritos.

- escúchame, los Malfoy como familia están acabados, moralmente destruidos, Draco no quiere esperar a que otro ser querido sea lastimado, arreglo todo para irse primero a donde su padre luego no se donde, porque todavia no me lo han dicho.

-perfecto, entiendo que este preocupado Draco, pero tu familia es otra querida prima- dijo ya tranquilo -Tu no eres una Malfoy eres Weasley..

- por favor... antiende en silencio por solo tres minutos por favor- le pidió de favor– El papa de Scorpius hace mas o menos ya dos semanas comenzó a recibir cartas amenazadoras de lo antimortifagos, el nunca le hizo caso, porque le parecía una tontería que personas asi existieran, y paso por alto a cada una de ellas - comenzó relatando la parte de Draco -Pero la que carta que recibió hoy lo mato...-dijo llenandose de lagrimas - Los siguen...les mandaron fotos de todos hasta de Scorpius en el colegio, la carta tenia la típica cosa de ellos, sus ideas y locuras, pero habia algo diferente le escribieron sobre una nueva regla que habían lanzado, algo sobre que las personas que estén cerca de los mortifagos iban a ser reconocidos como traidores, y que ellos al igual que todos los mortifagos deberían estar marcados para ser recordados, terminando con la frase "Una Rosa puede envenenarse rápidamente'  
>-no estas segura si hablan de ti, es una metáfora muy interesante sobre flores y venenos- al ver como su prima lo veía queriando matar anadio -Pero bueno supongamos que si es sobre ti que hablan al final, irte no es la mejor solución no tienes que irte con los Malfoy, nosotros te podemos cuidar.<p>

-Yo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se metan en problemas por mi, no asoportaria que les pasara algo por mi culpa.

-ya digamos que ellos, los malos te consideran Malfoy por ser novia de Scorpius, que puede pasar si les hacemos creer aque terminaste con el…ellos se van tu te quedas y listo...no hay traidores de por medio.

- Albus Potter decidido esta, no vine a preguntarte tu opinión, yo me voy ahora...

-estas loca! No te va a pasar nada... - estaba super que enojado con su prima - estas aprovechando todo esto para largarte con el! Los antimortifagos no pueden tocarte! Tu eres hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, sobrina de Harry Potter...- la única reacción de Rosie fue tirarle unas fotos y se echo a llorar en la cama, las fotos eran en el colegio, de ella con Scorpius, tomados de la mano, abrazados, besandose, además habían otras de solo ella, leyendo en la biblioteca, conversando con sus primas, en realidad la seguían, la tenian fichada, en verdad la consideraban una Malfoy.

- Estoy segura que a ellos no les importa que sea Weasley menos que sea sobrina de Harry Potter -dijo a ver la cara de sorpresa de su primo por las fotos -si me voy es porque no quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa...ustedes son todo para mi...tengo miedo de que asi como me marcaron a mi por estar con Scorpius, los vean también como traidores.

- Todavía No estoy seguro si tu decisión es la mas acertada, y no se me ocurre que hacer para detenerte o por lo menos para que cambies de opinión- sonrió con dificultad - además no creo que llegaras a estar desprotegida y en peligro si te quedas aqui, mi papa y tios harian todo para cuidarte - dijo abrazándola - pero a la vez se de lo que eres capaz por amor- dijo entregándole una de las fotos en la que ni ella se dio cuenta que estaba con la corbata de Slytherin, ese detalle que cambiaba cuando con pocion multijugos entraba al dormitorio de Scorpius mientras el equipo de quidditch entrenaba, asi conseguían que Albus y la dueña del pelo no ase apareciera por ahí - no quiero que te pase nada primita.. si crees que es mejor irte con el dolor del alma te apoyo..

- gracias Albus- le dio un beso en la mejilla -si te he dicho que eres mi primo favorito?

-Si lo has dicho…- se rieron juntos.

-Rose...- Hermione abrio la puerta - hija necesito hablar contigo..- le pidio sonriendo, a pesar de los anos Hermione se cuidaba y se mantenía muy bien.

_**Nanda**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Rose...- Hermione abrió la puerta - hija necesito hablar contigo..- le pidio sonriendo, a pesar de los anos Hermione se cuidaba y se mantenía muy bien.

- claro mama- contesto escondiendo los nervios Rosie, lo que menos queria hoy era escenas que la pudieran poner mas triste, aunque estaba segura que lo que iba hacer era por el bien de su familia-Albus…

-ya ya me voy...- se desapareció enfrente de su prima antes de darle una sonrisa malévola.

-ya no me molesta que lo hagas enfrente mio Potter, ya desde ls 12 lo podre hacer!- grito Rosie, afuera se escucharon las risas del hijo menor de Harry, siendo acompañado automáticamente por las risas de Rosie, pero al ver a su mama, seriamente esperando por ella, se calmo.

-Potter? – sonrio – Eso está muy Scorpius no lo crees hija?- dijo Hermione riéndose, siempre que estaba con sobrino y el amigo de el, le gustaba el trato con apellidos que hacían de repente, ya que comparado con el que ella llego a escuchar en su época de colegio ,este era en tono amable, cordial, demostrando respeto y una muy buena amistad.

-En realidad si…- sonrió acordándose de su rubio – Mama, de el quieres hablar, verdad?- pregunto

-Si ese tema también esta incluido, pero primero pequeña necesito decirte como me siento…- dijo acomodándose en el mismo puesto que Albus había dejado junto a lado de su hija, en el mismo mueble en que ella se sentaba hablar con Harry y Ron durante sus vacaciones en la madriguera, y en la que unas cuantas veces se beso con Ron antes y después de casados, en realidad todo el cuarto le traía recuerdos de su vida, como cuando ya siendo mama junto a Ginny cambiaban los pañales al mismo tiempo - No sabes lo confundida que estoy, siempre pensé que nuestra relación madre e hija era muy buena, pero ayer al enterarme de tu noviazgo de años, mi idea se desvaneció por completo- dijo tristemente – Hija… por que la falta de sinceridad y confianza hacia todos? Por que hacia mi?- la voz de Hermione se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron- hija me duele mucho todo lo que paso, pero lo que más lastimo esa dolor y aun lo hace, es saber que nunca me dijiste nada.

-Mama, siempre quise decirlo, no sabes cuánto… cada una de las cartas que te mande desde Hogwarts fueron escritas dos veces, la primera y por voluntad propia te contaba todo absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba, pero luego la volvía a reescribir omitiendo a Scorpius…

-Por que lo hacías? Me hubiera gustado que no hayas cambiado nunca las cartas, yo soy tu madre y siempre quiero saber de ti, todo lo que te pasa y sucede- le tomo la mano dulcemente - Rosie esa es mi misión, no por nada te tuve 9 meses conmigo, te cuide, alimente, te bañé, te console cuando te peleabas con Albus por algún juguete viejo, estuve contigo en todo momento, tus primeras palabras y pasos, la primera vez que le quitaste la varita a tu padre y salieron chispas..

-Que buenos recuerdos…-dijo con melancolía Rosie, su vida era feliz, tenia una familia que la amaba y estaba segura, que el dia que ella regrese, la iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos, asi como la historia que una vez su abuela Granger le conto, algo de la Biblia, el libro religioso muggle, que ese chico tomo el dinero que le correspondía de su padre, lo fue a malgastar a otros lados, y cuando se quedo sin nada regreso para trabajar como empleado, pero su padre lo recibió encantando. -Mama lo siento mucho, no quería que te sintieras asi- comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su madre –Tu siempre fuiste especial para mi, mi mejor amiga, no puede pensar como sería mi vida sin una mama como tu!- las lagrimas salían por más de una razón, esto podía ser una despedida sin que su madre lo sepa

-Pequeña no llores mas, tranquila que aquí sigo y no me ire a ningún lado– eso le dio mas potencia a las lagrimas de Rosie ella era la que se iba..- Vamos hablar de algo que te alegre, cuéntame sobre tu y Scorpius, ya 3 anos?- su madre era la mejor, en realidad ese tema si podía quietarle esa sensación de culpabilidad que tenia por irse.

-4 anos mama, en 3 y 15 días..- puedo sonreir al recordar.

-Como que no llevas la cuenta- ambas se rieron – Si mis calculos no se equivocan desde 4to… - dijo modestamente, sus matemáticas nunca fallaban – Sabes que hija Yo también tuve mi primera relación en 4to…

-Con Mi papa?- pregunto sorprendida, era primera vez que iban hablar con su mama de algo asi, y estaba emocionada.

-No…el no fue…- dijo algo sonrojada, y Rosie se sorprendió mas, siempre pensó que su papa fue el primero y único enamorado de su mama– Aunque siempre me gusto tu padre desde primero, en cuarto ano durante el torneo de los tres magos se puede decir que salí con Viktor Krum…

-El buscador famoso?

-Si…pero fue algo nada oficial, encuentros en la biblioteca, unos cuantos por el jardín, me invito al baile, nada mas, debo admitir que era muy lindo, pero tu padre me había conquistado sin hacer nada.

-Sin hacer nada…- se rio – Entonces si nunca hizo nada, como termianron juntos..

- Tu papa siempre fue tímido conmigo, no se que le pasaba …como que tenía miedo de mirarme a los ojos- confeso – Claro que era un celoso, cuando Sali con Viktor me di cuenta, pero el después en 6to salió con una chica- dijo con todo el desprecio – Y ahí yo me enoje, unos días parecía que se moría por mi, pero otros no quería ni verme, te juro que si yo no lo hubiera besado, el nunca se hubiera lanzado a pedirme que salgamos..- ambas se rieron.

-No somos tan diferentes mama, mi primer beso no oficial con Scorpius también fue obra mía

-Primer beso no oficial? Me estoy preocupando por eso…

-Si fue raro, fue un accidente rápido, pero después decidimos que no lo llamaríamos beso porque fue hasta infantil -se sonrojo – por eso creo que cuando llego el día de nuestro verdadero primer beso ni cuenta nos dimos, fue tan perfecto, estábamos en el anden, y Albus salió a buscar a Lily, se sentó junto a mi , me tomo la mano, y sin darnos cuenta, el primer beso oficial.

-Se nota que Quieres mucho a Scorpius…

-Mama, no solo lo quiero, lo amo con todo mi corazón...! o no se si es hasta más que eso- se volvió a sonrojar - Es extraño lo que siento, a veces tengo pesadillas que por algún motivo Scorpius no está conmigo o le pasa algo, y me levanto llorando…- le conto tranquila – Siento que sin el no podría vivir, me he acostumbrado mucho a estar con el. Aunque ya mismo tengamos 4, es como que ni siquiera tuviéramos uno, ya que no éramos una pareja normal, nunca pensé que me pudiera enamorar asi…

-estoy feliz por tu felicidad, pero no quiero que te obsesiones, tienes que darte tiempo para tus otros amigos, amigas, no solo tus primos, no solo Albus específicamente, no quiero que te prives de una vida por que crees que ya conociste al amor de tu vida…

-Mama yo se… pero estoy segura que Scorpius es eso, el amor de mi vida… Es único, me cuida muchísimo, me respeta, en todo nuestro tiempo como pareja nunca me ha hecho llorar, hemos tenidos peleas normales la mayoría por celos, muchos en el colegio creían que que estaba disponible, me molestaban y escribían, hasta una vez me toco salir con uno por culpa de mis primas, pero bueno esas peleas ayudaron a nuestra relación a crecer, y este último ano que ya alguien sabia lo nuestro, fue también otra mejoría- respiro aunque nunca lo había visto de esa forma, en verdad Albus era un apoyo para ellos, siempre estuvo ahí para decir la posición del otro, acompañar a uno a dañarle la cita al otro, avisar si uno esta llorando o por lo menos para enojarse si no aparecíamos por ningún lado, y hoy era el único que sabía lo que iba hacer – Albus se entero por error, además quiero decir que Scorpius Malfoy siempre me decia que le cuente a alguien, el inmediatamente le conto a sus padres, una vez nos peleamos por eso, de que ya era hora que alguien por mi lado sepa y siempre decía que mi mama era la mas indicada- dijo haciéndola sonreir – Nunca se olvida de cómo le serviste un buen trozo de pie de calabaza en la casa de mi tía Ginny, siempre que come pie me dice 'tu mama esa vez me dio el trozo mas grande' ' tu mama me quiere, y quiere que estemos juntos"- dijo riéndose al recordar.

-Scorpius Malfoy tenía toda la razón al decirte eso pequeña…- confirmo las predicciones del rubio sobre sus deseos – Siempre lo vi lindo para ti, y siempre se vio como que tenían química, desde el principio cuando eran unos pequeños recién llegados de su 1er ano, con Ginny decíamos cada ano, cuando se iban a Hogwarts de regreso que hacían una bonita pareja, y que ya queríamos que estén juntos- la abrazo - claro que ahora que me doy cuenta, por tres anos, hemos añorado algo que ya era un hecho- se rio – Con Ginny siempre hablaba sobre lo hermoso que seria que tu te enamoraras, claro que con tu padre eso no era una conversación sana, se hubiera puesto como loco.- sonrio – Por eso mi gran confidente siempre es tu tia…otra pregunta, ya que me tienes que actualizar con todo hija.

-No hay problema, contestare casi todo- dijo dándole a entender que algunos detalles no se los iba a dar todavía.

-La relación mejoro o no después de que Albus se entero?

-Si mejoro mucho, hasta creo que alguien sepa en el colegio fue una ayuda para no sentir que nuestra relación no existía, además que Albus por si ayudaba en cosas internas..

-Como cuales? – tenia una gran curiosidad de saber mas sobre su hija y novio.

-Bueno…como el dia que acompaño a Scorpius a dañar la cita que mis primas aceptaron y organizaron por mi, o cuando me aviso que Scorpius estaba deprimido por la carta que le aviso lo de su abuelo- dijo sonrojándose, ya que ese momento terminaba de una forma que su mama aun no debería saber - Ademas nos sirvió bastante ya no tener que organizar un encuentro dependiendo de la agenda de Albus, ya solo le decíamos que íbamos hacer algo y que alguno de nosotros lo buscábamos de regreso…- dijo entre risas.

-Rosie, pero eso tampoco ha estado bien de su parte, Albus esperando por ustedes, muy grosero esconderse de el…

-Mama, el era el único que sabia, igual aun necesitamos escondernos de los demás, si no teníamos nuestros encuentros, nunca hubiéramos podido conversar, tomarnos de la mano mientras que jugamos a ver formas de las nubes…y se supone uno que otro beso.

- Entiendo, querían su tiempo… - cuando su hija hablaba del pequeño Malfoy, sus ojos brillaban diferentes y tenia siempre una sonrisa -Espero que no se hayan pasado nunca del limite frente de Albus, tu primo es Weasley tambien…

-Mama, Albus no había un visto un beso hasta ayer cuando todos lo vieron, el nos reto por nuestro secreto, el pensaba que ya con el sabiendo ya todos iban a saber, Scorpius lo apoyaba, pero yo no quería, tenía miedo que pase algo…- dijo suspirando dándose cuenta de la realidad – Y si paso algo, y creo que de todas las cosas que nos imaginamos que podía pasar, una noche en San Mungo nunca estuvo en lista. Peor por un atentado antimortifago…

-Ya olvidemos eso… tu papa en verdad siente mucho lo que ocurrió y está dispuesto a disculparse con Scorpius, pero bueno, hay que estar felices por que ambos ya salieron de San Mungo, y tu al fin estas con tu familia, me hiciste llorar mucho pequeña, sentí que la tercera parte de mi corazón se desprendía- Hugo y Ron eran dueños de las otras dos terceras partes.

-Lo siento mucho…- la abrazo a su madre, comenzando a llorar de nuevo, justo por esto no quería una escena como esta con nadie de su familia, ni con Albus, le afectaba mucho ver como todos sufrirían por su ausencia, pero estaba segura que el sufrimiento que tendrían si se quedaba iba a ser mas grande, si los antimortifagos le hacían algo a ella, iba a ser mucho peor. – Mama te amo, y aunque a veces me he portado como una idiota quiero que sepas que siempre siempre estás conmigo, y no quiero que llores por mi nunca mas…- ambas estaban abrazadas, Hermione no sabía que esta era la forma que su hija se estaba despidiendo por no se sabía cuánto tiempo.

-Yo también!- grito Hugo corriendo al encuentro de sus dos mujeres. – Quiero abrazarlas!

-Si me dejan yo también puedo ser muy útil en ese abrazo…- Ron pidió indirectamente a su hija. –Puedo?...- termino de preguntar y todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Rosie.

-Claro que si papa..- contesto sonriendo, si se iba a volver a ir no podía seguir enojada con el, para que no se sienta culpable cuando no la encuentren . –Son la mejor familia que alguien pudiera tener- grito riendo cuando el abrazo familiar se completo.

-No se ustedes, pero ya mucho amor-se comenzó soltar Hugo después de segundos largos abrazados. – Además la comida que mi tía Ginny hizo esta fabulosa, y todos la queremos comer caliente…- dijo jalando a su mama con el, solo era un ano menor a su hermana pero era mas alto que ella y su madre.

-Rose…

-Papa, olvidado y cuenta nueva… en verdad no hay que tocar nunca mas lo que paso, solo estar bien y disfrutar en familia…- dijo librándose de una escena mas, ya no aguantaba toda la tensión familiar.

-Por mi está bien!- respiro Ron, no quería tocar el tema de su casi ida a Azkaban nunca mas en su vida. Con la puerta abierta de la habitación, el olor de la comida entro a invadir todo el lugar. – En verdad que mi hermanita cocina excelente…

-Ha aprendido de la mejor- dijo refiriéndose a la nana Molly y captando el olor de la famosa salsa Weasley -Ya bajemos, que me muero de hambre!

La tarde paso sin ningún problema, para evitar cualquier comentario fuera de lugar se decidió antes que Rosie baje que no se iba a tocar el tema, asi que todo fue tranquilidad en la madriguera, hasta que todos los primos se reunieron a jugar el gran partió de quidditch organizado por James, Rosie y Albus estaban en el mismo equipo, junto a Molly, primera hija de Percy, Fred y Roxanne, los hijos George, y Louis el hijo menor de Bill y Fleur.

Mientras en el otro equipo estaban, Lily y James, junto con Hugo, Lucy la menor de Percy y Dominique la segunda niña de Bill, ese equipo estaba incompleto por que Victoire no podía jugar embarazada de dos meses de Teddy.

De todos ellos los únicos que jugaban quidditch en el colegio, o habían jugado, eran los hermanos Potter, Lily no porque no le gusta competir contra su hermano Albus, y Hugo. Aunque se hablo mucho en la reunión familiar que Roxanne iba a hacer la prueba este ano que ya iba a 4to ano en Hogwarts.

Este año el juego fue diferente, por que como nunca, el equipo de Albus, estaba muy parejo al de James, que siempre ganaba por bastante, al parecer Rosie siempre habia estado en el lugar incorrecto jugando.

-Que buena atajada! – gritaba Ron desde la cocina donde se podía ver todo – Miren todos! mi hija tiene mis dotes de guardián!- gritaba orgullosamente Ron desde la cocina.

-No te emociones tanto, que ya mismo tu hijo con la astucia necesaria le va a lanzar una bluddger, y hasta ahí va a llegar Rosie…- dijo riendo con todos su cuñados.

-Harry Potter!- ahora el grito fue todas las mujeres

-Dime que cambiaste y pusiste las bluddgers seguras en el kit de quiddicth de Jame…- desafío Ginny quitándole el plato del postre. Ella le encantaba jugar quidditch, pero no era capaz de ver a sus hijos jugando por diversión como si fuera real. Ya que estos primos se tomaban muy enserio el juego, y peor si estaba Hugo con su bate, no quería ser testigo de la ida de otro Weasley a San Mungo.

-Claro que si lo hice! Siempre lo hago!- dijo levantándose y besándola dulcemente.

-Que habíamos hablado sobre las demostraciones de afecto hacia nuestra hermanita Harry?- ahora fue George quien se levanto de la mesa – En esta casa, y con todos presentes es mejor que no le toques ni un pelo- dijo bromeando como antes.

-Por favor George…- ahora fue Angelina – Ya tienen un hijo graduado de Hogwarts y vas a seguir con esas reglas.- todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Estan muy felices…- comento Rosie en el descanso viendo hacia la ventana donde estaban todos sus tios riendo y conversando, radiantes de felicidad.

-Te estás arrepintiendo?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Era difícil que su primita por unas cuantas risitas cambie de parecer.

-Al contrario, estoy mas segura de lo que voy hacer…- dijo volviendo a ver hacia la ventana.

-Si sabes que van llorar-dijo tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza que su prima Victoire les preparo.

-Claro que lo se… pero esas lagrimas serán mucho menos que las que pueden botar si me llegara a pasar algo…

-Yo se…- dijo dando el ultimo sorbo de su vaso -Sabes que me puse a pensar- respiro pensativo -En el colegio tiene que haber un antimortifagos, por eso tienen fotos tuyas, y yo voy a descubrir quién es… además sospecho que es el mismo que estuvo con tu papa en el bar.

-Olvídate de eso…solo trata de pensar en cómo ganarle a James este partido..

-Eso esta controlado, míralo – dijo diriengo la mirada a su hermano- Esta desesperado, no sabe que hacer, y las bluddgers de hule que mi mama puso no sirven para lastimarte, asi que Hugo no le sirve de nada con el bate, y Lily es perfecta encontrando snitchs pero como decidimos jugar sin ella, tampoco eso lo va a salvar esta vez, solo tiene que tratar de meter goles, y tu estas evitando eso..- unas nubes negras oscurecieron el patio, y poco a poco comenzaron a caer gotas.

-Chicos! Con lluvia no, por favor entren antes que se empapen…- la voz de nana Weasley se escucho en el jardín.

-Quedamos en empate por mal tiempo - grito Albus a todos sus primos – Te conviene James- se rio y todos comenzaron a coger sus cosas para entrar a comer el postre que habían guardado. – Rosie..?

-Albus… Llego la hora- una luz platinada se prendía y apagaba en el jardín dándole la senal.

-Que es eso?

-Cuídate mucho, entra antes que las chicas para que no te pregunten mucho por mi- dijo viendo Lucy y Molly seguían caminando afuera. – Te quiero Albus…- dijo abrazándola.

-Cuídate tu, y cuida al rubio también…- fue lo ultimo que le dijo a su prima, antes de verla correr hacia la luz, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y seco dos lagrimas de su rostro, entro antes que sus primas como Rosie le habia ordenado, y solo esperaba que no se den cuenta tan rápido de la ausencia de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Correr hacia la luz plateada fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, Aunque la distancia era corta sentía su cuerpo pesado y sin fuerza , su corazón le decia se diera la vuelta que corriera hacia el postre hecho por su tia que la esperaba en la madriguera para estar más tiempo con su familia, muy dentro de su corazón algo le pedia que se quedara además de que lleno su cabeza de muchas preguntas... Seguiría Albus parado en pleno jardín? O le había hecho caso y entro antes que sus primas? Se daría cuenta su familia rápidamente que no estaba? Sería bueno ver a la madriguera por una última vez en quien sabia cuanto tiempo? Si paraba alguien la vería! O peor alguien la habría visto y corría detrás de ella persiguiéndola?... Muchas preguntas sin respuesta en tan poco tiempo, preguntas que la torturaban internamente, estaba cometiendo un error? Estaba dudando?...

Pero al mismo tiempo otra parte de ella le decía que estaba bien irse, todo por evitar que su querida familia se pase las vacaciones defendiéndola de los antimortifagos, con el stress que podían atacarla en cualquier momento, más trabajo para su tio Harry que llevaba ya meses investigando, James recién graduado era capaz de entregarse por completo a su protección sin importarle ni por un minuto por su futuro, su mama lloraría mas por miedo a perderla, su hermano se pasarían las vacaciones en la madriguera y no podría hacer el super viaje a Francia junto a su padre que llevaban organizando por casi dos anos, y no solo Hugo estaría en la madriguera, todos los Weasleys se encerrarían en ella, ya que entre todas las casas era el lugar mas seguro en cual entraban todos.

Su decisión era una bendición para los suyos, esa era la forma que ella se sacrificaba por ellos, dejarlos libre de cualquier inconveniente, ya que lamentablemente ella estaba marcada y eso nadie lo podía cambiar...

La luz estaba más cerca y ya no brillaba tanto como al comienzo, ni 10 segundos se había demorado en llegar corriendo al lugar de donde salía, se dio cuenta por el olor de los árboles y sus formas que aun seguía muy cerca de la casa de sus abuelos pero a la vez ya se sentía tan lejos de ella.

Atrás de uno de los arboles pudo distinguir a su Malfoy, muchas veces encontró alguno de sus primos en esos mismos arboles mientras jugaban a las escondidas, típico juego muggle de niños, agradeció de todo corazón que haya sido Scorpius que la haya ido a recoger y no su padre Draco como estaba planeado, ya que al mirar esos ojos grises que tanto le encantaba, era remedio suficiente para dejar de preguntarse y pensar en cosas que la entristecían y la ponían a prueba. Y solo hasta recibir una sonrisa de bienvenida de parte del rubio, se dio cuenta que estaba dejando a su familia libre mientras que ella estaría segura junto al amor de su vida. Aparentemente no estaba cometiendo ningún error.

-Pecosa...- dijo Scorpius tomándola de la mano, al mismo tiempo que con la otra se agarraba de lo que a simple vista era un transbordador. De repente todo el bosque conocido comenzó a dar vueltas y desvanecerse frente a ella, cerró los ojos para no ver más, ya que nunca le había gustado la sensación de los transbordadores, esa mezcla de colores y sonidos siempre la mareaban, desde que era una niña, hasta tenia recuerdos de haber vomitado unas dos veces por todo el movimiento, pero por un extraño motivo de todas las veces que se recordaba en un transbordador, esta fue la experiencia más larga y rara, ya que en un gran tramo, lo único que percibió fue como que olor de agua y unas cuantas gotas, cuando al fin sintió que el exterior no daba vuelta a su alrededor abrió los ojos.

El lugar donde estaba parada era nuevo para ella, estaban en un parque muy bonito y colorido, pero el ambiente era diferente, el aire se sentía más puro, el olor era nuevo e incomparable. Había una calle cerca, y al ver pasar unos cuantos carros, noto una gran diferencia a los que estaba acostumbrada. Pero por lo menos ya no se sentía tan perdida, sabia algo, estaba segura que estaba fuera de Inglaterra, pero no sabía exactamente en donde. Scorpius nunca la había soltado de la mano en todo el camino hasta aca y la guio por el parque hacia la calle, unos cuantos niños muggles jugaban, y gracias a sus palabras y acento se dio cuenta donde estaban, aunque eso era imposible.

-Yo tampoco entendí como mi papa logro que el transbordador nos trajera hasta acá, yo también pensaba que estaba prohibido salir de Europa…- dijo comprendiendo la cara de incrédula de su novia.

-Vamos a ir a la casa de tus abuelos?- fueron las primeras palabras de Rosie, después de caminar unos cinco minutos por casas muy bonitas y hogareñas.

-No…- contesto deteniéndose enfrente de una de las casas bonitas –tu familia te va a buscar por cielo y tierra, y a la casa de mi abuelos es el primero lugar al que van a llegar. Así que nosotros tomamos otro rumbo, muy diferente al el de mis padres.

-Y cuando llegue mi familia a buscarme si es que lo hacen- dijo como probabilidad aunque con seguridad si iba a pasar -Tus papas que van a decirles?- pregunto mientras veía como Scorpius sacaba un juego de llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

-la verdad…- sonrió pícaramente – Mira cuando mi papa me dio los detalles lo único que me pareció lógico fue en venir a EEUU, todo lo demás fue una tontería, lo de vivir con mis abuelos, y si tu familia llegaba, íbamos a tener un lugar para escondernos y no se qué otras cosas- dijo abrazándola por detrás, indicándole en señas que ella iba a abrir la puerta en el momento adecuado – Eso era ponernos en riesgo todos, íbamos a ser mas odiados que los mismos mortifagos y ahora de los antimortifagos solo por haber secuestrado a Rose Weasley, ya que eso dirían todos…Claro que no le dije a mi papa que me parecía una pésima idea, imagínate escondernos más de lo que ya íbamos hacer, hacerte pasar un mal rato- dijo todo enojando, haciéndola notar que tuvo mucha fuerza de voluntad en no enojarse frente a su padre – por eso fingí estar de acuerdo, y acepto todo pero de dientes para afuera… y se me ocurrió una gran idea " quieres estar conmigo, escondernos, huir de todos"- le dijo susurrando en el oído como a la vez proponiéndoselo.

-Si quiero en verdad, muero por estar solo contigo, aunque esto es una locura estoy dispuesta a cometerla…

-Pecosa, no te vas arrepentir- le dio un beso corto -Prácticamente somos adultos, no necesitamos de mis padres peor de mi abuelos, yo tengo mis ahorros y listo, nadie nos va a encontrar…- dijo tomándole la mano llevándola a la cerradura de la puerta

-Scorpius, me quieres explicar de quien es la casa que estoy a punto de abrir…- pregunto riéndose nerviosa

-Hice unas llamadas haciéndome pasar por mi papa antes de irte a buscar, y conseguí esto…por favor será más linda mi historia si abres la casa- le pidió dulcemente, Rosie hizo caso y la abrió.

La casa era muy bonita, era pequeña, solo de un solo piso, la sala y comedor tenían un estilo rustico algo medieval, la cocina chiquita y delicada, con todo lo necesario, dos cuartos, ambos amoblados. Aunque era humilde tenia un toque acogedor.

-Lo único complicado fue cambiar el rumbo del transbordador, por eso llegamos un poquito lejos.- haciendole un casa tour –Mira justo dos cuartos, uno para ti y el otro para mi- dijo riendo a carcajadas

-Scorpius Malfoy no seas ridículo- lo beso para silenciar las risas, claro que ninguno de los dos querían estar en cuartos separados

- Bienvenida a casa Rosie...- dijo alejándose un poco de ella para darle el espacio que necesitaba.

-Quieres decir que vamos a vivir aquí! juntos!- se lanzó a los brazos de Scorpius para luego besarlo, ese era el sueno de su vida, vivir con el, aunque claro que en sus sueños estaban en otra circunstancias, pero bueno al fin y al cabo iba a vivir con él. – Entonces tus padres no saben dónde estamos?

-Nadie lo sabe indirectamente…- dijo dándole un beso corto – Cuando mi abuelo decidió venirse aca, mi padre compro como unas 8 casas por todo EEUU, de todo un poco, pequeñas como estas, y otras un poco mas grandes como la que estan viviendo, mis abuelos tenían que elegir en cual vivir. La ventaja fue que mi papa nunca las devolvió, yo creo que se olvido, así que cuando hice mi llamada, en realidad estaba consiguiendo la dirección y datos de unas de las 7 casas restantes que mi abuela desprecio, por chiquita, fea, el barrio, o cualquier pretexto que puso. Mi abuela Narcissa es especial muchas veces.

-Y como decidiste tu cual elegir?- esta era perfecta, y estaba segura que ninguna de las otras le iba a gustar o llenar tanto como esta.

-Ya la había elegido hace mucho tiempo…Desde que vi las fotos de las compras, esta me encanto, el barrio era muy lindo, floreado con rosas por todos lados, detalle que me encanto por que combinan contigo- dijo acariciándole el rostro – el tamaño era el ideal para comenzar, tu sabes la primera casa y todo eso…- se sonrojo -además aquí en Georgia, creo que se llama este estado, el clima es rico, y no estamos localizados en una ciudad muy grande, mas bien estamos en un pueblito, como un suburbio.- explico con su típica sonrisa – Yo se que no estuvo bien lo que hice pero seamos consientes, de esta forma ganamos los dos, tu libras a tu familia de los antimortifagos, y yo libro a la mia de los Weasley.- explico lógicamente- Te gusta?-pregunto con miedo

-Me encanta…!- en realidad Scorpius lo había pensado muy bien en tan poco tiempo y con tanta presion– Pero solo quiero saber una última cosa…

-Pregunta lo que sea pecosa…-

-Por cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?- esa pregunta la tenía desde que Draco le conto su plan.

-El tiempo necesario para que capturen a los antimortifagos o por lo menos saber que estaremos seguros allá… - dijo dando a entender que podía ser mucho mas tiempo de lo que esperaban -La cosa es estar juntos, así el tiempo no va a pasar en vano- dijo tomándole la mano, Rosie se puso nerviosa, nadie iba a saber de ellos, como se iban a enterar de lo que pasaba afuera, de alguna u otra forma Scorpius se dio cuenta de su preocupación y continuo hablando –Por cierto, si pienso decirles a mis padres donde estamos- aclaro al notar lo que le preocupaba a Rosie -Pero he calculado que en dos semanas, lo suficiente para que llegue tu papa a buscarte y mi padre pueda defenderse aun si le dan veritaserum- dijo riéndose – ya me los imagino diciendo " Huron! Donde esta mi hija! Que le hiciste a mi Rosie!" "no se nada de tu hija Ronald…tampoco se de mi hijo! se suponía que iban a llegar aquí, pero nunca vinieron".

-Eres un tonto…- dijo moviendo la cabeza, no sabía si retarlo o reírse por la perfecta imitación que hizo de los padres de cada uno – pero eres el tonto que más amo en este mundo…

-Espera… que tan Tonto no soy… porque si lo fuera no me acordara de lo que comenzamos en mi habitación de San Mungo cuando fuiste hablar conmigo, y no sabes las ganas que he tenido de terminarlo- dijo trayéndola hacia el de una forma provocativa.

-Que cosa Scorpius?- bromeo sonriendo Rosie, claro que se acordaba de ese detalle– Creo que tendrás que hacerme recordar…- termino antes de ser comida a besos y atacada por las caricias de Scorpius Malfoy.

La casa de Lucius Malfoy, estaba hecha justo para ellos, planta baja, con un espacioso comedor, y una sala completa que también servía como sala para leer, la cocina era perfecta hasta para que la silla de ruedas entre. Una casa elegante ubicada en uno de los barrios ricos de New Orleans. Y para la suerte de ellos, hasta habían unas cuantas familias magas viviendo por ahí. Cosa que facilito mucho los recién llegados en las reparaciones adecuadas para la silla de rueda. Y la mejor parte que aqui todos sabían lo que habia pasado con Voldemort, pero no con detalles, tranquilamente podían decir que eran Malfoy.

-Eres un cabeza hueca- le grito – Entiende de una vez por todas, mi nieto no va a llegar- Lucius con la silla de ruedas se acercaba su hijo Draco que esperaba por la ventana a que apareciera el tercer Malfoy de la generación.

-Pero en donde estan? El transbordador los traía hasta aca pero ya están retrasados por más de quince minutos- dijo viendo el reloj una vez mas - lo habrán visto en la madriguera?- todo lo que decía Draco eran por su preocupación.

-Mi nieto es un Malfoy, estoy seguro que ningún pelirrojo lo atrapo- dijo orgulloso de su único nieto – además tu sabes qué fácil es cambiar las rutas de los transbordadores, yo te ensene a ti al igual que le ensene a mi nieto, y ahora vemos que aun sin practicar logro un excelente trabajo, ese es mi Scorpius!- volvió alabar a su nieto

-Papa… entonces que sugieres que hagamos?- su padre tenía razón, había sido engañado por su único hijo, y ahora no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba este atrevido –Que le ocurre a este muchacho! Venir a cambiar mis órdenes!

-Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho lo mismo a su edad!- le dio con su varita en la cabeza - Yo te ordene que te presentes con un buen amigo mío del ministerio, uno que estaba dispuesto a contratarte como su ayudante, pero que hiciste tu? Fuiste al ministerio a pedir un trabajo muy diferente al que yo ya te había conseguido, y te dedicaste arreglar copiadoras mágicas y todas esas cosas por pura "diversión"…

-Papa…- se alegro Draco y lo despeino a su padre como muestra de afecto, aunque a Lucius no le gustaba que su hijo haga eso. – Tienes razón, Scorpius debe estar bien, haciendo lo mismo que yo, buscando la mejor solución por el bienestar de sus padres…- comprendió rápidamente, porque busco otro empleo en el ministerio en un puesto nada importante, por que no quería estar ahí siendo recomendando por Lucius Malfoy, de esa manera iba a ser vigilado y controlado, y por cualquier error iba hacer quedar mal a su padre, además que le gustaba arreglar cosas, y entregar cartas no era lo indicado.

-Draco al fin lo entendiste… tu hijo piensa como tú, así como tú lo haces como yo…por eso somos Malfoy, es nuestra esencia- sonrió como siempre, aun en la silla de ruedas se podía ver a un Lucius bien puesto y recto, como que si nada lo debilitaba externamente, aunque por dentro ver el acoso hacia su familia lo mataba, ni los anos le afectaban tanto como las amenazas de los antimortifagos. Su rubio platinado era más bien blanco platinado, pero igual de liso y peinado. – Mi nieto a de estar de lo más contento con la chica Weasley, en un lugar seguro, juntos pueden ser más útiles que con nosotros- termino de decir - son jóvenes, salvajes, en busca de aventura…además nos ahorramos de ver a tu madre desesperada en acomodar a todos en los 3 cuartos que hay aquí- dijo al ver que su esposa terminaba de acomodar la mesa para cena – Aunque yo le propuse que ponga a los muchachos juntos- le susurro a su hijo antes de comenzar a reir.

-Te escuche Lucius- lo regano Narcissa al igual que su esposo su pelo también era blanco, pero aun viviendo en la cuarta parte de lo que era su casa, no dejaba su tono de superioridad y elegancia. Su casa era la mejor de la calle, de una sola planta por salud de su esposo, podía hacer toda la magia que quisiera, pero aun no podía conseguir el permiso para traer uno o un par de elfos domésticos a los Estados Unidos y por eso le tocaba hacer las cosas que nunca había hecho en su vida, pero por su esposo era capaz de todo. - Draco, tu padre tiene razón, solo hay que esperar que nos digan donde están, ahora anda a ver si mi nuera se tomo todo el te tranquilizante que le hice.- le ordeno gentilmente, como suegra le tenía un gran cariño a Astoria por hacer tan feliz a su hijo, pero ese cariño se demoro muchos anos en cosechar ya que al principio no soportaba ver como una chiquilla dos anos menor a su hijo lo ponía poner tan bobo y enamorado, hasta al principio pensaba que ella era muy poca cosa para un Malfoy. Y a veces tenían diferencias, pero igual la quería. Al contrario de la relación Astoria y Rosie, que desde el principio congenio tan bien, y el cariño fue inmediato, ya que Narcissa era mucho más difícil de tratar que Astoria, ventaja para la hija de Ron.

-Draco que hicimos…Porque nuestro hijo nos hace esto?- le pregunto a su esposo al verlo entrar a lo que iba a ser su cuarto por un tiempo.

-No se exactamente por que, pero creo que es para protegernos…- explico la conclusión sacada gracias a su padre.

-Protegernos? de que?- se pregunto Astoria –Si Supuestamente aquí íbamos a estar mejor- dijo enojada, aunque con su voz suave ni se notaba el enojo -Nos estaban siguiendo! y el decide alejarse de nosotros, como va a cuidarse el solo.- hizo florecer su mayor preocupación.

-Amor, nuestro hijo Ya tiene 17, ya desde hace mucho que sabe cuidarse solo, es muy responsable y seguro, sabe lo que hace- le explico dulcemente – Claro que si me da pena que no esté aquí, pero hay que pensar que su motivo es importante para el. Además recuerda que no está solo, esta con Rosie Weasley…- para Draco eso era un alivio, porque confiaba mucho en esa chica y en su forma de pensar y solucionar las cosas, muy parecida a su madre que cuando estaban en el colegio era la única que contestaba cosas que nadie mas sabia, hasta el siempre pensó que Hermione Granger tuvo mucho que ver en el éxito de Harry Potter, y realmente no se equivocaba esa mujer era muy inteligente y su hija era igual. -tu sabes que ella no va a permitir que Scorpius haga una locura…

-Rosie… eso también me preocupa, como estará? Ojala que no este triste por dejar a su familia…-suspiro apenada, alejarse de su familia era algo muy triste, recordó que cuando se caso, irse de su casa era lo que más le dolió, ya que por ser la menor siempre fue la mas consentida de su padre -Draco habrá sido lo mejor aceptar que ella venga con nosotros, no hubiera sido mejor hablar con su familia, explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo - respiro profundamente

-Ella lo pidió y dijo que no le digamos a nadie, y por un lado tiene razón, mejor que esté con nosotros que expuesta en su casa… Recuerda que esos tienen gente hasta en Hogwarts, como no sabemos si algún cercano a los Weasley este metido en todo esto… Me parece lo mejor que ella haya venido con nosotros…

– Aunque da lo mismo, al final no vino ni ella ni mi hijo– dijo quebrándosele la voz – Solo espero que estén bien y se sepan cuidar…-pidio en voz alta a lo que su esposo asintió– Como estará Hermione?- ella era también madre y en estos momentos sentía lo mismo que ella. Y no era agradable.

-Amor, si tu estas así porque tu hijo decidió irse a otro lado que venir a casa de sus abuelos con sus padres, como crees que estén los Weasley al ver que su hija desapareció de la nada…- dijo recordando el plan para sacarla a Rose de la madriguera, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.


	8. Chapter 8

-Quiero tratar de entender que paso! Mi hija jugaba quidditch como toda una estrella, de repente se acabo el juego, y supuestamente todos entraron a la casa… Pero no! Mi hija no estaba en todo el grupo de jugadores cansados! Y nadie se pudo dar cuenta a donde carajo se fue! Que le paso! Alguien quiere decirme que esta pasando!- Ron gritaba a todo pulmon en la madriguera, desesperado al notar que su hija estaba desaparecida.-Ella estaba aquí!.- los gruñidos y lamentaciones de Ron eran sonidos fatales que provenían desde la cocina, donde su hermana Ginny junto a Hermione lo llevaron.

-Molly, yo se que prometi que nos íbamos a quedar hasta despues de cenar, pero no me parece conveniente que Victoire este aquí en estos momentos, no quisiera que nada la sobresalte, por el bien de mi bebe- Teddy Lupin se disculpo con la mayor de las senoras Weasley.

-No te preocupes querido, tienes toda la razón – abrazo a la mayor de sus nietas y le acaricio la panza ya de 7 meses – Creo que es mejor que todos se vayan- pidió suplicando, mientras que todos en filia india salian por la puerta de la madriguera.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado, me voy a quedar para ver si soy útil- George se despedia de su esposa Angelina – Anda a la casa, yo te aviso cualquier cosa.- Bill y Percy, siguieron el ejemplo de George, y se quedaron ayudar, tenían que pensar todos juntos en que hacer.

-Padrino..- se acerco Teddy a Harry después de dejar a su esposa cómoda en el carro- Albus sabe…- dijo seriamente – Desde que entro lo vi algo triste- dijo el motivo de su intuición – Estuve a punto de hablar con el, pero no pude, fue el primero en subir a cambiarse…-explico la forma de escape del joven de los Potter le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias Teddy, ya también me las olia…- su hijo al ser el mejor amigo de Rosie, siempre iba a ser el primero a quien le iban a preguntar, y no de por gusto, ya que siempre sabia.

-Crees que tiene que ver con Scorpius Malfoy?

-Últimamente todo tiene que ver con el…- dijo y se acordó de algo importante-Puedes llevarte a Lily, James y Hugo?- le pidió con vergüenza pero todos los demás carros ya se habían ido, Teddy asintió con la cabeza, si a el no le molestaba peor a Victoire.

-Yo me quedo- exigió James, con justa razón, aparte de ser ya mayor de edad, estaba harto porque últimamente lo habían excluido mucho.

Harry despidió el último carro de huir de los gritos de Ron y volvió a entrar. En la sala, como en consejo estaban todos los hermanos Weasley junto a Arthur, hasta Ron ya había salido de la cocina, rojo de las iras pero ya al fin sin sus famosos gritos. Tomo asiento en uno de los mueblas mientras Ginny y Hermione, quien otra vez se habia activado en modo lagrimas, lloraba como magdalena por su hija, subían a los cuartos. Quien iba a pensar que en dos días, una misma persona iba hacer llorar tanto a una gran familia, si se pudiera recolectar las lagrimas que alguien ahce llorar, Rose Weasley necesitaría un contenedor a litros para almacenar todas.

-Que creen todos?- tomo la palabra Bill, por ser el hermano mayor reunidos.

-Es obvio que se fue…- comento George tratando de bromear, pero la mirada de todos lo callaron.

–Ron, mi nieta cuando hablo contigo te dijo algo?

-Papa, en realidad mas hablo con Hermione, a mi me dijo…- pero unos nuevos gritos invadieron la madriguera.

-Déjame James!- fue el grito de Albus a recibir un derechazo de su hermano mayor, sin tener como defenderse.

-Eres un vil traidor- James le contestaba con otro golpe mas, las gafas de su hermanito estaban en el suelo, y sin darse cuenta, entre golpe y golpe, ya lo habia hecho sangrar –Donde esta Rosie?- le pregunto agarrándolo de la camiseta que habia dejado de ser una limpia, para tener gotas de sangre en ella.

-No lo se! No lo se!- gritaba como desconsolado, le dolia toda la cara y el cuerpo, pero lo que mas le dolia era el corazón, ya estaba triste por su prima, en el bano ya habia llorado por eso, pero ahora sus lamentaciones aumentaron al ser el saco de box nuevo de su hermano, quien nunca en la vida le habia pegado.-YO No LO SE!- pudo taparse la cara para no recibir mas golpes.

-JAMES SIRIUS!-el grito de su mama lo sorprendio – Suelta a tu hermano en este momento!- dijo alejándolo mágicamente de Albus quien cayo al suelo inconsiente.

-Que paso?- ahora fue Harry quien entro para encontrarse con la escena preparada por su primogénito – Para eso querías quedarte!- y otra de las cosas nunca antes vista acababa de ocurrir, Harry Potter estaba rojo del enojo y su grito se pudo escuchar hasta mas que los de Ron, tanto fue que sus cuñados en la sala quedaron sorprendidos al notar de quien provenía el grito. Harry lo que mas odiaba eran los golpes, secuela de a ver recibido demasiados de su primo y amigos, cuando todavia era un nino. Lo jalo del brazo llevándolo a otra de las habitaciones. Tenia que hablar seriamente.

-Hermione, por favor…- Ginny ahora también con lagrimas le pedia a su cuñada que atienda a Albus hasta que ella regrese, su corazón estaba partido ver a sus hijos, uno que acababa de estallar como un troll enfurecido y el otro tirado en el suelo, pero por mas que quería no podía dividirse en dos Ginny, y opto por ir con Harry, ya que en el estado que estaba su esposo, tenia miedo que se pase de la raya, y como madre su trabajo era tranquilizarlo antes de que todo ese coraje lo consuma. Y a Hermione era capaz de confiarle hasta su propia vida, por eso sentía tranquilidad al saber que su hijo menor quedaba en buenas manos.

-Que fue todo eso!-pregunto enojado - Yo no crie a un gigante de las praderas que le cae a golpe a todo el mundo que se le acerca…

-Papa…- James lloraba solo por ver como estaba su papa – Reaccione mal…

-Obviamente reaccionaste mal, tu hermano esta en la habitación de a lado, golpeado y sangrando, porque tu no pudiste controlarte!

-Es injusto! Yo solo quería ayudar a saber donde esta Rosie…

-James la forma no fue la correcta- ahora hablo Ginny – Tu padre tiene razón, no pudiste controlarte, golpear a tu hermano estuvo pésimo- Harry acompanaba las palabras de su esposa con la mirada fija a su hijo.

-Me dio rabia… no le creo ninguna palabra…el sabe donde esta Rosie!

-Aunque lo sepa…tu no puedes golpear a alguien hasta que te conteste= Harry continuo ya mas tranquilo – Por algo se conversa, hay formas de sacar informacion… que pena me da saber que el pobre de tu hermano tuvo que recibir golpes de parte tuya por un tema que no les corresponde a ninguno de ustedes- Harry se rasco la cabeza – Me arrepiento en haberte permitido quedarte aquí…- dijo pausadamente cada una de las palabras, que fueron como puñales para James – Andate… toma polvos flu y te vas… no te quiero ver aquí, por lo menos no todavia..- dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

-mama…- pidió consuelo

-James, hiciste mal hijo- lo abrazo – hazle caso a tu padre…- le pidio amablemente –Sabes que… anda a la casa de tu amigo, Frank Butcher, donde tus tias seria preocuparlas mas de lo que están, y ya no quiero darle mas molestias a Teddy y Victoire, mucho tienen con Lily y Hugo…- le dio un beso en la cabeza – Desaparécete, para que ni tengas que ver a tus tios abajo- le autorizo algo que los hijos de los Potter tenían prohibido hacer, ya teniendo los dos de 17, tenían que seguir una de las reglas de la casa, que era no desaparecerse, nunca, porque como decía Harry, " no es necesario"

-Ginny..- la llamo Harry, todo este rato se había quedado afuera esperando a su esposa, respirando profundamente para entender como era posible que había pasado esto.

-No lo se… no lo se… en verdad no lo se- repetía Albus como un loro, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, la herida abierta había sido curada mágicamente por Hermione, pero los golpes estaban marcados.

-Bienvenido…-dijo Hermione al notar que su sobrino abrió los ojos, junto a ella estaba Ginny y Harry, los tres esperando que despierte.

-Que hora es?- fue lo primero que pregunto al ver que el caurto estaba oscuro.

-Las 10- contesto Harry, habían pasado 5 horas desde que los chicos terminaron de jugar quidditch – Has dormido mucho…- le dijo sonriendo, volviendo a ser el Harry de toda la vida.

-No lo se , no lo se…en verdad…- volvió a repetir sin saber que era lo único que dijo durante los últimos 5 minutos, ahora dirigiendo la mirada a su tía Hermione. –No se donde esta Rosie…quisiera saber, pero no me lo dijo…- al ver todo lo que habia pasado, no podía seguir guardándole el secreto a su prima, asi que iba a decir todo lo que ella le habia dicho.

-Que sabes?- le pregunto ahora su mama, acercándose acariciarle la cabeza.

-Los antimortifagos han amenzado a los Malfoy, ya desde meses atrás, pero como me dijo Rosie, el papa de Scorpius no le hacia caso hasta hoy, que recibió hasta fotos…

-fotos?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida, primero por a lo que habían llegado los antimortifagos, y segundo por que aun no entendía que tenia que ver todo eso con su hija.

-Los estaban siguiendo ya desde hace algún tiempo, a Scorpius hasta en el colegio…- se detuvo para respirar profundamente, lo que venía era fuerte para todos –También a Rosie… - dijo - seguían a Rosie- volvió a repetir a ver las caras de sorpresa de todos, se levanto de la cama con dificultad y se acerco a su propio cajón, en el cuarto que había sido de su mama. – Esta fue la última carta que recibió Draco Malfoy, justo la mañana que amanecimos en San Mungo- le entrego a su papa – Aparte de decir el mismo bla bla bla de los antimortifagos, también dice que las rosas envenenadas son unas traidoras, y como traidoras serán marcadas al igual que los mortifagos y tienen que pagar, y ni se que mas - dijo rápidamente en realidad esa era la parte de la historia que más le dolía su prima considerada una traidora solo por salir con alguien – Y aquí estan las fotos…- se las entrego a Hermione – Creo que solo tenía las que salía ella…- Hermione vio cada una de las fotos, con ternura al poder ver la vida oculta de su hija, su romance con Scorpius, tan felices y sonrientes, besos llenos de amor y cariño, su hija era feliz con ese muchacho. Pero el grupo de ignorantes no podía ver eso, y lo único que pensaba era hacer daño, hacerle daño a su única hija por amar.

-Albus, dime que mas dijo Rosie? Le escribieron a ella? Alguien le dijo algo?- comenzó Harry con sus preguntas investigativas, ahora estaba mas seguro que tenia que dedicarse mas al caso.

-No nada papa- contesto seguro - a ella no le han mandado nada, y si asi fuera me lo hubiera contado…

-Que mas te conto?

-En realidad sobre el tema no conto mucho, no lo sabía, solo me afirmo que se iba a ir con los Malfoy, por el bien de todos nosotros- respiro profundo ya que aun no aceptaba eso - no quería meternos en problemas, tenia miedo que asi como a ella la tenían de traidora, nos fichen de traidores a nosotros.- vio a su tia una vez mas explotar en lagrimas, no solo por haber perdido a su hija ya dos veces, también por ver lo que ella era capaz por su familia. – Tia, lo siento…- se disculpo -trate de convencerla, le dije de mil formas que se quedara, que no íbamos a dejar que le pase nada, que la protegeríamos, pero dijo que ya lo habia decidido, que se iba a ir igual…- ahora las lagrimas de Hermione eran acompañadas con las de Albus –Todo esto es culpa mía… si yo no los hubiera retado en el tren de regreso a casa, ellos no se hubieran besado de esa forma públicamente provocando que mi tio Ron hiera a mi prima con sus palabras y luego usado por los antimortifagos para probar su hechizo, y mi prima estaría aquí esperando que sean las doce para que todos le dijéramos 'Feliz Cumpleaños"- Albus Potter no era una persona llorona, muy pocas veces Harry y Ginny lo habian visto asi, pero en ese momento lloraba todo lo que nunca había llorado, como si todas sus lagrimas hayan estado guardadas en el mismo lugar preparándose para salir.

-No…- lo abrazo su tia consolándolo – Nada es tu culpa…- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. Harry aprovecho el momento para retirarse con la carta y fotos. Los Weasley tenían mucho de que hablar en la sala, ahora con nueva información.

-James cree que si lo es…

-No le hagas caso a tu hermano- ahora fue su madre, quien se sentó a su lado en la cama- James reaccionó mal al todo lo sucedido con tu prima- le explico dulcemente -Ahora relájate, que vamos a volver limpiar tus heridas- la cara de Albus tenía la mezcla del agua de sus lagrimas, con la sangre que tenia en sus heridas, haciéndolo ver terrible a la vista de cualquiera.

-Como esta Albus?-pregunto Ron al notar que Harry estaba bajando.

-Despertó, y ya tengo la información que necesitábamos… - dijo tirando las evidencias a la mesa del centro – De todas las familias ex mortifagos de todas, creo que han querido comenzar con los Malfoy- comenzó a explicar – Amenazas, insultos, lo típico de ellos, mas la prueba de que los siguen…- dijo señalando lo recién tirado a la mesa.

-Harry creo que te equivocaste de fotos – opino Bill a acercarse a la mesita y observar un par de ellas – En todas estas sale mi sobrina…

-Es que es Rosie es Malfoy ya para ellos…- comento George con la carta en la mano.

-De que hablas George!- se paro Ron inmediatamente, eso si no lo aceptaba.

-Es verdad…- dijo Harry volviéndolo a sentar a Ron en su puesto – La consideran traidora, por eso Rosie se fue con ellos…según Albus, ella tenia miedo de que nos tachen de traidores a nosotros, por ayudarla o protegerla, que es lo que estuviésemos haciendo si ella se quedaba y contaba todo.

-Se puede decir entonces que tenemos dos problemas, el mas grande es que los antimortifagos estan cada vez mas fuertes, y tenemos que pararlos, y el segundo buscar a Rosie y traerla para protegerla.- resumió Percy.

-En realidad…- Arthur Weasley comenzo – Rosie no necesita de nosotros en estos momentos, es obvio que a donde se haya ido con los Malfoy va a estar bien, Draco no es tonto, el sabe como hacer las cosas. Y confio en que mi nieta estará bien con ellos.

-Entonces que tengo que aceptar que mi hija no este? Y que este viviendo con los rubios?

-No claro que no, hasta estaría excelente saber donde esta- contesto seriamente a su hijo, no le gustaba que le alcen la voz por mas adultos que ya sean sus hijos -Pero lo que digo es que no nos necesita, en realidad esta ya cuidada, tendríamos que pensar mejor en donde comenzar a investigar sobre los antimortifagos, ya estoy harto de ellos, y quiero que se acabe esto…

-Yo se por donde…- todos buscaron con la mirada al recién llegado.

-James…- Harry miro a su hijo mayor que acababa de aparecerse, se sentía mal por la forma que lo trato, y durante todo este tiempo que estuvo viendo a Albus levantarse, pensaba en el, y que estaría haciendo.

-Lo siento papa, me comporte terrible…- se disculpo a lo que su padre acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ahora que todo esta bien- dijo sonriendo George – Querido sobrino puedes decir a quien tienes ahí?- pregunto dirigiéndose al cuerpo del chico levitado, el cual estaba tapado con una funda de papel. –Y por que la funda?

-No soy todavia bueno desapareciendo con mas personas- dijo sonrojado al notar el accesorio de papel.

-Es Frank Butcher?- pero esa pregunta fue opacada por otros comentarios

-Ese es! El chico del bar!- dijo señalando al amigo de James, que además de levitado estaba pretificado.

-Por eso lo traje… hace menos de 10 minutos descubrí que lo era- le comento a todos sus tíos – Me fui a su casa despues de…- se quedo callado, no quería decir mas sobre lo ocurrido con su hermano. –Bueno en fin…la cosa que despues de que me diera de comer, y conversara conmigo, me pregunto como íbamos hacer para sacar al tio Ron de Azkaban… yo al principio le conteste que no íbamos hacer nada porque el no estaba en ese lugar…y ahí me di cuenta… Nadie sabia que mi tio era el culpable del misterioso caso de Scorpius, nunca se lo nombro en los periódicos ya que fue absuelto desde la madrugada, el solo era el congelado de esa noche en San Mungo..- dijo emocionado -Claro que deje que siga hablando, para ver si se hundía solo… y lo hizo… comenzó hablar de mi prima con Scorpius. Me dijo que no entendía como alguien como mi prima habia caído en las garras de Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo entonando la última frase – Las mismas palabras que le dijo al tio Ron en el bar…tome mi varita y lo petrifique, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que traerlo ante el jefe de los Aurores- dijo viendo a su padre, esperando que su logro sea lo suficientemente bueno para ser notado como algo más que un troll.

-Bien hecho…- felicito Harry con una sonrisa a su primogénito, eso fue alivio suficiente para James. – Percy, yo se que es tarde, pero puedes llevarlo al Ministerio por mi, y que le den una de las celdas que están ahí – no quería mandar al chico Azkaban, primero tenían que juzgarlo y ver que tanto estaba participando.- Mañana que sea juzgado al mediodía…

-Porque tan tarde?- James pregunto asombrado por la hora, ya que legalmente podía ser desde muy temprano si el caso era importante, y este lo era, aunque estaba feliz de estar colaborando a encontrar a los antimortifagos le dolía ver que uno de sus amigos caer tan bajo, pero era necesario juzgarlo lo mas rápido posible.

–Porque Primero tenemos que ir con tu tio Ron, a la casa de Lucius Malfoy..- dijo mirando a su amigo pelirrojo – Y será mejor ir desde ahora al aeropuerto mágico para poder alcanzar a llegar mañana al mediodía.

En el cuarto de Ginny, seguían las mujeres conversando mientras que Albus dormía nuevamente por efecto de la poción cicatrizadora que le dieron, la conversación no se desviaba del mismo tema, Rosie Weasley.

-Puedo pasar?-James abría la puerta lentamente –Tia, abajo esta mi papa y mi tio a punto de irse a EEUU para hablar con Lucius Malfoy, quieren saber si quiere acompañarlos…

-Anda Hermione… ese par necesitara de ti- Ginny la alentó al notar que dudaba.

En pocos minutos, George llevo a los viajeros al lugar de salida, mientras que Bill volvia con su familia, dejando en la casa solo a los patriarcas Weasley, con Ginny y sus dos nietos Potter.

-Voy a bajar ayudar a mi mama arreglar todo, cuida a tu hermano si se levanta- Ginny estaba feliz al ver que muy rápido, las cosas entre James y Harry, se habían arreglado, sin necesidad de saber sobre Frank, y la forma que James descubrió lo que era. James se quedo solo con su hermano y las marcas que le habia hecho, una ceja rota, el labio partido, y unos cuantos cortes obra de cómo las gafas de su hermano se habían trizado en su cara antes de caer al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Albus…- dijo susurrando para no despertarlo. –Tu eres mi hermanito, no sabes como estuve por haberte pegado, en verdad que fui un Troll como dijo mi papa- hablaba a su hermano dormido – Lo siento en verdad, te juro que si me perdonas voy a ser el mejor hermano de todos, uno del cual nunca tendras que sentir rabia, porque siempre hare lo correcto contigo…Lo siento…por favor hermanito, solo quiero que me perdones…

-Estas Disculpado pequeño Troll- dijo Albus abriendo un ojo y sonriéndole a su hermano mayor, habia disfrutado escucharlo. James al verlo sonreír solo pudo abrazarlo de felicidad. – Ahora Dime que hay de nuevo…me quede dormido escuchando mucho alboroto abajo.

-Frank es el chico del bar…- fue lo único que tenia que decir para que entienda todo.

-Yo siempre te dije que no me cai bien, era un falso falso, que hablaba tonteras de Rosie y no es tan bueno jugando quidditch.

-Para ti nadie es bueno como tu en quidditch…- se rieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero pararon al oir las campanadas del reloj del pasillo, recordando solo una cosa.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rosie… - dijo Albus en voz alta. – Bienvenida al club de los mayores de edad…


	9. Chapter 9

-Scorpius…- fue la primera palabra de Rosie al despertar con el tacto delicado de los dedos de su novio recorriendo su espalda descubierta. – Estas contando?- le pregunto pero volviendo a cerrar los ojos, la oscuridad del cuarto mas las caricias de su novio la arrullaban, aun estaba cansada sentía que aunque había dormido unas horas no era aun suficiente para recuperar todo ya que después de una noche sin dormir en San Mungo, el partido de quidditch con sus primos, mas toda la acción maravillosa con Scorpius, Rosie había quedado agotada y eso que no contaba la noche antes de San Mungo en la cual Scorpius estuvo en su dormitorio en Hogwarts.

-Estaba…-contesto el rubio sin parar de recorrer con sus dedos toda la espalda. – Rose Weasley no se que tienes pero me encantas…- se dijo a si mismo cambiando los dedos por sus labios.

-Malfoy…- murmuro Rosie dándose la vuelta para encontrarse debajo de un fuerte y bien formado rubio.- Eres un malvado- lo jalo hacia ella para besarlo –y un egoísta de lo ultimo…- le beso de nuevo con una mezcla de pasión y furia – Tu sabes que tus besos tienen el poder de levantarme del más profundo sueño, por eso te pido que pares de hacerlo, por favor déjame seguir durmiendo…- le pidió con ojitos de niña consentida.

-Estas segura que quieres dormir mas…?-pregunto coquetamente, le encantaba cuando Rosie trataba de enojarse con el cuando el se ponía romántico, ya que era como un juego de confusión por parte de ella, enojo mas las ganas de querer comérselo a besos.

-No he dormido bien desde dos noches, y la de aquí aun no acaba- señalo el cuarto oscuro.-te lo suplico…- termino de decir antes de volver a recostarse bien su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos.

-Pecosa… - dijo con voz informativa -Has dormido más de 10 horas, 15 para ser mas exactos...- dijo sin dejar de sonreír de lo gracioso que era todo eso, el ya se había levantado hace dos horas, las cuales le sirvieron para alistar todo lo que tenía preparado para hoy.

-15 horas?- dijo abriendo bien los ojos, estaba preocupada eso era bastante tiempo, se sentó en la cama y al notar que Scorpius estaba con pantalón de pijama se sintió la mujer más indecente del mundo, ya que ella aun estaba como Dios la había mandado al mundo, y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza al saber que su novio la había visto por muchas horas sin nada.

-Llegamos a casa tipo 5 y media, hablamos y después de todos los besos y tu sabes de que mas…- termino de decir antes de reirse al notar lo apurada que estaba Rosie por encontrar algo que ponerse, alzando las almohadas y moviendo las sabanas, asi que la ayudo y le paso su camisa que estaba en el suelo, haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba – te quedaste dormida como a las 7 en mis brazos, mientras yo jugaba con tu pelo…- dijo viéndola tratar de ponerse su camisa rápidamente, le sorprendió ver la vergüenza que ella le tenía, eso nunca había pasado, porque a decir verdad era la primera vez que despertaban juntos después de toda una noche. – Déjame ayudarte con esos botones- y con sus manos comenzó abotonar, desde los de abajo hacia arriba, ya que Rosie no habia atinado a ninguno por sus nervios ridículos, Scorpius disfruto el momento abotonando lo más lento posible, dejando los últimos tres botones abiertos – Me gusta así- le sonrió – Claro cuando estoy solo yo cerca- hizo notar sus celos hacia cualquiera que se atreviera a ver el escote de su novia –Pecosa- dijo tomándole la mano -Que nunca más te de vergüenza de que te vea… tu eres perfecta, solo verte es como un regalo maravilloso para mi… mas aun si puedo tocar…- dijo abrazándola por debajo de la camisa, para inmediatamente recorrer todo su cuerpo con su manos. – Ya te lo dije antes…- le susurro al oído, haciéndola sentir mariposas por eso -No se que tienes que me encantas- termino atrayéndola mas a el de una forma que Rosie sentía como esa frase se estuviera repitiendo mil veces con el abrazo, y mil veces mas a comenzar a besarla primero por sus hombros, para subir por el cuello hacia su boca, a lo que ella le siguió apasionadamente, a la vez que comenzó a jugar con sus manos, tal como el lo había hecho, recorriendo con caricias el cuerpo de su perfecto novio, notando cada uno de los músculos bien formados que tenia gracias a su auto-ejercicio personal.

-Gracias…- le susurro agradeciendo que le haya hecho quitar la vergüenza por su desnudez ante el, pero a la vez también le agradecía la manera que lo habia hecho, desde los botones hasta el último beso, ya que no solo perdió la vergüenza de que la vean, también gracias a el habia perdido la vergüenza de ver y sentir de otras formas.

-Gracias a ti pecosa…por no dejarme ser el único…- la sensación de las caricias de Rosie, recorriendo su cuerpo, lo habían completado, ya que nunca pensó que su iniciativa termine con un reconocimiento de cada uno.

-Entonces estás tratando de decirme que son las 10 de la mañana- dijo terminando el tema, ya que el hablarlo era un nuevo escalón que tenía que superar, pero su interior no podía negar que ahora se sentía mas mujer gracias a Scorpius –Déjame informarte que el cuarto dice todo lo contrario...

-No es culpa mia que nuestras cortinas sean perfectas para su función principal, hacer que no entre luz al cuarto- dijo tomando su varita y abriendo un poco las tan admiradas cortinas, dejando entrar al fin la luz resplandeciente del sol.

Rosie sonrió al ver el sol, ya todo el cansancio se había desvanecido, se sentía como nueva, renovada, miro al que era su cuarto, ya que anoche lo único que vieron al entrar, era si es que habia una cama o no, el cuarto era lindo, tenia un closet, una repisa pequeña para libros, y un solo velador con dos cajones al lado de donde estaba acostado Scorpius, ya que su lado estaba pegado hacia la pared, las sabanas eran llanas de un color café oscuro, y el colchón y las almohadas de lo mas cómodo que había probado, noto que habían dos puerta, una cerrada que obviamente era la del baño, y la otra que sorprendentemente se abrió dejando ver una bandeja flotar hacia ella, con un desayuno muy elaborado.

–Feliz Cumpleaños pecosa… - le dijo Scorpius dándole un beso en la mano, al recibir por completo la bandeja de plata en la cama, que estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas de distintos colores, tenia gran variedad de fruta picada, tres tipos de cereal uno de los cuales era un cereal muggle, tostadas normales he integrales, solo un tipo de huevos, los revueltos, ya que eran los favoritos de Rosie, y para terminar dos pequeñas torres, una de waffles y pancakes…todo esto acompañado con jugo y todas las salsas y mermeladas que podía necesitar.

-Scorpius…- dijo con emocion, se habia olvidado de sus 17 anos, de una forma que ni ella se lo creía, ya era mayor de edad libre de ser rastreade por el ministerio si se le ocurria hacer magia, era su cumpleaños, el primero en la vida que su primo Albus no la despertaba a las 12 para después dar paso a sus padres con un gran pastel con su nombre escrito en el, pero al ver a su rubio no sintió mas melancolía por eso, ellos estaban bien, a salvo, y ella tampoco estaba mal. –esto esta fabuloso…

-espera… que aun falta la mejor parte…- dijo y poco a poco entro al cuarto un regalo envuelto en papel de color verde con un lazo dorado, que estaba mágicamente controlado para aterrizar frente a Rosie.- ábrelo pecosa…

Rosie le hizo caso enseguida, primero rompió la envoltura con la misma emoción que una niña pequeña abriendo el anhelado regalo de Navidad y luego abriendo la caja de cartón, al ver lo que tenia adentro descubrió que no solo era un regalo, habían varias cosas entre mas petalos de rosas, fue sacándolas poco a poco, lo primero que saco, fue un paquete de _Bertie_ Botts _Every Flavor_ Beans, pero solo con sus 3 sabores favoritos, luego fue sacando tres libros nuevos para ella pero en realidad tan viejos que estaba segura que eran las primeras ediciones que habían salido a la venta, luego en un estuche negro se encontró con un reloj que tenia los números hechos con diamantes, y por ultimo una cajita de terciopelo que cuando la abrió descubrió un anillo hermoso pero no tan brillante como los números del reloj.

-Te has molestado demasiado en todo esto…- dijo con lagrimas de felicidad pero a la vez de dolor al calcular todo el dinero que puedo haber gastado Scorpius en sus regalos, pero mas le dolia que el no habia cumplido con la promesa hecha hace mucho tiempo -Solo puedo aceptar los caramelos…- dijo mirándolo sorprendida, en todo este tiempo la habia cumplido y justo hoy, venia a romperla con tres regalos.

-Rosie...por favor…- suplico al entender que ocurría –Si gaste mucho mas en los caramelos que en todo lo demás que tienes ahí en frente...- le aseguro a su novia, Rosie siempre habia sido tan Weasley en sus aniversarios y su cumpleaños, viéndole cualquier "pero" a los regalos ostentosos, pero ya habia aprendido a tolerarlo - En verdad te lo digo, me demore horas recolectando estos 3 específicos sabores preferidos por ti en más de 10 paquetes completos..- dijo recordando como su cama estuvo llena de esos frijolitos de colores por toda una noche, buscando exactamente entre ellos, el rojo canela, el cual tenia que comparar con dos tipos de rojos mas, el rosadito multicolor tuttifruti que gracias a Merlin no se confundía con ningún otro del paquete, y el de malvavisco, que era el peor de encontrar por que el color era el mismo que el de cerilla de oreja solo que con manchitas cafés.

- Tu sabes que no lo digo por el tiempo Scorpius...desde que cumplimos un ano de estar juntos te pedi que nunca gastaras tanto en mi y que lo preferible era que no gastaras en nada- eso lo acordaron cuando el trato de regalarle una cadena de oro por su aniversario en su primer ano juntos.

- llevo casi 3 anos cumpliendo tu regla que es el mismo tiempo que llevo diciendo lo absurda que es…- dijo alzándole el rostro para que pueda verlo directo a los ojos y le crea –Pero tu sabes que igual siempre cumplo con tu regla y hoy no fue la excepción pecosa…

-Explícame entonces como salió todo esto…- los ojos grises de su novio, brillaban de tal forma que le decían que estaba diciendo la verdad, que no habia roto la condición puesta por ella, pero igual tenia que escuchar la explicación de cada uno de ellos.

-Como ya te lo dije Solo gaste en los caramelos...- volvió a repetir con una sonrisa -Los libros son unos de la biblioteca de mi casa, mi abuela Narcissa alguna vez me comento que estos eran los mejores libros sobre historia mágica antigua, y como a ti te encanta tanto leer sobre ese tema, decidi dártelos a ti- dijo abriendo uno para mostrarle el sello legendario de los Malfoy – Bueno el reloj si fue comprado, pero no es un regalo mio, yo solo lo debia entregar- comenzo a explicar el segundo regalo - Es de parte de mis padres lo añadí a mi super caja ayer antes de salir a buscarte, para que ahorrar espacio y tiempo, desde el momento que lo compraron siempre pensaron que mejor era que yo te lo de por parte de ellos- dijo sacando del cartón la tarjeta olvidada por Rosie, la cual estaba firmada por Astoria y Draco deseándolo un feliz cumpleaños -Te quieren tanto que no quisieron quedarse afuera de la celebración de tus 17 anos, tanto que hasta decidieron seguir la tradición de dar un reloj cuando alguien se hace mayor de edad- dijo tomando el reloj en sus manos – Yo se que puede ser feo aceptar un regalo asi tu me entiendes costoso, mas si es de los padres de tu novio, pero quiero que sepas mi mama lo eligió, yo estaba con ella tratando de evitar de cualquier manera que se sobrepasen, ya que sabía que íbamos a tener problemas por eso, pero al tomar este reloj, dijo que era como tu, sencillo y hermoso por fuera, pero por dentro precioso y con un gran valor. Hasta me dijo que se veía normal, y que solo alguien que viera los números por mas de 10 segundos seria capaz de reconocer de que estan hechos los números y las manecillas..

-Tu mama piensa en todo, al igual que tu…- dijo sonriendo y poniéndose el reloj, en verdad que no se notaba que era algo muy caro. – De que estan hechas las manecillas?-pregunto después de tratar de descifrar de donde podía provenir ese verde, nada esmeralda.

-Te digo pero no te lo sacas…- alzo su menique para que lo prometa, y ella acepto, tenia curiosidad de saberlo – De Alejandrita, una de las piedras preciosas mas raras y exóticas, con la característica de su cambio extremo de color de verde a la luz del dia

-A violeta con luz incandescente…completo la frase, en verdad que su reloj era especial. – Me haces acuerdo de agradecerle a tus padres por esto…ahora cuéntame rápido sobre el ultimo regalo…

-y bueno el anillo lo herede de mis otros abuelos cuando cumplí 17, ellos no tuvieron hijos varones, y como soy su unico nieto, me lo dieron…- dijo tomándolo en sus manos -Por tradición este tipo de anillos en las familias se usa para pedir matrimonio...- le comento tranquilamente sin saber lo que sus palabras estaban desatando.

- Scorpius me vas pedir matrimonio?- dijo riéndose preocupada y a la vez sorprendida, volviendo a ver el anillo con algo de temor.

-claro que voy a pedirte matrimonio pecosa...- contesto para inmediatamente darse cuenta que indirectamente eso parecía que hacia ahora – en algún otro momento…-aumento rápidamente –Creo que todavía no es el tiempo…- dijo sonrojándose, aun con todo el amor que le tenia a Rosie, estaba seguro que ese paso todavía no lo iban a dar, aun eran jóvenes, claro que prácticamente estaban comenzando una vida juntos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y no estaría mal para completar la huida, pero igual para Scorpius el matrimonio tenia que esperar, además que le prometió a Albus no llevarse tan pronto a su prima por parte no lo estaba cumpliendo pero no quería embarrarlo mas, ya que el el mismo le dijo que si el papa de Rosie aun no lo aceptaba para Rosie, el estaba decidido a entregarsela en el altar..- Son muchas cosas que se me ocurren para…

- Scorpius...- lo interrumpió con un beso romántico - estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo... Seré una Malfoy cuando llegue el momento...- dijo poniéndose su tercer regalo - tomare esto solo como una promesa de parte tuya...

- tomalo como mas que una promesa, mejor como un juramento de amor…- le sonrió -Yo soy solo tuyo, todo mi ser te pertenece, juro que te amare por siempre pecosa de mi vida y quiero que cada vez que veas este anillo en tu mano, sientas que ya estás en cierta manera comprometida conmigo…esto es como un pre compromiso…te parece?

-Es perfecto…- le sonrió contenta, un pre compromiso la hacia muy feliz, ya que también pensar en casarse a sus recién cumplidos 17 la asustaba demasiado, mas que si se casaban quedaba un registro, y mut fácil podían ser encontrados por su familia o los otros que los estaban buscando - te amo demasiado Scorpius…- le dio un beso en la mejilla -gracias por los regalos, son fabulosos… - dijo cerrando el cartón – y sabes ya quiero que llegue el dia de estar oficialmente comprometida contigo, organizando la boda junto a mi mama y la tuya, eligiendo el mejor vestido, la comida, quien formaría parte de nuestra corte, un testigo mas por que Albus obvio que es el primero…- ambos se rieron por ese comentario - Pero mas que todo esos deseos, anhelare el dia que me propongas casarte conmigo, ya que si en este pre compromiso dijiste cosas tan hermosas no puedo imaginar que diras o haras el día oficial…

-Solo te puedo adelantar algo..- sonrio - El anillo con el cual los Malfoy han pedido matrimonio a sus esposas por todos estos años es un poquito mejor que el de los Greengrass solo un poquito- dijo sarcásticamente con su orgullo Malfoy, dejándola tratando de imaginárselo tambien –No te preocupes, ya notaras las diferencias cuando lo tengas en tu mano...- le saco la lengua como un niño chiquito al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba mermelada al rostro.

- Por Que lo hiciste Scorpius Malfoy!- grito riéndose a carcajadas al igual que lo hacia Scorpius después de su ataque, Rosie nunca se hubiera esperado ser vilmente atacada con una cuchara estilo catapulta llena de mermelada casera de durazno. – Me puedes limpiar por favor…- pidió al sentir que la mermelada bajaba ya por todo su rostro…

- Solo quería que ya comiences a desayunar- dijo obedeciendo enseguida lo de limpiarla usando su creatividad para al hacerlo. – sabes que nunca imagine que podías llegar a ser más dulce…

-También puedo llegar a ser mas amargada- dijo divertida, le gusto bastante la sensación de los labios de Scorpius saboreando la mermelada de su rostro – Mas aun ahora, que me dejaste toda pegajosa a ti..tendrás que hacer algo respecto a esto- exigió bromeando mientras comía una de las frutillas de su super desayuno, pero al devorarla de inmediato noto que moría de hambre, enseguida comenzó a comer sus pancakes que era lo que mas le llamaba la atención de todo lo que le había preparado

-Primero y por tu bien desayuna...- le pidió –Te quito una antes que las absorbas de una sola -dijo robándole una de las frutillas, bromeando por la desesperación por comer que tenia Rosie.- ya cuando termines, tendré todo listo para resolver tu problema pegajoso.- dijo levantándose de la cama despacio tratando de no mover mucho las cosas del desayuno.

-Espero que lo que tengas en mente sea algo muy bueno para tener que dejarme aqui comiendo sola...- dijo obligando que Scorpius se diera la vuelta.

-Lo será...- le dio un beso rápido al caer frente a ella, después de tirarse a la cama, sin importarle ahora las cosas del desayuno – por cierto habrán muchas burbujas- le susurro al oído antes de volver a levantarse para abrir la puerta que Rosie intuyo que era la del baño – No te muevas de ahí querida Rosie…- la amenazo sonriendo –Yo voy a venir por ti… -dijo con su tono seductor desde la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Este es el verdadero capitulo 10...anoche me equivoque en subir...lo siento.._**

El viaje hasta llegar a donde supuestamente podía estar viviendo Lucius Malfoy acababa de terminar en la parada de bus que le habían dicho en el aeropuerto.

- ahora según la chica de información, tenemos que caminar 4 cuadras hacia la playa, y antes de poder sentir la arena veremos la casa 435...

- Bueno...- acepto Harry serio -avanza Ron sigue caminando- jalo a su amigo que lei los horarios de los buses.

- sigues enojado por qué no te deje alquilar un carro Harry?- se rio Hermione al ver la cara del moreno. al momento de llegar Hermione no lo dejo alquilar, ya que pasa su opinión como nadie conocía era muy fácil correr el riesgo de perderse - Viste por lo menos por donde vino el bus? A la segunda cuadra hubiéramos tenido que sacar el típico mapa para turistas...- dijo calmada.

- yo tengo un mapa! Tu tienes un mapa! Todos tenemos un mapa!- dijo riéndose Ron.

-olvidémonos del carro Hermione- se disculpo Harry, aceptando al fin su necesidad y entendiendo que en realidad si se hubieran perdido - ahora dime cuanto falta para que se le vaya el efecto de esa poción tranquilizadora que le dio la señora Weasley a Ron...- su amigo tuvo una efecto secundario, haciéndolo comportarse como un nino o alguien retardado perdido en el tiempo y el espacio.

- Son las diez asi que espero que una hora mas...- dijo rápidamente, aunque le preocupaba el estado de su esposo, le divertía verlo contento y emocionado caminando junto a ellos ,hasta la habia ayudarse a olvidarse del motivo principal de su viaje, su hija Rosie.

Pero el estado de Ron era debido a su mama ,Molly Weasley , que al escuchar que se iban en busca de los Malfoy, decidió darle una poción tranquilizadora a su hijo para que no cometa ninguna locura, pero por lo nerviosa que estaba le puso mas dosis de la que debia, al principio solo surgió el efecto principal, pero hasta estar sentados en el avión, ya con dos horas de viaje, Ron comenzó a gritar que una araña lo quería atacar, luego comenzó a llorar como un niño de dos años con miedo al volar, para finalmente volver a quedarse dormido.

-ya se que podemos hacer..!- se escucho un nuevo grito de Ron -Harry tiene un mapa! El mapa del merodeador! Porque no lo sacas y buscamos a Draco y su familia ahí?-pregunto como antes siempre lo hacia en el colegio.

- No lo hacemos porque no estamos en Hogwarts- le contesto Harry con una sonrisa, con Hermione habían quedado de llevarle la corriente a Ron, por los casos que se sabía sobre esto, estaba escrito que cuando trataban de hacerlo entrar en si rápidamente, podían quedar secuelas de por vida, como volver en otro tiempo, o siempre mezclar las cosas.

-Hogsmeade a cambiado mucho desde el sábado pasado que vinimos, mira hasta en vez de nieve tiene arena!- señalo el fondo – Es una playa, con olas y todo!- salto de emoción - Hermione te gusta este lugar?

- si Ron si me gusta..

-perfecto cuando seas al fin mi novia tendré que traerte porque a Lavander no pienso ni quiero traerle nunca...

-Que dijiste!- Hermione se enfureció a escuchar ese nombre una vez mas en su vida, se había prometido desde el colegio que nunca mas iba a escuchar ese nombre.

-Hermione!- la calmo Harry Potter - Tu mismo me dijiste que está uniendo muchas cosas de antes inconscientemente, tus palabras fueron que esta perdido en tiempo y espacio, y al parecer cree que somos jóvenes aun- dijo tranquilizándola -No te creí hasta que me toco escucharlo dándome tácticas de quidditch para el partido contra Ravenclaw de este sábado, y luego me pregunto si estaba listo para ganarle a Viktor Krum en la última prueba del torneo...- conto riendo -Tiene toda una mezcla en esa cabeza..hay que dejar que hable...- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le tomo la mano a su esposo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Lo que menos quiero es que tenga tiempo en pensar que esa chica esta con el.

- Eres una celosa- se le burlo mirando los números de las casa, ya estaban cerca - donde estará la casa Malfoy...- se pregunto en voz alta.

- busca la mas oscura de todas, con decoraciones tétricas y con mortifagos cuidando la puerta..capaz con algunas serpientes de mascotas-describió Ron una posibilidad invalida para esta situación.

Harry volvió a revisar los números y la vio, muy Malfoy a decir verdad, era la mejor casa de playa que haya visto en su vida, no estaba en la calle principal, estaba metida por otro camino, un sendero muy cuidado, caminaron por ahí, al estar mas cerca se pudo notar que era de una sola planta pero grande, afuera habían 3 carros estacionados, entre ellos un jeep que emociono a Hermione, ese era típico carro de chicos, habia esperanzas de que podían estar aqui.

- Llegamos..- afirmo Harry al ver el apellido Malfoy escrito en el buzón, para ver enseguida como Ron saltaba la baranda y corría hacia la puerta como loco.- Ron espéranos- supo cómo detenerlo para que le dés tiempo de llegar antes de que alguien les abra la puerta.

-chicos son ustedes!- pregunto Draco sin ver quien estaba tocando.

-mira Harry! Nos estaban esperando- se emociono Ron con el recibimiento, y al verlo a la cara a Draco comenzó a reírse - yo que pensaba que el hurón podía estar algo bronceado por estar aquí... Pero esta igual de pálido que siempre... Donde estarán Crabbe y Goyle? -pregunto riéndose como un niñito- capaz se perdieron llegando por no tener nuestro mapa secreto!

-que le pasa?- pregunto Draco al notar las locuras que hablaba el pelirrojo.

- efecto secundario a una excesiva dosis de poción tranquilizante...- explico Harry.

-porque le dieron eso?- se bufo Draco al ver a Ron de nuevo, ya que se arrodillo para imitar a Dobby, el elfo domestico que siguió a Harry Potter hasta su muerte.

-deberías agradecer que se la dieron, por que si no estuviera así te caía a golpes apenas abriste la puerta!- le contesto seriamente Hermione, mezclando el fastidio de que se esté burlando de su esposo y el hecho que el sabia sobre su hija.

- bien hecho Hermione...-la felicito -Ahora respira profundo, y que no te afecte si te dice que eres una sangre sucia...- la consoló de la forma incorrecta, trayéndole a Hermione recuerdos que estaban olvidados.

- Preferible entren- Draco los invito a pasar al notar la cara de preocupacion de Hermione, la cual no la hubiera sacado si no conociera a su hija Rosie.- Astoria...-llamo a su esposa.

-llegaron!- salió preguntando emocionada la mujer desde la cocina, pero al encontrarse con su esposo noto que no eran las personas que tanto esperaba, pero igual eran recibidos - Bienvenidos... - saludo amablemente a los recién llegados.

-Amor... Ron no esta bien del todo, se tomo una poción y que le ha causado efectos no muy favorables- explico mientras su esposa observaba sorprendida a Ron Weasley saltando en uno de los muebles, y agradeció que sus suegros hayan salido a dar su vuelta matutina, Narcissa Malfoy hubiera gritado al ver el desorden que producía el pelirrojo. - Puedes llevarlo al tercer cuarto para que se recueste un rato y descanse, Hermione lo mejor sería que la ayudes, Ron siempre te hace caso, no importa que en que edad cree que esta - le ordeno de muy buena manera a las dos mujeres con una amplia sonrisa – Astoria En el cuarto de mi papa hay antídoto para pociones medicas tal vez sea necesario tomar una prestada y dársela a Ron...claro si no tienen problema alguno en que nosotros le demos?- pregunto viendo a Hermione, ella asintió aliviada, ya que cuando Harry le pregunto cuándo se iría el efecto de la poción en Ron, mintió, no tenía idea cuánto duraría Ron con todo eso, pero un antídoto era de mucha ayuda para el estado de su esposo.

Astoria y Hermione llevaron a Ron al cuarto que estaba destinado para ser el de Rosie. Era amplio y elegante, Narcissa lo habia arreglado especialmente para la novia de su nieto, con sabanas nuevas con diseños de rosas, y habia vaciado la comoda para que pueda poner su ropa, y encima de la comoda un portarretrato de plata, de todos los Malfoys y Rosie, en una de las cenas que ella habia ido. Lo acostaron en la cama.

-Yo no quiero tomar nada…- se qeujo Ron.

-Ron…- le tomo la mano – Necesito que te tomes esto, por tu bien, quiero que estés fuerte y sano para poder comenzar a salir conmigo…

-Por ti hago lo que sea!- dijo bebiéndose todo el antídoto, dejándolo completamente dormido.

-Listo, en una hora se levantara como nuevo…-añadió Astoria.

- Muchas Gracias...-le agradeció Hermione sin poder evitar sentirse algo celosa con la mujer que supo desde el principio sobre la relación que tenían sus hijos. A la vez que todo lo de esa habitación tenia la esencia de Rosie, y la pudo reconocer en esa foto, tenía la ropa con la que se fue al cumpleaños de sus amigas las gemelas, o eso le había dicho para pedir permiso, sintió su corazón acelerarse, aunque ya habia hablado con ella sobre el tema de Scorpius, no podía dejar de sentirse dolida al descubrir exactamente que dia y de que forma le mintió su hija para ir a la mansión Malfoy a cenar.

- De nada...- contesto con una sonrisa amigable, notando la foto que Hermione contemplaba.

–Rosie es una excelente niña, no sabes lo fácil que nos conquisto a todos, desde ese dia Narcissa Malfoy no dejo de alabarla…- eso la hizo sentir bien a Hermione, ya que Narcissa difícilmente hablaba bien de alguien, o por lo menos no le encontraba ningún pero.

-Se nota que la quiere mucho, este cuarto me lo dice todo…- sonrio con dificultad – Ella venia para aca verdad?- pregunto Hermione tomando un regalo que estaba en el sofá, tenía una tarjetita que decía que era para Rosie , un regalo de parte de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Rosie hoy cumplía 17 anos, su pequeña ya toda una adulta, y ella sin poder darle un abrazo por eso. Sin poder decirle feliz cumpleaños, sin darle el pastel que ella mismo preparo como cada ano.

- si ese era el plan de Draco, venir hasta aca para escondernos de los antimortifagos... Ellos debían llegar después de nosotros pero no lo hicieron- Hermione lloro un poco mas –Has hecho un buen trabajo con ella..le has ensenado tan bien, tu hija es tan linda ,refleja en todo sentido la manera que fue educada, Hermione eres una buena madre…

-Ya ni se si en verdad lo sea Astoria...- por un extraño motivo sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, de tener una charla entre madres, como las tenía con Ginny – Lo único que se es que a una buena madre su hija no se escaparía...algo tuve que haber hecho mal.

- Yo también pensaba eso de mi, mi hijo se fue y no nos dijo nada..- dijo entristecida – Pero te aseguro que no hicimos nada mal, al contrario hemos hecho un buen trabajo- respiro – Nuestros hijos arriesgándose, sacrificándose a esconderse por nosotros, capaces de cualquier cosa para no darnos ningún tipo de incomodidad, eso nos demuestre cuanto nos aman nuestros hijos…- dijo con dificultad, ya que ella recién gracias a la charla con Hermione lo aceptaba –Y son tan sabios, que saben que el día que regresen, nosotras los vamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos y solo vamos a derrochar felicidad por verlos, ellos saben que somos mamas…- dijo secándose una lagrima – Pero igual necesito disculparme contigo…

-Porque? Si no has hecho nada..- pregunto sorprendida Hermione

- Por no haber sido más fuerte, Si solo hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente me hubiera negado en aceptar la petición de tu hija de venir con nosotros, no te das cuenta Hermione, yo podía impedir que tu hija se vaya de tu lado, pero no lo hice- comenzo a llorar -Scorpius no quería dejar a Rosie sola, y yo no pude, no fui valiente para decir que nos quedábamos todos, peor decirle a mi propio hijo que se quede a correr peligro, me dio miedo de perder a mi familia…

-Astoria lo hiciste por tu familia…

-Por mi familia, fui capaz de separ otra familia…te juro que nunca quise que tu hija se alejara de ustedes -termino diciendo – Entiendo si no quieres ni hablarme… te hice daño… hice daño a tu familia, le hice daño a todo el clan Weasley

- Astoria por favor..- dijo apenada, la mujer se sentía culpable de una manera tan entregada y compasiva -no te preocupes, tu no nos hiciste daño a nosotros, nadie lo hizo… no se si sabes esto de mi Rosie, pero cuando a mi hija cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil que lo deje de pensar, así que aunque tú te hayas negado, Rosie Weasley igual no iba a quedarse con nosotros…- dijo y muy dentro se dio cuenta que era verdad, nadie era culpable.- ella quería alejarse para protegernos, que nos digan traidores como a ella… pero al ver estas fotos- saco las fotos de su hija con Scorpius – Me di cuenta que no le importa que le digan traidora, no le interesa que la sigan o quieran hacerle daño…Ella está marcada por amor y esta feliz de serlo, ya que su amor con Scorpius es tan grande, yo todavia no comprendo como mi hija, siempre seria, queriendo pintar estrellas de colores en vez de los corazones, se haya enamorado tan profundamente…- sonrio – Astoria, date cuenta ambas estamos iguales, por un lado felices de saber que nuestros hijos estén tan enamorados pero a la vez tristes porque ese amor hizo que se alejen de nosotros…

-Por que crees tu que mi hijo se alejo de nosotros?- con Draco se habían preguntado eso toda la noche, solo sabían que era por el bien de ellos, pero no entendía de que. Y siempre cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts escuchaba comentarios de la espectacular Hermione Granger, y su forma tan lógica y sabia de pensar.

-Creo que lo mas posible es que Scorpius decidió irse a otro lado por nosotros- se rio – Llegamos 15 horas después de que Rosie desapareció, y eso que nos demoramos por que tuvimos un pequeño problemita con Albus..- Astoria abrió mas los ojos preocupándose –Nada importante, cosas de hermanos, pero bueno, si ellos estaban aquí, ustedes no abrían la puerta, lo mas seguro es que la tercera persona en este cuarto, o el mis Harry la derrumbaban- se rio imaginando todo - si se escondían o solo lo hacia Rosie, igual iban a revisar todo el lugar, y este cuarto está muy femenino para decir que era el de Scorpius, y si no terminaba de buena manera, llegaban los demás Weasleys al lugar…- las dos comenzaron a reírse por la historia inventada.

-En fin… nuestros hijos nos aman…- dijo comprendiendo el motivo de su hijo.

-Entonces, ese chico Butcher es uno de ellos…

-No lo sabemos todavía, pero si no lo es, igual esta en problemas, ya que seria el primer sospechoso de espiar a Scorpius y Rosie dentro de Hogwarts…- explico Harry – Y ahora que ya se que los chicos también huyeron de ustedes, solo nos queda rogar que estén bien, y comenzar a buscar a los 14 antimortifagos…

-Como sabes que son solo 8 Potter?

-Hemos investigado mucho por todo este ano o creíste que lo que le paso a tu papa no nos importo?

-En realidad si lo pensábamos…- la voz de Lucius entro a la conversación – Hasta creo que por eso el jovencito que tengo de hijo dejo su trabajo en el Ministerio…pero bueno ya sabes que los tortolos nunca llegaron?

-Si ya estoy enterado de eso- contesto Harry sonriendo en gesto de saludo.

-Igual nosotros…- era la voz de Ronald Weasley que venía caminando tomado de la mano de su esposa.- Creo que es hora ya de irnos Harry, mi hija no esta aquí y quiero llegar al juicio de ese chiquillo…

-Aunque queramos no podremos, el vuelo es de 6 horas, y son las 11…

-Usen mi chimenea, he pagado lo suficiente para tener la línea abierta pero solo con la mansión, asi que tendrán que ver como salir de ahí…

-Desde cuándo?

-Pocas horas, desde que supe que mi nieto estaba en San Mungo y antes de saber que ustedes venían, la idea era poder ir a verlos sin que nadie sepa que iba.

-Entonces podemos usarla? No hay problema?- pregunto Hermione, el polvo flu en America era demasiado caro.

-Por mi nieto todo…

-Esperen… Pueden haber infiltrados en cualquier lado a cualquier hora en cualquier lugar- dijo mirando a Ron -Por favor No quiero que nadie sepa que estuvieron aquí, ustedes no saben donde estan los Malfoy, peor aun, no saben que su hijo Scorpius no esta con ellos, a nadie pueden decir que los chicos huyeron juntos…

-Draco…- lo interrumpió Ron -tu hijo esta con mi hija, sabré llevar esto de la mejor manera para que nadie sepa que están juntos…

-No lo digo por la vergüenza familiar que puedas tener Weasley…lo digo porque si se demoran en encontrar a uno de los 14, este puede buscar a los chicos, ya estoy seguro que los antimortifagos ya han de estar buscándolo por cielo y tierra, ya que por culpa de la parejita, Frank Butcher fue descubierto…y a mi me preocupa la vida de mi hijo y su novia…

-No hay problema Draco, prometo por toda la familia que nadie sabra que sabemos sobre todo los Malfoy.- prometió Hermione.

-Bueno si ya todo está arreglado…creo que se pueden ir- dijo entregando las tres bolsitas de polvo flu a los invitados… - Manden cartas, ya saben la dirección no es necesario el nombre- exigió Lucius antes de ser llevado por su esposa a su sala de estar.

-Que quede en el historial…que si no existieran los antimortifagos, y nuestros hijos se hubieran fugado juntos, yo no tendría vergüenza a decirlo ya que el único culpable hubieras sido tu Ron!- se despidió como solo Draco podía hacerlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_(Antes de que lean el capitulo 11, revisen si ya leyeron el 10mo correcto, ya que por un error subi dos veces el mismo _capitulo**)

- A Donde vas...?-pregunto Scorpius semidormido al sentir que su pecosa se estaba escapando de sus brazos.

-en realidad no se...- dijo riendo nerviosa por haber sido atrapada - pero estoy cansada de esta cama...- se quejo golpeándolo con su almohada.

- bueno...entiendo..- dijo el rubio ya despierto por el almohadazo y mirándola fijamente - pero si también estas cansada de la tina, de los dos sofás, del mesón de la cocina y la mesa, estaremos en un problema..-dijo tomándole la mano para inmediatamente cargarla en brazos - pero bueno aun nos queda la cama del otro cuarto aunque es de las pequeñas...- dijo llevándola hasta la salida del cuarto…

- no seas tontito- le dijo antes de darle un besito en la mejilla - si fuera eso… no me importaría hasta estar en el suelo contigo...- y con la mirada le pidió que la bajara.

- entonces...- dijo obedeciendo la orden silenciosa. Ya era experto entendiendo las miradas de Rose Weasley.

- ya son las 12 del dia...- dijo viendo por la ventana - y nuestra cama no ha sido tendida en 5 dias...

-ya 5 días?- se asombro Scorpius por el tiempo - parece como si hayan pasado ni 2...- se rio, pero noto la seriedad de su novia - ahora confirmo que es verdad que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas con la persona que amas...- dijo coquetamente, pero ni eso la hizo sonreír a Rosie, y eso era imposible, porque había usado la voz coqueta, la que nunca fallaba para hacerla reir - Pecosa...a ti te pasa algo- dijo acariciándole el rostro gentilmente -extrañas a tu familia?- le pregunto preocupado, no le gustaba verla triste, y la falta de familia podía ser un motivo para levantarse apagada.

-no tanto...Mas extraño el aire libre...- dijo siendo sincera a medias, ya que de su familia si extrañaba pequeños detalles como las cartas de su mama, las conversaciones entre primos y obviamente a su primo Albus, pero lo del aire libre era su forma de arreglar lo que en verdad la tenia mal - Scorpius estos 5 dias han sido fabulosos..- dijo y en su cabeza corrieron como un video todos los momentos hermosos que habían pasado - han sido dias mágicos...en verdad- sonrió al fin - Pero creo que ya deberíamos hacer algo...Salir a comprar comida, alguna cosas para la casa, también podemos decorar las partes que no nos gusten, tal vez ir al cine o a comer.. En fin cualquier cosa...- dijo desesperada

- Claro que podemos hacer todo lo que quieras mi pecosa...- contesto con una sonrisa - Porque no me lo dijiste antes...?- pregunto Scorpius emocionado, ya que sacando cuentas esa sería como su primera cita luego de que todos supieran lo suyo, y siempre hablaban de eso.

-Recién hoy se me ocurrió...al..- paró enseguida de hablar..no sabia si tenia que decir lo que pensaba.

-Estas ocultándome algo?- dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – A mi! el monstruo de las cosquillas no se le esconde nada..- dijo haciéndola reír mas alto.

-Ya…- alcanzo a decir entre risas – Por favor… ya para…- suplico – Te voy a decir…- fue la clave para detenerlo. – A veces eres como un niñito chiquito…sabias?- dijo recuperándose del ataque.

-Si se… también se que tu amas a este niñito- dijo señalándose con el dedo pulgar – Ahora dime todo pecosa...no creo que quieras que el monstruo regrese- le pidió el rubio con una sonrisa pero al no tener respuesta continuo - Sabes hay que irse acostumbrando a contar todo lo que nos pasa...- dijo sentándose en el filo de la cama. –Comienzo yo…- le sonrio para darle fuerza - Me preocupa verte callada, apagada, un poco triste- dijo y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas como si el fuera ese famoso San Nicolás y ella una de las niñas que pide algo – Además creo que nuestra relación debe basarse siempre en la verdad… como ya lo ha sido- era facil de ver que lo que ocultaba Rosie era algo sobre el por la forma que lo veía - Yo creo que es normal que quieras decir algo, y no te detengas si es sobre mi, asi aprenderé... como tu lo harás cuando yo tenga algo que decir tambien..

- y si a ti no te parece lo que digo y discutimos?

-Si es asi disfrutaremos de una pronta reconciliación...- le tomo la mano delicadamente -Nuestro amor a soportado tanto- dijo ahora poniendo la mano de su novia sobre la marca en su brazo - que dudo que unas palabras le afecten o le dejen marcas...- le dio un beso corto - yo te amo, y no juzgare nada de lo que pienses, tu eres Rose Weasley, libre en decir lo que quieras...Ahora llena el espacio en blanco "se te ocurrio al..."- le pidio que termine de una forma graciosa.

-al levantarme a tu lado y no sentir…- no encontraba la palabra -No se como que hubo un ambiente diferente... yo despertándome sola mientras que tu seguías durmiendo… -explico sin sentido alguno - dejame ponerlo en otra forma..-se puso a pensar ya que ni ella se entendió- Mira Scorpius no quiero que todas las mañanas me despiertes tampoco… eso seria nada lógico y hasta infantil de mi parte.

-Soy capaz de hacerlo si me lo pides- dijo Scorpius aun sin comprender a que iba a llevar esto.

-No lo voy a pedir -lo salvo al rubio de una misión permanente que estaba dispuesto a cumplir encantado– Scorpius extraño lo que me hacias sentir cuando me levantaba..esa forma que tenias…

-forma? Es decir como me portaba..?- se pregunto confundido, en realidad nunca se había dado cuenta si actuaba diferente, hasta no lo creía posible.

Una gran curiosidad por saber lo que su novia quería decirle lo invadió, era ya Rosie una de esas mujeres especiales que sus compañeros de dormitorio tanto hablaban?, viendo la mínima diferencia en todo, desde la forma de besar hasta como le sonreías, siempre pendientes a cada detalle tuyo y exigiéndote cuando no tenias ninguno, deseando que se hagan las cosas perfectas, formando a los hombres a su gran esperado príncipe azul, para vivir un eterno cuento de hadas… Pero el no creía esa ridiculez de las mujeres, hasta una vez se atrevió a decir que no todas las mujeres eran asi, pero al ser la burla de todos nunca más opino y se dedico solo a escuchar sus historias tristes y deprimentes de sus relaciones. El no pudo defender su comentario ese día, ya que se basaba en Rosie, con ella cada detalle era espontaneo, como la pelea de muecas de una mesa a otra durante la cena de Hallowen que finalizo cuando ella le saco la lengua y Albus se la devolvió creyendo que era para el, o el día que la cita a la biblioteca porque tenía ganas de besarla entre los libros de una repisa, estando ellos en diferentes pasillos, hasta la manera de mandarse notitas de amor era como un juego, tanto que cuando se veían, contabilizaban cuantos mensajes habían descubierto y votaban por la forma más ocurrida de la semana. Como podía olvidar Scorpius el día que a Albus le llego un poema de su prima, "el maravilloso primo Potter favorito", y cuando lo leyó pudo descifrar un mensaje oculto "EN SLYTHERIN ME ENVENENARON DE AMOR Y NO HAGO OTRA COSA QUE PENSAR EN QUIEN", las mayúsculas en las palabras descriptivas tenían mucho que ver y si solo su amigo supiera que su poema, guardado entre sus objetos preciados, hablaba ocultamente del gran 20 de Diciembre que tuvo la pareja, sería capaz de todo.

-Rosie que cosas específicamente extrañas…? Que te hacia sentir que ahora no-dijo olvidándose de toda esa ridícula charla de sus amigos, su pecosa era única, y si tenia algo serio que decir era porque en realidad lo sentía.

-cosas…- dijo suspirando tenía que hablar con la verdad - es tonto lo que voy a decirte- se sonrojo -Pero de cierta manera ya no es igual... – dijo tomándole la mano fuertemente para que no interpreta mal su frase – Por que sabes que seguiré aquí a tu lado…- explico dando a entender sus formas de encontrarse con Scorpius, que tampoco habían sido muchas, las en Slytherin sin contar la primera de todas, en las cuales ella se tenía que ir antes de que termine el entrenamiento, y un último encuentro que fue en Gryffindor. Para todos tuvieron hasta que hacer poción multijugos momentánea y conseguir los accesorios como las corbatas de las casas.

-Yo se que no te iras…-dijo pensando un poco y uniendo todo – Rosie creo entender a medias lo que quieres decir…

-Dimela por favor, capaz hasta tu explicas mejor que yo…- dijo levantándose y parándose al frente.

-Nunca habiamos tenido noches completas para nosotros, siempre se tenían que acabar antes de querer que se acabe, por que nos podían pillar en el caso de mi cuarto, o en la ultima por respeto a Albus, que hubiera tenido que aguantar a los trogloditas de mis compañeros de cuarto hablando con quien estaría yo durmiendo, y el lo hubiera sabido.- también se levanto y se paro en frente - Entonces claro que ya no es igual…estamos juntos…ya no escondidos… Rosie mi peor pesadilla era despertarme y ver que ya te habías ido… eso no puede pasar ahora… No tengo miedo a perderte…

-Exacto!- dijo comezando a caminar de un lado a otro en el cuarto - Ahora que ya tienes miedo, indirectamente estas olvidando algo que a mi me encantaba de ti…- dijo parando justo frente de el - esa forma de verme con la cual me decias a gritos que querías que no me fuera nunca… la forma de susurrarme al oído para que me despierte… o la forma…

-Te fuiste a otro lado Rose…- dijo interrumpiéndola, para el las quejas se pasaban de absurdas. – Deberias agradecer que tenemos más tiempo juntos solo con nuestro amor, en vez de quejarte y extrañar los momentos cuando nuestro amor tenia tiempo limitado- dijo subiendo sin querer la voz – Ya todo es diferente! Mi forma de actuar, tu forma de actuar, y lo es Por que tiene que serlo…

-Sabes que…- dijo también seria – Tienes razón… yo estoy mal… toda esta conversación ha estado mal- le alzo el tono al nivel que el hizo - soy una ridícula por querer que me sigas tratando igual cuando como tu dices "nuestro amor por tiempo limitado"…- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Si ves!- dijo sin entender el sarcasmo

– Eres un tonto!…- dijo mirándolo fijamente –Ya que importa que con esta sean 2 dos mananas que ni intentas contar mis pecas aunque siempre te he dicho que me encanta cuando lo haces… o ya que mas da si no me susurras al oído, ya debería ya agradecer que no tengo que escuchar "quisiera que esto nunca termine", por que ahora nuestro amor es ilimitado!- el grito final fue desvastador.

-Rose…- dijo queriendo tranquilizarla, ahora que entro en razón, si habia dejado de hacer sus típicos detalles lindos, trato de recordar, y era verdad, ayer habia sido mas acción y menos detalles lindos. –No me di cuenta…- se disculpo -en realidad ni sabia que tenia tantos detalles, siempre pensé que era espontaneo, y aun no entiendo porque los he dejado de hacer- dijo pausadamente.

-Yo ya entiendo por que..- dijo ahora molesta con ella misma - Soy una idiota- se dijo asi mismo – queriendo salir de la casa por la razón equivocada, recién me doy cuenta…

-De que te diste cuenta?

- Te aburriste de mi…- dijo con sentimiento de culpa

-Como crees eso…- dijo sentándose en la cama junto con Rosie, el recostado en el respaldar de la cama y ella recostado a la vez en el– Yo nunca me podría aburrir de ti..- dijo abrazandola.

– Una vez escuche como hablaba Wanda de una revista muggle que leyó en una peluquería, muchas opinaron y hablaron por un gran tiempo sobre lo mismo…- le comenzo a contar -Yo estaba en mi cama, con las cortinas cerradas y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no sabía cuantas chicas invadieron mi cuarto, pero 3 de ellas aseguraron que habían estado con mi primo James- dijo sin definir el estado – Se pasaron horas hablando de sus vidas privadas- se hizo entender a la perfecccion -Después hablaron de los chicos del colegio con los que quisieran y muchas opinaron que tu eras un completo bombón- dijo celosa al recordar ese momento de la noche - y que la que estuviera contigo seria una afortunada, además ganaste y por mayoría el título de 'Slytherin mas deseado'…- dijo sin dar detalles del tema general.

-Las mujeres hablan demasiado…-dijo sorprendido por todo lo que escuchaba,

-Scorpius el punto es yo no soy una de esas chicas experimentadas, yo ya era la afortunada para cuando escuche todo eso… y aun asi no entendí ni la cuarta parte de lo que decían… asi que es lógico, yo no se nada soy una tonta en el tema, y han sido 5 dias de lo mismo para ti…

-Primero, esas chicas son amigas de Wanda, no tienen cerebro al igual que mis compañeros de cuarto tampoco lo tienen- dijo asegurando que habia estado en conversaciones asi – Quiero que sepas que tu eres perfecta para mi…

-Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- dijo virando la cara de tal manera que se encuentro viendo el rostro del rubio.

-Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero tu has sido la única mujer en mi vida- dijo dándole un beso en la mano -Así que estamos en lo mismo, yo también soy un tonto en el tema, pero tu me estas ensenando tan bien…- dijo besándola justo donde comenzaba su cuello, haciéndola estremecer por completo.-Rosie estamos juntos en esto…

-Te amo…- se lanzo a abrazarlo -Lo siento por actuar como una loca desquiciada…

–Soy yo el que se tiene que disculparse, nunca quise que pensaras que estaba aburrido, estos días Han sido maravilloso, pero creo que tal vez nos alocamos un poco…

-Yo también lo creo…quiero que cada noche sea especial, no una rutina…

-No te dije que íbamos a tener una pronta reconciliación…- la beso dulcemente.

– Voy a salir a comprar algo más que solo cereal y fruta para comer, me acompañas?

-Claro que si…Se que hay un mini golf cerca del supermercado, podemos parar ahí también antes de regresar… por cierto si ya vamos a comenzar a usar la cocina, creo que hay que comprar cosas de limpieza también, tu sabes la mesa y mesón creo que lo necesitan- sonrió pícaramente, mientras la veía ponerse uno de los vestidos que el mismo había guardado en su bolsa especial, una parecida a la de Hermione pero en versión masculina, fue una completa ventaja que el baul de Rosie estuviera en su casa desde su regreso de Hogwarts. –Deberíamos también comprar un monopolio…

-Me parece una buena idea, pero quiero saber como vamos a ir hasta alla?

-En el garaje hay un carro… no te lo dije?

Scorpius y Rosie, siguieron sus días en su escondite perfecto, como una pareja de recién casados, como los vecinos a los que al fin conocieron creían.

Para sorpresa de ellos pudieron muy bien aparentar ser muggles, de todos los que llegaron a conocer, eran dos familias con las que se acercaron llegaron a conocerse mas, la del al frente era una pareja joven de 23 anos ambos con dos hijos pequeños, al estar con ellos Rosie recordaba mucho a Teddy y Victoire. Y la de alado un matrimonio mayor con dos perros chihuahuas, los 4 hijos de los señores Smith vivían en otros lados con sus respectivas familias. Se hicieron mucho mas amigos con los de al frente, obviamente por la diferencia de edad no tan exagerada, gracias a eso Scorpius aprendió a ver football americano con Bob, mientras Rosie consiguió una nueva amiga con quien conversar y pasar el rato, además de que le encantaba ayudarla con los niños, uno de dos y la bebita de 7 meses.

El tiempo paso volando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían hasta pasado las dos semanas en la que se prometieron escribir a sus familias para avisar como estaban.

Muy temprano tres cartas fueron repartidas, una de Scorpius para sus padres, otra de Rosie para los suyo, y una para Albus de parte de los dos.

_Espero que ya no me sigan buscando por todos lados… yo estoy muy bien no se preocupen por mi... lamentablemente no les puedo decir donde estoy, pero les juro que es un lugar hermoso…_

_Mama, quiero que dejes de llorar, yo se que lo haces… no es justo que llores por mi, mas aun cuando yo estoy demasiado feliz…_

_Papa, una vez más creo que te decepcione, lo siento mucho, pero quiero que sepas que siempre sere tu niña. Aunque mis decisiones no te gusten te pido que las respetes, asi como te pido que respetes a mi novio, te conozco has de decir todos los dias palabras como "esa sucia serpiente" "hijo del hurón", jajaja Soy tu hija te conozco, y quiero recordarte que me criaste bien, me ensenaste lo bueno y lo malo, y se identificarlo... Necesito que confíes en mi. _

_Yo se que saben porque me fui me encargue de eso, no tengo ni idea que este pasando, pero me siento segura al saber que ustedes lo estan... _

_Los quiero y extraño mucho… Hugo pórtate bien no causes mas enojos a nuestros padres, yo ya ocupe también tu cupo para eso… saludos a todos…_

_Rosie Weasley_

Lo siento por no haber llegado a casa de los abuelos ese dia, fue arriesgado y loco, pero a la vez creo que fue lo mejor.

Estoy perfectamente, junto a Rosie, ella no supo lo que hice hasta que llegamos al destino menos querido… espero que estén cómodos en la casa de los abuelos, Narcissa Malfoy sin querer tu querido nieto te salvo de preocuparte por el espacio, yo se exactamente las característica de la casa que elegiste…

Mama, estoy comiendo muy bien, Rosie es una fabulosa cocinera, y yo siempre la ayudo en lo que necesite…

Quiero que me digan que esta pasando, como están las cosas, ya calmadas? Papa, en esta carta y espero que entendible dice donde estoy, trata de solo tu descifrarlo por si acaso nos estén buscando…

Abuelo, hice lo que te prometí, pero no use la varita, use mis puños… Ese se merecía sufrir cada golpe y una que cuanta patada que le di, despues de dejarlo inconsciente lo mande por su chimenea al departamento de Aurores con la nota que me dijiste que ponga sobre tus sospechas de que el fue uno de tus atacantes… y también deje bien en claro que yo Scorpius Malfoy lo hizo… esos antimortifagos me han de odiar mas… por eso no quiero que todos se enteren donde estoy, solo tu papa, si los antimortifagos llegaran de alguna forma a saberlo, seriamos la presa perfecta…

Los extraño. Y Rosie les manda besos a todos…

_Gracias por cumplir tu parte… siempre supe que ibas a contar todo lo que te dijera, por eso no te escondí nada, te deje la carta y las fotos para que en cambio ellos te crean a ti, a veces los Weasley no somos ingenuos a creer todo… Asi que gracias por la ayuda… te quiero primo…_

Albus! Yo se que me quieres matar por llevarme a tu prima, pero te juro que la estoy cuidando mas que a mi vida, y seria capaz de todo para que ella regrese sana y salva a la madriguera…

_Estamos perfectos… _

Scorpius_ y Rose_


	12. Chapter 12

- Que alivio saber que los chicos están bien- agradeció Ginny después de escuchar a su cuñada leer la carta que mando Rosie por segunda ocasión. – Mi sobrina es muy tierna a pedirte que ya no llores, y por lo que escribe esta muy feliz y segura..

- Si...- asintió Hermione - Estos días han sido terribles, vivir con el temor de que los encuentren...- se le quebró la voz - Todas las noches antes de dormir me dedicaba solo a pensar en mi hija por minutos, una vez hasta estuve toda una hora, y algo muy dentro de mi, esa parte de ser mama, me decía que estaba bien, pero ahora con esta carta podre estar más tranquila...- Ginny le dio un abrazo.

-Te entiendo Hermione, esa parte de mama no se equivoca… Una vez me llamaron a decir que James se había caído de un árbol, cuando estaba en la escuela, y yo me asuste, pero dentro de mi no sentía que mi hijo estuviera mal, algo me decía que no. Cuando llegue a la escuela, vi que mi James estaba bien, y que otro James del mismo curso estaba en la enfermería porque se había roto el brazo… Entiendo tu preocupación, algo te dice que está bien, pero tienes que ir a ver, en tu caso recibir esa carta…- las mujeres estaban en la sala de la casa Potter, Ron y Hermione habían corrido a contarles lo de la carta.

-Hablando de James…los chicos no están aquí?- pregunto al notar que arriba estaba tomo muy callado.

-Solo Albus, pero el duerme casi toda la mañana…

-Aun jugando conectado hasta tarde?- pregunto riendo Hermione.

-No sabes cuánto, me toco pedirle que además de usar sus audífonos haga un hechizo silenciador a su cuarto, antes escuchábamos disparos y gritos, con los audífonos solo lo escuchábamos a el gritar- se rio Ginny.-Lily salió a desayunar con Gary, y James se fue muy temprano al departamento de los Aurores, para hablar con Frank, cree que puede sacarle si sabe algo de los amigos que faltan de su tio.- termino de decir antes de que Harry llegue a su encuentro.

-Buenos días, no espera recibirlos tan temprano- bromeo Harry abrazando a su casi hermana.

-Son las 10… te dimos suficiente tiempo, Ginny aparte de los juegos, estoy segura que tener mas genes Potter que Weasley también influye en el sueno de Albus..- bromeo y los tres se rieron.

-No han escuchado lo de tal palo tal astilla- aumento Harry y tomo la carta de su sobrina que estaba en la mesa para leerla. – Al fin noticias buenas…

- Harry..- se escucho a Ron en la cocina - Hay que preguntarle a los Malfoy si Scorpius les mando alguna a ellos y si lo hicieron fuera bueno comparar los que nos dicen - Ron sugirió saliendo de la cocina de su hermana con un pedazo de pie de manzanas - Pero bueno aunque no nos digan nada nuevo, por lo menos sabemos que ambos están bien...

-Te veo últimamente preocupado también por el pequeño Malfoy..- comento Harry al notar el plural en Ron -Estas aceptándolo ya como yerno?- bromeo, estaba contento por esta situación, ver a su amigo haciendo caso a las palabras de su hija en la carta, comenzando aceptar y confiar en ella.

- No molestes Harry!- le reclamo enojado - yerno! Para eso falta muchísimo...- dijo comiendo el ultimo trozo de pie, el cual era mas grande de lo normal -Pero no puedo negar que lo que hizo el rubiecito me sorprendió...- termino después de masticar y tragar todo lo que se metió en la boca.

- Mando a uno de los 8 antimortifagos al departamento de Aurores y si eso fuera poco con el inconsciente llegaron los papeles que nos dieron valiosa información sobre a quienes y cuando iban atacar, gracias a esta pudimos preparar una trampa, y de ese modo capturar a 4 mas...en dos semanas el prácticamente capturo por si solo a 1, y ayudo notoriamente con los otros 4… y tu solo estas sorprendido?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Todo el departamento de Aurores, incluyendo a Harry que era el jefe, estaban muy agradecido por lo que habia hecho el menor de los Malfoy. Ya que tener a Butcher era como no tener nada de verdadera información, el era el sobrino del primero, el golpeado por Scorpius antes de entregarlo.

Frank sentía una gran admiración por el hermano menor de su mama, era su tío favorito, siempre le contaba todo, entre eso, le conto sus sospechas sobre que el amor de su vida ,Rose Weasley estaba con un Malfoy..

Cosa que no le agrado a Jason Citrus, le pregunto cada motivo para creer eso entre esos estaba la historia de su cita arruinada en las 3 escobas, Jason le pidió que estuviera atento, y apenas lo confirme le avise con una carta, para que él y sus amigos hagan algo al respecto... Lucius Malfoy fue atacado ese día, mientras que Frank Butcher tenia una misión para iniciarse como regalo de Navidad de su tio, debía seguir y tomar fotos, a la pareja de tortolos, juntos o separados, hacer un horario de lo que hacen. Y cuando terminara su último año, prácticamente seria el 9no.

- Vamos admítelo Ron...- dijo Harry sin dejar su sonrisa de broma.

- Ya para de sonreír..! - ordeno furioso, era verdad que el muchacho se había pasado con todo por defender y hacer respetar a un ser querido, eso daba mucho que decir.

Pero al mismo tiempo, los 3 restantes juraron por todos los medios posibles que iban a dejar a los mortifagos en paz después de acabar con Scorpius Malfoy y todo aquel que se encuentre con el…Aunque sea una chica de buena familia. Lo acababan por venganza a la captura y muerte de sus amigos. Muerte que nadie podía creer aun, en la cárcel interna de los Aurores, se encontraron los cuerpos la mañana que iban a ser enviados a su interrogatorio y luego dependiendo de su apoyo a Azkaban o hacia la libertad - Harry has hablado o no con Malfoy?- dijo seriamente.

- Ron tranquilo, solo te estaba molestando- le dijo Ginny preocupada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

- Molestando...!- grito – Quieren molestar mientras que a Mi hija, tu sobrina la buscan para matarla, tu crees que yo puedo bromear o hacer algo mas?- pregunto alzando la voz.

- Ron – ahora el enojado era Harry, nadie le gritaba a su esposa por mas hermano que sea. – Hoy no he hablado, pero igual ayer me dijeron que hoy regresaban a su mansión y que cualquier cosa los busque ahi- conto.

-Porque arriesgarse asi?- Ginny le pregunto tomandole la mano.

– Muchos creen que Scorpius esta con toda su familia, por eso Draco decidió regresar, según lo que dijo es que a el lo iban a buscar, ya que es más fácil rastrearlo, pero al encontrarlo tendrían un solo país para encontrar a los chicos, y no los quería exponer de esa manera…- desde su visita a los Malfoy, y prometiendo no contar que los encontraron, se habían puesto en contacto, para saber cualquier noticia bueno o mala sobre los chicos.

-Creen que están en EEUU?- pregunto Hermione

-no creen, lo saben, parece que los trasbordadores que usaron para llegar su único y posible destino era ese, Malfoy consiguió dos, pero Scorpius modifico la ruta para llegar a otro lado.

-Porque recién lo dices?- Ron seguía un poco enojado por todo. – Han pasado dos semanas, y hubiéramos conseguido encontrar a mi hija…

-Ron, me entere hace dos días lo de los transbordadores, justo cuando llame avisar que los antimortifagos estaban muertos, y que ahora los restantes solo querían vengarse de Scorpius, y ayer me devolvieron la llamada, avisando que hoy para las 12 del día, ya estarán en casa. Y no dije nada a nadie, ni a Ginny- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa a su esposa – Estoy seguro que alguien de los 8 está en contacto con el departamento, de alguna forma entro a matar a sus compañeros antes de que delaten, además el día de la captura según los papeles de sus reuniones ese ataque era entre todos, yo informe lo que íbamos hacer solo 2 horas antes de ponernos en marcha, nadie sabía que esos papeles tenían tanta información, pero bueno 2 horas fue suficiente para tratar de avisar que no vayan al ataque, por eso solo llegaron 4…

-Harry, hiciste bien, no le hagas caso a Ron- dijo Hermione viendo a su esposo – Nuestra hija esta a salvo…y si Harry tuvo que ocultarnos cosas para que se cumpla eso, no nos importa…-dijo pausadamente.

-Tiene razón Hermione… Lo siento Harry, me salí de control, no tuve que gritarte nunca ni tampoco a ti Ginny- se disculpo con todos por su comportamiento – Todos aquí estamos reunidos por la seguridad de mi hija, y tengo que agradecer tu esfuerzo Harry, y el de mi sobrino James también, han hecho todo para descubrir quienes son los 3 restantes. Uno puede ver lo importante que es para su familia, cuando se ve los amorosos y cariñosos que son con uno, que esta pasando por algo difícil- dijo abrazando gentilmente a su hermanita – Y lo que digo no es solo para familia, también para los amigos, amigos de toda la vida…

-Ron…cuando te lo propones eres demasiado tierno..!- una emocionada Ginny exclamo. –Pero recuerda…estan pasando algo difícil pero no imposible…

-Exacto, vamos a encontrar a esos 3, y tu hija va a poder volver a casa, junto con estos padres que la quieren demasiado…- sonrio – Hermione te pasa algo?- pregunto el moreno a su amiga al ver lo perdida que estaba.

– No sé por qué algo me dice que tengo que ir a buscar a los Malfoy…- dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá. – Quien viene conmigo?

* * *

><p>-Que bien que se siente estar por fin en casa…- Narcissa Malfoy recorría su sala. – Un poco sucio y desordenado, nada que los elfos no puedan hacer...Poppy- llamo a la pequeña elfa, para darle la orden de que limpien todos los elfos la casa, justo después de que ella los recibiera saltando de emoción.<p>

-En verdad que se siente bien regresar- añadió Lucius – Aunque voy a extrañar nuestros paseos..- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su esposa.

-Esa costumbre humilde y de baja clase…- dijo como solo Narcissa Malfoy podía hacerlo – No la tendrías que extrañar- dijo agachándose un poco para estar al nivel de su esposo – solamente debes extrañar la arena… porque recuerdo que atrás hay un hermoso jardín al que podemos ir… - dijo peinándolo con la mano.

-Gracias… - dijo muy contento al ver como su esposa en menos de un ano habia cambiado, aunque sea un poco.

-Voy a la biblioteca… - Draco beso a su esposa

-Llévame contigo, que si no voy, vas aumentar tu estrés a no averiguar todavía donde esta mi nieto.- Lucius rodo hacia el.

-Papa, no es averiguar…- paro al escuchar el timbre de la casa. – Astoria por favor, lleva a mis padres a la cocina, y si pasa algo lo que sea , tu sabes que hacer…- ordeno rápidamente mientras se acercaba a ver quien estaba en la puerta.-Quien es..?-pregunto desde su lado de la puerta , con su mano en posición si tenia que sacar su varita para defenderse rápidamente.

-Draco…soy Hermione Weasley…- al escuchar una voz conocida abrió, con ella estaba Harry y Ron

-Que paso?- fue su primera reacción y los dejo pasar.

Ron se quedo parado viendo la puerta abierta, la última vez que entro por ahí hizo cosas malas, como gritar, botar cosas y hasta atacar a un chico que solo salía a tranquilizarlo. Camino detrás de todo, y al volver a entrar revivió la película, estaba borracho, enojado, furioso, no estaba en si mismo.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de la verdad, algo que no se dio cuenta cuando vino esa noche, el lugar donde el insulto y ataco era el mismo donde Bellatrix le lanzo una maldición crucius a Hermione. Pero ahora al entrar ahí, lo único que recordaba era a su hija apuntándolo con la varita para luego solo sentir frio en San Mungo. Su esposa tenía razón respecto a el y sus sentimientos por su hija, estaba celoso no enojado porque era con un Malfoy, ya no llevaba el pasado con el, y tal vez hace 10 anos hubiera sentido los gritos de su esposa al entrar a la mansión, pero hoy no. Ya nunca más iba a escuchar a su esposa gritar.

-Rosie mando una carta en resumen nos dice que esta bien, queremos saber si Scorpius también a ustedes… y si les dice algo mas- Harry contesto rápidamente.

-Yo se que si dice algo mas…- dijo Hermione viendo fijamente a Draco, tenia una corazonada sobre su hija.

-Tienes razón Granger…- Lucius salió por el mismo de la cocina. – Mi nieto escribió que esta bien, se disculpaba por no llegar a la casa, ademas de pedirnos informacion sobre lo que pasa…

-Y como les pidió información? Como se la darán? Tienen alguna dirección? Saben donde estan?- ahora Ron hizo varias preguntas a la vez.

-Supuestamente…-dijo de tal forma que Draco sintió que su padre una vez mas lo reganaba por no saber aun donde esta su nieto.

-Papa…- lo silencio Draco, Narcissa salió de la cocina, y con un movimiento de cabeza saludo a los invitados.

-Es hora de mi paseo… Que tengan un buen día- se despidió Lucius dejando que su esposa lo saque de la habitación.

-Draco…- comenzó Ron -estas dos semanas hemos hablado por el bien de los chicos, quedamos de decirnos toda noticia que tengamos, y tu no puedes esconder en donde están…- le pidió tranquilamente pero a la vez con un poco de severidad.

-Primero, mi hijo escribió que preferible solo yo sepa donde están, por cualquier cosa, y segundo y lo más importante es que no estoy escondiendo nada, porque aun no sé donde están…

-Entonces… - Harry añadió confundido. – como que no lo sabes aun?

-No puedo… no puedo entender…- grito Draco desesperado y Astoria le toco el hombro - mi hijo me escribe que en la carta dice donde esta, y que solo yo debo saber por seguridad, pero no explica como lo puedo leer, es imposible…- saco la carta de su bolsillo -He pasado horas y horas, y no llego a resolver, he tratado con anagramas, mayúsculas, he hecho de todo para entender, y nada…

-Yo te puedo ayudar…- dijo Hermione al revisar la carta – a descubrir la pista que te quiere decir Scorpius, ya que es imposible que haya escrito una dirección….

-Y asi, Hermione no sabrá donde están...solo sabra la pista- dijo emocionada Astoria.

-Malfoy te molesta que mi esposa revise la carta?- pregunto Ron.

-No en realidad, me gustaría algo de ayuda- sonrió confiado que Hermione iba a poder descubrir en menos de una hora, lo que el no ha visto en varias -Pero espero que a ti no te moleste que la lleve a mi escritorio biblioteca de la, no quiero que nadie más escuche la pista- comento sin desconfiar en nadie -Y se que Hermione va a saber ocultarla al descubrirla. Te molesta?- termino Draco, haciendo poner rojo a Ron por la proposición de que su esposa este solo con el.

-No le molesta… yo lo conozco a mi esposo - dijo Hermione sonriendo ya que era todo lo contrario y le dio un beso a Ron. – te amo..- le susurro en el oído – Vamos Draco…

-Perfecto, entonces mientras que Draco y Hermione descifran esa carta, los invito a tomar un te con galletas que prepare en la cocina, y conversamos un poco- dijo sonriendo a los dos hombres – Harry, quiero que me cuentes como esta Ginny, y el pequeño Albus, me ha hecho mucha falta en estas vacaciones…- caminaron hasta la cocina. Astoria era la mujer perfecta, elegante y podía calmar cualquier calamidad.

* * *

><p>-Y bueno…-pregunto Draco despues de dejarla leer un buen rato.<p>

-Mi hija cocina mucho mejor que yo, eso heredo de los Weasley…

-Hermione por favor no te desvíes, ya he perdido mucho tiempo en esto- pidió Draco al notar el tono de tristeza con que hablo sobre su hija. –Rosie es una excelente chica, muy educada, tiene un gran corazón, ustedes deben estar muy orgullosos de ella.- la felicito - Y no quiero que creas que tu hija puede estar pasándola mal, Scorpius está encargándose de que ella este siempre segura y feliz, con mucho amor, porque te cuento que eso es lo que mas hace mi hijo…amarla desde un principio- se rio recordando la forma que su hijo se sonrojaba hablando de Rosie Weasley, desde las primeras vacaciones. – Scorpius Malfoy se parecerá a mi físicamente, pero tiene una forma de ser, un sentimiento, el no se habría dejado manipular por nadie, aunque estuvieran amenazando a su familia, es muy noble, y te juro que ama a Rosie de una forma… es tan romántico como su mama pero a la vez es tan dedicado en atenciones como yo.- dijo teniendo toda la razón sobre su hijo – Y tu hija es perfecta para el…- termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Draco…- y volvió a leer la carta. – Bueno de la mitad para abajo descarto que este la pista- dijo señalando el escrito. – Toda la historia de Citrus, y lo que hizo, es mas el motivo por el que no quiere que se entere nadie donde están. Además que indirectamente al escribir "_en esta carta y espero que entendible dice donde estoy" _confirma que ya escribió la pista.

-Yo pensaba que esa era la parte clave- se rio de el mismo.

-Draco…cuando tus padres se fueron, Scorpius sabia a donde?

-Si… mis papas les escribieron justo después de decidirlo justo antes de la ultima Navidad.

-No quiero hacerte la siguiente pregunta que tengo en mente, porque creo que me diras las respuesta que es donde estan los chicos…- dijo y Draco la miro asombrada por su seguridad, y en tan poco tiempo. – Parece con lo que entiendo, tu mama eligió su casa "_yo sé exactamente las característica de la casa que elegiste…". _Pero también y es lo primero que dice, y no me di cuenta hasta leerla la 6 vez. "_destino menos querido" _No era menos querido a donde fueron, hasta el quería ir allá, y enseguida habla de la preocupación de su abuela, imagino tenían 3 cuartos en su casa de playa, lógicamente alguien no tenia donde dormir, pero a la vez Narcissa no podía tolerar que su nieto este incomodo, y obviamente como padres y abuelos responsables, no iban a dejar que mi hija duerma en su cuarto con Scorpius- dijo tratando de olvidarse que con seguridad su hija estaba haciendo mas que solo dormir con Scorpius en su nuevo lugar. –Bueno en fin… los chicos están en el lugar que menos le gusto a tu mama, tu sabrás cual será…

-Hermione Granger! Y los siento por no decir Weasley, pero nunca pude alabar tu inteligencia durante el colegio, porque eso lo fuiste desde el principio, la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts- la abrazo – aunque ahora tu hija creo que te esta quitando ese puesto… por eso terminare diciendo Hermione Weasley! Eres una fabulosa madre!

-Draco Malfoy, deja de alabarme por mi hija, que todo loo que soy es por ella y Hugo.

-Cierto el golpeador estrella…- haciendo que sonríe de nuevo.

-Hazme un favor, puedes escribirle a mi hija que estamos muy bien, y que no se preocupe mas, dejare de llorar…

-Yo no voy a escribir eso… Tu lo harás, al igual que Ron…- dijo tomando pergamino de su escritorio. –Vamos a ver si todavía hay de ese te que mi esposa hace, y nos encargamos de hacer las cartas para los chicos.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Rosie:<em>

_Estamos felices de saber que estas bien, no estoy llorando, ya no mas al saber de ti. Tu papa me pidió a mi que escriba todo, esta junto a mi y te mando un beso. Dice que le va a tomar tiempo, pero que tratara con mucho esfuerzo porque te quiero, todos lo hacemos. Estamos en casa de los Malfoy, y todos queremos escribirles, no queremos que la lechuza se caiga con todo esto. _

_Te amamos hija…_

_Tus padres._

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas estan asi: Frank Butcher fue el que hablo con Ron en el bar, el los seguía en el colegio, era su iniciación para ser antimortifagos. Citrus el tipo que mandaste si era el que ataco a tu abuelo, y aun no entiendo porque no escribiste lo de la carpeta con los papeles oficiales de ellos<strong>**, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, como muchos mas lo están, dejaste el apellido muy arriba, tu abuelo sigue llorando desde que Harry le conto. Pero bueno tenemos mala noticia, capturamos a 5 de 8, pero los 3 los están buscando, nos regresamos a la casa por eso, para no darles ni oportunidad a pensar en donde pueden estar. Ahora si chico les toca cuidarse, y tratar de no hablar mucho de donde son peor si hay magos, y si es posible dejar un poco la magia si no es toda. Harry cree que puede haber uno de los 3 en el ministerio, y no queremos darles ni un chance a encontrarlos. Cuídense mutuamente, en todo sentido… Los queremos mucho, Rosie  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

****-Rosie…- saludo Scorpius entrando a la casa, acababa de llegar del centro con el Señor Smith, ya que se había ofrecido en ayudarlo con la decoración nueva de su jardín, y eso incluía acompañarlo a comprar las cosas necesarias para poner en marcha su trabajo– Pecosa…donde estas?- pregunto desesperado y pensando lo peor cuando entro al cuarto y no la encontró dormida como esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo a las nueve de la mañana. El Hasta había decidido salir temprano para no perder su desayuno habitual del sábado por la mañana.

-Scorpius estoy en el otro baño…- le aviso con grito suave.

-Por que estas aquí?- dijo entrando al segundo cuarto, el que cual durante todo un mes solo había sido usado dos veces. – Veo que no estás sola..- dijo sonriendo al notar el bebe que estaba siendo bañado delicadamente por Rosie, quien estaba también en la tina con pijama y todo. – Hola Bobby…- le hizo muecas al bebe que le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Julie amaneció enferma- dijo Rosie sobre la bebe de 7 meses -hace menos de 20 minutos que vinieron Bob y Mia a pedirnos de favor que cuidemos a Bobby mientras ellos iban a buscar al doctor, me dijeron que tal vez se demorarían algo.

-No hay problema…- dijo arrodillándose en frente a la tina para ayudarla con el nino que salpicaba todo – Y Como asi el baño?- pregunto y noto como Rosie se sonrojaba, el no sabía mucho de bebes, pero estaba seguro que un bano a las 8 y media de la mañana no era normal.

-Prométeme que no te vas a burlar- le pidió tímidamente, a lo que el asintió con la cabeza -Cuando llego tenia que cambiarle el panal y tuve un pequeño accidente…- dijo y Scorpius comenzó a reírse – Prometiste que no te ibas a burlar!- se quejo lazándole espuma, para luego ver como Bobby también lo hacía o trataba de hacerlo.

-No me he burlado solo me reí imaginándome el accidente..- dijo sonriendo

-Ya Deja de pensar en eso...y ayúdame a vestir a Bobby- Scorpius inmediatamente tomo una de las toallas del baño y saco al bebe envuelto en ella.

-Scopus…Scopus- balbuceo el pequeño al estar en los brazos del rubio, demostrando lo feliz que estaba con el.

-Quieres que te ayude a bañar también? -pregunto coquetamente a notar que su novia estaba a punto de sacarse la pijama empapada.

-Eres un pervertido… estamos con el niño!- dijo riendo con la ocurrencia, hasta ella había decidido usar ese baño por respeto ya que el de su cuarto estaba muy usado por ellos para meter un bebe.

-Bueno por lo menos déjame darte un beso, que no sabes cómo me estoy muriendo al no haberte dado uno todavía…- pidió acercándonos para actuar.

– Te amo Scorpius…- dijo siguiendo el beso rosie.

-Scopus…- pidió el niño atención.

-Ya pequeño malvado- dijo caminando saliendo del cuarto - tu si te banas con ella, y no me dejas ni siquiera disfrutar mi beso…- dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Rosie escucho las risitas del nino hasta que pudo identificarlas obviamente Scorpius se lo habia llevado hasta el otro cuarto a vestirlo, en pocas palabras tenia un tiempo para ella, se relajo en el bano aumentando un poco mas las sales marinas, ya un mes que estaban ahí, y se habia aconstumbrado fabulosamente, le encantaba todo de esta vida, tener a Scorpius a su lado siempre, reírse, cocinar, era una vida perfecta, y ya quería que sea completamente de ella. Se hundió en el agua perfectamente temperamentada, ni tan fría ni tampoco caliente, con el nivel perfecto de burbujas, cerro los ojos acordándose de sus padres, y como últimamente sabia mucho de ellos, las cartas llegaban cada dos días, siempre con buenas palabras, y cada vez daban a entender que la relación de las familias estaba mejorando. Ya habían recibido dos cartas de Albus también, en la primera solo les contaba cosas de el, que estaba saliendo con la amiga de Lily que era de Hufflepuff, y que los extrañaba, en la segunda confirmo lo de las relaciones de la familias, les conto como Ron se encontraba con Draco en el ministerio y que ambos juntos con Harry estaban trabajando en busca de los antimortifagos restantes, y que Astoria había ido un dia a la casa Potter aprender hacer el pie de manzana que tanto le encantaba a Scorpius, y que se habían pasado todo un dia con Ginny y Hermione, cortando manzanas de forma muggle. Rosie era consiente que los estaban buscando por todos lados, pero le alegraba saber que ya no habían mas ataques para familias inocentes. Y que todos podían estar tranquilos y en paz, especialmente su familia, que ya tenia un nuevo integrante, la bebe de Victoire y Teddy había llegado en el mejor momento, ahora todos se dedicaban a verla y pensar en la recién nacida, y asi habían podido olvidar el hecho que ella estaba amenazada a muerte. Por sus familia ella seguiría escondida de por abrió los ojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo ya había pasado en la tina, pero por la ausencia de las burbujas se dio cuenta que mucho, se levanto enseguida, Scorpius estaba solo con el bebe de los vecinos, y aunque era muy cariñoso y protector, no estaba bien que ella estuviera relajándose mientras el sin ayudaba cuidaba a Bobby, en ese momento pensó que por su futura familia, tenia que demostrarle a Scorpius que su vida no iba a ser así, el con los hijos, mientras ella durmiendo o en un baño eterno. Ella no era ninguna cómoda para dejar todo el trabajo de Malfoy, era una Weasley y le tocaba ya formar parte, en este momento de cuidar a Bobby, en unos anos, de cuidar a sus propios vistió lo más rápido que pudo, un calentador deportivo y la primera camiseta que encontró en el cuarto, la cual era de Scorpius, su pelo suelto le daba el look perfecto, sus rizos eran igual de perfectos aun cuando seguían mojados.

-Rosi, no quiero comer eso…- corrió a esconderse detrás de sus piernas, ella se quedo sorprendida por la forma que el nino le pedia ayuda para no comer algo que no le gustaba.

-Bobby… por que no quieres comer lo que preparo Scorpius para ti?- le pregunto agachándose a su nivel. –no te gusta lo que hizo?

-Quiero que mi mami lo haga…- pidió el nino cruzando los brazos –Scopus no sabe como hacer, los hizo mal, yo no quiero…

-Te prometo que los waffles que hizo Scorpius para ti son muy buenos, claro que no como los de mama, pero estoy segura que te van a gustar, ademas de que tengo salsa de chocolate en la nevera y te la voy a dar..- dijo alzándolo en brazos y llevándolo al puesto que tenia listo para el, con el cojin respectivo para que alcance la mesa. – pero mira que rico que se ve esto…- dijo con voz de sorprendida – Bobby no puedo creer que vas a perder de comer algo tan rico- dijo tomando un bocado de waffle, que en verdad estaba muy bueno, con un tono de voz muy atrayente para el nino – Si vas a comer? – le pregunto mientras tomaba otro bocado - Por mi?- le pregunto suplicando, y el niño sonrió antes de tomar la cuchara y comenzar a comer graciosamente su waffle, le dio un beso en la cabeza , alzo la mirada y se y se encontró con los ojos grises de Scorpius, que la miraban orgullosamente.

-Gracias…- la abrazo Scorpius de la cintura – Eres perfecta, la forma que lo manejaste, hiciste que para el, comer sea un juego divertido- dijo observando como Bobby tomaba un nuevo waffle. – No sabia que mas hacer para que coma…

-No Scorpius, es que no te tenia que haber dejado sola- dijo apoyando su cabeza –No medi el tiempo, me demore demasiado…- analizo al ver al bebe vestido, todo el desayuno listo para ser comido.

-Sin preocuparte, me divertí vistiéndolo, ademas me ayudo a preparar el desayuno, el me paso los ingrefientes y todo…solo que al final se enojo conmigo y no pude darle de comer.- termino de decir antes de ser besado por Rosie.

-Enojado? Es imposible…es solo un nino…- sonrio Rosie, al ver lo exagerado que estaba siendo Scorpius.

-Es cierto! Me vio con una cara de querer matarme, solo porque no hice los waffles cuadrados como el quería- explico -No me parece que Bob y Mia, lo deban mimar tanto, y hacer todo lo que el les diga y pida, es solo un nino, tienen que ensenarle…

-Esta hablando el hijo único de los Malfoy?- pregunto bromeando -Al cual todos los días le llegaba al colegio sus dulces preferidos de parte de su mama, el que cambiaba de escoba cada ano, el mismo que pidió a su papa que le consiga en Hogwarts el mejor cuarto y como no se lo dieron, le regalaron una lechuza japonesa, el que lloro por no poder sembrar una mandrágora, y…

-Algo mas..?-pregunto algo molesto, interrumpiendo lo que su novia decía, era verdad lo que decía, el había sido el perfecto niño rico, siempre obtuvo todo lo que quería y pedia, y aun lo era en algunos casos, pero no le gustaba que le refrieguen en la cara su época dorada, mucho menos Rosie.

-Si hay mucho mas…- dijo sonriendo al notar su enojo- El chico que compro todas las ranas de chocolates que pudo en su primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade y estuvo en la enfermería por dos días, se me olvidaba que también tuvo pases para los mejores puestos para la final del mundial de quidditch, y una snitch de oro en su super colección, casa en Paris, y muchas cosas mas que ni recuerdo…pero para terminar, ese nino no termion tan mal que digamos, fue capaz de formar una gran amistad con un buen chico- dijo hablando sobre su primo Albus – Y luego pudo enamorar a una nina muy exigente solo con palabras bonitas y notitas, al final ese nino ricachon y mimado cambio..

-Es verdad, aprendió que ver el partido con un mejor amigo era suficiente, que no necesitaba los mejores puestos para disfrutarlo y que un beso puede valer mucho mas que 20 snitchs coleccionables…- la beso románticamente.

-Si pero no te entusiasmes mucho, porque no cambiaste del todo…- dijo besándolo de regreso – y no cambies mas… que me encantas tal como eres…aun cuando eras ese niñito engreído, y aun no entiendo como, pero me gustabas…

-Siempre he sido irresistible- le sonrio pícaramente – En verdad no quieres que cambie nada?- dijo tocando su barba de 3 dias sin afeitar.

-Me gusta como te queda… ademas tampoco es que tienes mucho- dijo tocando el rostro de Scorpius. -Y si me dejo crecer el pelo como mi abuelo?- pregunto riendo.

-No te pases de la raya pequeño Malfoy.

-Scopus...quiero otro…- pidió el niño desde la mesa donde estaba con su plato vacio.

-Listo…- dijo tomando la bandeja y llevándola a la mesa. – Uno para Bobby- dijo poniéndole un nuevo waffle en el plato al niño – y otros mas para Rosie y para mi – termino de servir.

La mañana paso muy entretenida para todos, Bobby les había dado un día completamente diferente, algo fuera de la rutina, tuvieron que ver televisión con el, un canal infantil en donde cada propaganda animales salían cantando con las letras del abedecedario o números, Rosie estaba segura que Scorpius nunca iba a olvidar al elefante subido en el columpio con un numero tres en su camiseta, después Bobby le pidió a Scorpius que jugara con el, estuvieron como una hora sentados en el suelo, jugando con carritos, Scorpius era la caja de sonidos, las sirenas para el carro de bomberos, sonidos de motores, frenos y hasta bocinas, luego los tres dibujaron y pintaron, cuando al fin se canso el niño pidió que le lean un cuento, Scorpius estuvo a punto de contarle un de Beedle el bardo, hasta que Rosie le dijo que mejor era contarle el de los tres cerditos. Bobby se quedo dormido en la mitad del cuento recostado en Scorpius quee igual que cansado, se quedo dormido también. Rosie estaba muy feliz en ver lo bien que el rubio se porto con el niño, siempre haciéndolo reír y disfrutar, ninguna vez pregunto por sus padres, demostrando que estaba cómodo con ellos. Antes de las 4 de la tarde, los padres lo fueron a ver, muy avergonzados por el atraso pero a la vez agradecidos de que hayan cuidado de su hijo mayor tan bien.

-Espero que a la bebe nunca la dejen, ya que con Bobby por lo menos se puede fingir que se esta hablando- bromeo Scorpius acostándose a lado de Rosie.

-Te quejas de dientes para afuera, estoy segura que si te trajeran a los dos al mismo tiempo, no dirias nada, y pasaría todo el dia jugando y divirtiéndote.- dijo besándolo.

-Todavia no pecosa..- dijo terminando el beso -Tengo que ir donde el señor Smith, hoy comenzamos con el jardín…

Rosie se cruzo de brazo, se había olvidado de ese favor ya con el otro que habían cumplido, parecía que ese dia era el de ayudar a los vecinos. Nunca se habia quejado pero no le gustaba tener que compartir tanto a Scorpius con los Smith, era como si lo quisieran adoptar, ni con ella eran tan atentos, pero no se podia quejar ya que a su rubio le encantaba ayudar, y estaba consiente de que le tenia un gran aprecio a esa pareja, como que si sus abuelos se reflejaran en ella.

– Pecosa, yo vengo enseguida- dijo besándola – Ni vas a sentir que no estoy…sere un rayo desesperado para volver a tu lado…

-Mas te vale…- vio por la ventana como se iba su rubio caminando a la otra casa.

Este día la había hecho pensar mucho, y ahora su miedo se había transformado en un anhelo, preparados estaban, claro que no era el mejor tiempo, pero si era cierto, los dos iban a ser capaz de asimilarlo. La idea de estar embarazada era nueva, 3 días atrás, una de las cosas que siempre la alegro fue que sus días eran exactos, pero esa exactitud se había pasado, y el temor la invadió, primero quiso contarle a Scorpius su sospecha, pero no quería preocuparlo y ponerlo tenso, ya él tenía mucho enterándose de cómo lo buscaban, para pensar en que podía ser papa. Un bebe no estaba en sus planes del momento, ni el matrimonio lo estaba ya que este estaba primero en la lista del plan del futuro el cual tampoco hablaba de un bebe Malfoy Weasley. Se toco el vientre, la sensación le decía que si, pero tenía que confirmarlo, saco de su cajón el instrumento que las muggles usaban para verlo, ya que era mucho mas fácil comprar una de esas que buscar los ingredientes para hacer la poción que aprendió gracias a Wanda y las tontas de sus amigas. Las instrucciones le explicaron que hacer, sentarse orinar algo, y esperar… tres cosas fáciles de leer, pero imposible de poder soportar, al llegar a la tercera etapa, todo le dio vueltas, y si no estaban preparados? Que pasaría?Un minuto, dos, tres, era una eternidad esperar viendo el tubito blanco, cuatro, cinco, alzo la mirada y el timbre de la casa sonó.

* * *

><p>El jardín de los señores Smith era perfecto, aun sin los arreglos que le iban hacer, la parrilla tenía que ser retocada pero habían quedado que eso era para otro dia, hoy solo iban a preparar el lugar donde iban a plantar las nuevas flores que compraron, primero debian sacar las raíces viejas, y poner la tierra para sembrar, para luego regar agua para dejarla lista para mañana.<p>

-Las flores que compramos van a quedar muy bien, ya me imagino como se vera mi jardín después de estos días de arreglos. -

-La próxima semana terminamos con la parrilla, y podrá llamar a todos sus hijos para invitarlos a una gran barbacoa.- comento Scorpius terminando de sacar las raíces secas de la tierra, era tan experto en eso, que practicamente ya estaba acabando con todo.

-Si es verdad…-dijo con pena, el señor Smith se había acostumbrado mucho a pasar el tiempo con Scorpius, era un gran compañero, y siempre podia hablar con el de cosas de hombres. –Aunque quiero ver si pinto las habitaciones antes de llamarlos, crees que me puedas ayudar?- pregunto –Y como siempre ofrezco pagarte…

-Ya le he dicho muchas veces, no voy aceptar su dinero por ayudarlo, y claro que me encantaría pintar con usted…-acepto sonriente, el dinero no le sobraba, pero no le parecía que debia cobrarle a una pareja tan amable.

-Scorpius…- la señora llamo desde adentro – Tienes una llamada… - le grito desde la puerta.

-En verdad? - se pregunto sorprendido, una llamada, Rosie nunca lo llamaba a casa de los Smith, una de sus principales características era ser paciente y no había pasado ni una hora desde que salió de la casa, pero también pensó, que si hubiera sido Rosie se lo hubiera dicho la señora Smith al avisarle, se levanto enseguida, limpiándose las manos en el agua que estaba destinada para eso, y se seco la cara con la toalla, entro a la salita donde estaba el teléfono, lo tomo con gran curiosidad al saber quien podría ser, tal vez Bob o Mia, necesitaban otro favor… ahora capaz que querían llevar a Bobby al doctor y dejarla a la nena con ellos, pero porque llamarlo si podían ir directo a buscarlos. -Alo?- pregunto a la vez con miedo, por algún motivo tenía un mal presentimiento de esa llamada.

-Saben donde están!…- la voz de Albus lo alarmo - tu papa, el mio y mi tio Ron estan yendo para alla- aviso al aire, ya que Scorpius habia dejado el teléfono colgando y salió corriendo a la casa, Rosie no podía estar sola. No le importo irse de casa de los Smith sin avisar, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el bienestar de su pecosa. Los habían encontrado, de alguna forma descubrieron su escondite, y lo mas seguro es que vengan a buscarlo. Rosie sola en casa, mientras él en casa de los vecinos, nunca debia de haberla dejado, por mas favores que quería cumplir primero debería estar la protección de Rosie, pero en verdad nunca pensó que llegaría el momento. Su corazón latía mil por hora, y estuvo seguro de su palidez al ver la puerta abierta de su casa.

-Pecosa!- grito, y la puerta se cerró detrás de el por magia obviamente.

**Lo siento por la demora, no se por que no podia subir el capitulo nuevo, ademas de que si me he demorado ya volvi a la Universidad, pero prometo terminar lo antes posible...gracias por los reviews**

**Nanda**


	14. Chapter 14

-Gracias por acompañarme Albus, vas a ver lo bien que se siente estar aqui, el ambiente es fabuloso y mejor aun porque estaremos juntos! - sonrió James – En la portada de todos los periódicos "Los hermanos Potter, los mejores Aurores de la historia!"- elevo el tono para darle emoción a sus titulares imaginarios. Ese era su gran sueno, trabajar junto a su hermano, resolver casos juntos, seguir a su padre en esta espectacular carrera.

-"Albus Potter le da otra final a las Urracas!"- dijo con el mismo tono de su hermano mayor, era consciente que tenia madera de auror, pero nada le apasionaba mas que jugar quidditch profesionalmente, y gracias a su habilidad como buscador en Hogwarts, ya tres equipos lo habían citado para las pruebas, prácticamente se graduaría par salir enseguida a enlistarse en el equipo que elija, y las Urracas era su mayor destino hasta ahora, ya que no se consideraba un héroe del quidditch para sacar a los Chudley Cannons de sus terribles anos como los dirigentes le habían escrito en la carta, aunque era muy llamativo lo que ofrecían por el puesto en los Cannons, pero no iba arriesgarse a jugar por un equipo que solo vivia por el pasado.

-Hermanito…-se lamento el mayor de los Potter, el sueno que tenia para Albus era muy diferente a lo que el quería, y no podía hacer nada ya que cada uno tiene derecho en decidir lo que quiera en su vida. – Bueno bueno futuro buscador de las arpías- lo molesto con el equipo que jugó su mama alguna vez, el cual solo contrataban chicas.

-No te pases hermano…- lo amenazo con una sonrisa –No te conviene que te deje solo aquí con todo ese papeleo, aprovecha que sigo libre para ayudarte…- dijo con pereza y mala gana.

-Gracias Albus- dijo entrando a la oficina de su padre, la cual tenía fotos de ellos y Lily por todos lados. – No sabes lo cansado que estoy de ver papeles tras papeles…- se quejo con su hermano menor.

- Cuando te van a dejar salir del departamento de Aurores?- pregunto preocupado por James - te pasas horas metido aquí, haciendo nada…- dijo viendo que no habían tantos papeles como se imaginaba.

-Tu sabes porque estoy aquí, alguien de confianza tiene que cuidar la información que entra y sale, en total papa dirige a 40 Aurores sin incluir a los nuevos como yo que fueron asignados un Auror principal para que los acompañen por dos meses- explico el trabajo de los recién llegados antes de aprobar –En cambio yo tengo que estar aquí, atento a cualquier cambio-trato de sonreír ya que ni el se lo creía - toda la orden está segura que adentro del departamento hay un infiltrado, uno de los 3 que llevamos semanas rastreando, así que cualquier que se ponga misterioso, queriendo saber más del caso, y demostrando demasiado interés puede ser un sospechoso

-Cuantos sospechosos tienes hasta ahora?- pregunto el menor de los hermanos Potter mientras se lanzaba a la butaca de su papa.

-En dos semanas he anotado cuatro, de los cuales 3 concuerdan con los que tiene el tio Percy, pero el tiene 8, en realidad no se en que no mas se basa…pero no quiero acusar a cualquiera solo porque pregunto por mi prima.

-James?- dijo Harry entrando a su oficina. – Albus, por favor, los zapatos abajo, que diría tu mama si te viera…- le pidió amablemente que baje los zapatos del escritorio. – Me sorprende verte aquí, que paso?

-Papa, traje a mi hermano para ver si el ocupaba mi puesto anotando sospechosos. Para ver si yo…- dijo revelando el verdadero motivo de que Albus Potter este ahí en vez de estar en el cine con su oficialmente ya su novia.

-Quieres salir a probarte verdad?- razono Harry, su hijo mayor era tan entusiasmado con la idea de salir a acompañar a un Auror, y tan entregado en cualquiera de los trabajos, que tenerlo de espia en oficinas en verdad era un desperdicio, pero no confiaba en nadie mas en la oficina, y por falta de experiencia de Albus no podía aceptar ese cambio. – Yo se como te has de sentir, pero necesitamos saber lo que pasa aquí… es por el bien de la familia, mira tengo aquí informes nuevos- se los entrego.

-Si hermano…tienes que quedarte a revisar el papeleo…- se burlo pero automáticamente se callo por la mirada de su padre. –Draco Malfoy va a venir? Mama me pidió que le entregue algo que es para Astoria.

-No ha venido en tres días- dijo james sentándose en su escritorio auxiliar a revisar los nuevos datos – Y lo debería hacer, porque lo han estado buscando como loco…

-Quien lo busca?- curioso Harry, Draco no trabajaba para el, asi que era extraño ver que alguien lo buscara justo ahí, era solo un invitado por ser su hijo punto clave del caso, y no todos sabían de su colaboración.

-Oldman, de bienes raíces, aunque eso recién lo dijo ayer, por eso Todd se ofreció a atenderlo, imagino que le tiene la información guardada a Malfoy..- James comunico sin alzar la vista de los aburridos informes de siempre.

-Cual información?- pregunto el rubio entrando a la oficina y saludando con un movimiento de cabeza, junto a el estaba Ron.

-Oldman, bienes raíces…- repitió James notando al fin lo pensativo que estaba su papa.

Harry repaso los hechos, "bienes raíces", al escuchar esas palabras, solo se le vino a la mente Rosie, y estaba seguro que cualquiera que escuchara podría pensar lo que venían a informar era muy valioso para encontrar a Scorpius y Rosie, ademas de que la mansión Malfoy llevaba generaciones tras generación, por ningún motivo se necesitaba hacer contratos aun peor tener contacto alguno con ese tipo de trabajadores. Algo no encajaba. Inspecciono rápidamente a su personal.

-Oldman!- se asusto - Que dijo? Con quien hablo?- pregunto desesperado Draco, haciendo validas las intuiciones de Harry. No se hubiera puesto asi si no se tratara de los chicos. Harry hablo antes de que su hijo volviera a repetir una de sus frases informativas.

-Ron… por favor busca a ese tal Oldman y tráelo lo mas rápido que puedas, necesitamos saber que no mas dijo ayer… James, busca a tu tio Percy, y revisen las listas de sospechosos, y si no lo tienen anotado, traten de buscar algo que pueda involucrar a Todd Fromt.- ordeno el jefe de los Aurores, Ron se desapareció inmediatamente a cumplir con su parte, pero James aun tenia cosas que decir.

-Papa…- se quejo – Todd lleva trabajando aquí, desde que yo vengo ayudar en vacaciones, es parte del equipo informativo…

-Potter No discutas conmigo- lo trato como un empleado mas – Sal y busca a Percy y haz lo que ordene… Sin quejarte- pidió en el tono mas serio que tenia.

-Harry… tú crees?- pregunto dudoso Draco, también conocía a Todd y no se lo veía mal tipo, aunque nunca le habia hablado o preguntado algo, hasta pensándolo bien, siempre se alejaba cuando el llegaba como si no quisiera verlo, ahora entendía si era un antimortifago.

-No lo se…pero lo sabré- dijo a si mismo, pero a la vez se sentia mal por la reacción hacia su hijo, estaba cometiendo un error en tratarlo asi, el no tenia la culpa, ya que la amistad y la confianza podían esconder al mejor asesino – James!- detuvo a su hijo en la puerta con solo llamarlo – De los diez años que lleva Todd trabajando aquí, es primera vez que falta…- acoto para prenderle el switch a su hijo, que estaba bloqueado y no veía mas allá de sus narices.

-Listo…- aseguro James antes de irse, Harry habia lograrlo con un pequeño detalle hacerlo entender.

-Papa… la chimenea…- Albus Potter en sus 15 minutos en el departamento de Aurores, noto nuevos motivos para no querer formar parte de eso, primero su padre podía tratarlo como sea en el momento que sea, cosa que no soportaría, y era todo muy aburrido con papeles fichas, y varitas de vez en cuando. –Ya llego el tío Ron.- dijo notando la cabellera roja acompañada con un hombre mayor vestido con un terno gris y prácticamente calvo, y los pocos pelos que habían eran de color plata.

-Señor Malfoy, al fin puedo verlo, espero que su secretario le haya dicho todo lo que hablamos ayer. – otro motivo mas para que Harry lo ponga de principal y único sospechoso a Todd, Draco Malfoy ni trabaja con ellos, y se habia presentado como el secretario de el.

-No aun no me comunican nada- le siguio la corriente demostrando lo astuto que era, obviamente no quería que el viejo de bienes raíces se entere de su mayor temor. – Asi que me gustaria bastante que me lo diga usted, ya que mi secretario no va a venir hoy, y recién pude venir…claro si no hay mucha molestia- dijo sin titubear por su gran mentira.

-Primero le cuento que las compañías de Estados Unidos mandaron nuevos reglamentos, parece que ahora alguno de los barrios de sus casas, ya son legalmente mágicas asi que cuando vaya podría usar la varita sin ningún problema fuera o dentro- abrió su maletín –Hasta me informaron que muchas familias magas vivian ya ahí, actuando como muggles.- dijo sorprendido ya que el no sabia como habían sido capaces muchos de estar sin magia - una de esas casas es de la que traje los papeles… la misma que me pidió la dirección, la casita de rosas en Georgia- dijo sorprendido por la sorpresa de muchos en la habitación - Me dijo que la iba a usar, y que necesitaba todo los datos y las coordenadas para llegar – aumento nervioso, no creía en vano que habia metido la pata.

Draco comprendió que asi fue como Scorpius pudo cambiar el transbordador de dirección, Se había hecho pasar por el para conseguir los datos, su hijo era tan inteligente como el, que ya no tenia espacio para seguir sintiéndose orgulloso por el.

- y como creo que le dije ese dia, que tenga listo los papeles de la casa se los entregaba, y eso he querido hacer desde hace 3 días, pero recién ayer me pudieron atender.- dijo entregándole otro juego de copias de las escrituras.

-Harry!- entro Percy acompañado de James. – Noticias, tengo el registro de la entrada de Todd la noche de la muerte de los acusados…

-Motivo: tomar los papeles necesarios para el juicio del día siguiente, por orden directa de Harry Potter.- dijo James enfadado, eso era una gran mentira, los papeles nunca estuvieron en el departamento.

-Vaya por favor con mi asistente necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, nada serio no se preocupe- le informo Harry al señor, no era bueno que personas externas sepan mucho de sus casos actuales. – Ustedes dos vayan a casa de Todd, necesitamos cualquier evidencia que lo acuse inmediatamente de asesinato, traición, y perjuicios, pero lo mas importante algo no importa que! Pero quiero asegurarme al 110% que es uno de ellos.- le pidió a Percy y a su hijo mayor- James Potter, Hoy no eres sobrino ni hijo, eres asistente de Weasley y quiero que des lo mejor de ti… ya que de esto dependerá tu próximo reclutamiento- dijo dándole al fin a su hijo el puesto que tanto anhelaba.

-No entiendo nada!- grito Ron, al ver como todos los Aurores salían de la oficina. – Alguien me puede decir que sucede? Solo escucho ordenes, informes, evidencias, nada mas… y que eso de las casas… que tiene que ver con los antimortifagos

-Scorpius y Rosie han estado todo este tiempo en una de las casas que yo le compre a mis papas, pero no me imaginaba que el Oldman iba aparecer en lugares no indicados- dijo indignado -Los descubrieron…por completo- dijo tirando la carpeta de las escrituras que acababa de leer con todos los detalles para llegar.

-Tienen que ir a ayudarlos, si Todd se entero ayer, es hora de que estén llegando al destino final.- dijo Albus viendo la hora.

-Tengo un transbordador que va a casa de la playa en la mansión, podemos ir con ese hasta allá, para luego aparecernos en el lugar en donde están…ya dentro de EEUU- pensó rápido Draco. – Claro si no importa que sea un método ilegal…

-En realidad Malfoy, como jefe de los Aurores me importa…- dijo peinándose para atrás -Pero ahora estoy en calidad de tio, y me importa mucho más mi sobrina, y si tu trasbordador es la única opción… no soy capaz de oponerme…

- Ya pues! que estamos esperando! Son nuestros hijos que estan al descubierto…tenemos que irnos ya!- Ron estaba mucho mas rojo de lo que se ponía cuando se enojaba por algo.

–Albus…- lo llamo Harry con el tono que usaba siempre que quería que sus hijos se vayan del lugar por algún motivo, era lógico que quería mandarlo a la casa.

-No papa… Yo No me voy a ir a ningún lado– dijo defendiendo su puesto.

-No quiero que te involucres…

-Muy tarde…- sonrió -Es mi prima y mi mejor amigo a los que encontraron, son mi padre y mi tio quienes van a ir a buscarlos y obviamente a pelear con los 3 antimortifagos, mi hermano se fue con otro de mis tios… el momento de la captura final ha llegado… papa, una ves te digo que es muy tarde, ya que desde un principio estuve involucrado en todo esto…- dijo tranquilamente, en realidad el habia sido el primero de estar – Ahora quiero que me digan lo que debo hacer…porque lo hare!-tenía que ayudar a sus mejores amigos de alguna forma, era su deber. Aparte no se quería quedar sin ser parte de este rescate.

-Busca en los papeles de la casa, el teléfono de la familia de alado, Smith, llama y pregunta por Scorpius, y que te lo pasen inmediatamente- Draco le pidió al ver que Harry acepto en silencio que participe, pero no pudo evitar ser visto de manera sorprendida por Ron y Harry, por dos motivos por meterse en dar una orden y por dar información que habia escondido una vez mas. – Mi hijo me conto que estaba ayudando a ese señor en cosas- se defendió sin miedo a nada –Ademas Son datos que no les contaba a ustedes para que no se revele el escondite, "todo por cuidarlos"- dijo seriamente repitiendo lo que Harry una vez había dicho en sus reuniones semanales para escribir cartas,- Y dejen de mirarme asi..- pidio desesperado, ya que odiaba cuando lo miraban mal por esconder algo.

-Ya…- fue la única palabra de Ron al escucharlo, sin dar sus sentimientos a conocer, en verdad estaba aceptando, o estaba enojado?

-Entonces…?- Albus volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez solo mirando a su padre, que era el de la última palabra.

-Haz lo que Draco te dijo - acepto - después llama a tu tía y mama, y cuéntales todo- dijo acentuando las palabras para que Draco entienda que lo que hizo no fue lo correcto -Sin omitir nada- le pidió en el momento que Teddy Lupin entro a la oficina preocupado por la salida apresurada de James y Percy – Teddy!- dijo con alivio a poder tener un nuevo delegado de confianza familiar -Por favor que manden refuerzos y que autoricen el uso especial de aparición para todos los que tu llames, ya Albus te dira con mas detalles…

-YA BASTA DE TANTA PALABRERIA ABSURDA-grito Ron.

-Listo Padrino…- alcanzo a decir Teddy mientras desaparecían los tres hombres al frente de ellos.

Albus Se agacho a recoger los papeles que Draco tiro, estaban todos doblados, y mal organizados, minimo se demoraba 5 minutos en leer y buscar los datos de los vecinos, y no tenia tiempo para eso, saco su varita y con un hechizo sencillo pero muy práctico, hizo volar todas las hojas, haciendo que una caiga directa en sus manos. Un Accio muy extraño, pero Albus tenia esa habilidad de atraer lo que quiera.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno Al! -felicito Teddy a su casi hermano, aunque estaban en tensión no podían dejar de ser amables y cordiales. Albus solo sonrió por el cumplido, y Agradeció a la magia una vez mas por ser tan eficaz y existir. – Voy a ver quienes están aquí para enlistarlos como refuerzos, pero antes me puedes decir permiso a donde tengo pedir? Y que caso..?

-Caso AntiMortifagos, han encontrado a Malfoy en EEUU, Georgia- dijo lo suficiente para un aviso a los superiores.- Luego te explico con los detalles correspondientes…

-No es necesario, ahora tu haz esa llamada…- dijo saliendo corriendo del lugar, con un nuevo color de pelo, mezcla de rojos que usaba para casos importantes.

Albus estaba preocupado por todo, esperaba que no sea demasiado tarde y que pueda hablar con esos vecinos antes de que lleguen los visitantes, y lo mas importante poder hablar con Scorpius. Tomo el teléfono de la oficina y marco al número extraño con muchos 5en el.

-Buenas tardes?- la voz de una señora contesto en un tiempo moderado.

-buenas tardes, con Scorpius- dijo secamente, con seguridad esa mujer lo iba a odiar, pero la cortesía y amabilidad no le importaba en ese momento.

-Quien los busca?- la voz de la señora Smith era baja, y hablaba tan lento que Albus se desespero.

-dije que con Scorpius por favor..- exigió de mala forma, y pudo escuchar los gruñidos y quejidos al otro lado de la línea, esa mujer lo quería matar y cortarlo en pedacitos y si su madre lo hubiera escuchado hablarle a si a una persona mayor estuviera castigado hasta graduarse. Espero un minuto, dos, y aun no le contestaban. –Además de vieja es una tortuga- se quejo para si mismo, cada segundo contaba.

-Alo?- escucho de la otra línea, después de tantos anos como amigos en verdad que extrañaba escuchar esa voz tan conocida, aunque sonara un poco homo, se había acostumbrado mucho a su mejor amigo, y se moria por poder contarle todo lo que le pasaba en su vida, en vez de escribir una carta mas, pero no era el momento, ya iban a llegar, y podría ahorrarse la historia y se la contaría a el y a su prima Rosie al mismo tiempo.

- Saben donde están!…- alarmo a su amigo dando a entender su misión en pocas palabras - tu papa, el mío y mi tio Ron están yendo para allá…- continuo sin saber que ya nadie lo escuchaba – Están en peligro..!- dijo y la línea se perdió, alguien había colgado el auricular. Cerro la llamada por completo, y volvió a marcar un numero, esta vez el de su casa, donde estaba su tia Hermione también y mientras aparecía el tono se le ocurrió también llamar a Astoria Malfoy. Si su trabajo de hoy era informar eso iba hacer.

_**Nanda**_


	15. Chapter 15

No le importo irse de casa de los Smith sin avisar, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el bienestar de su pecosa. Los habían encontrado, de alguna forma descubrieron su escondite, y lo mas seguro es que vengan a buscarlo. Rosie sola en casa, mientras él en casa de los vecinos, nunca debia de haberla dejado, por mas favores que quería cumplir primero debería estar la protección de Rosie, pero en verdad nunca pensó que llegaría el momento. Su corazón latía mil por hora, y estuvo seguro de su palidez al ver la puerta abierta de su casa.

-Pecosa!- grito, y la puerta se cerró detrás de el mágicamente, señal para saber que no estaba solo.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, desde que entro pudo ver por las cosas regadas por todas partes, descifrando fácilmente que habían entrado a la fuerza, y con seguridad sabía que Rosie había hecho resistencia al ver su estuche de la varita en el suelo. Pero lo que le importaba saber era donde estaba ella?.

Que demonios había pasado, le faltaba respiración y poco a poco sintió como todo por dentro se le hacía pequeño incluyendo, una sensación de compresión de su pecho lo hizo temblar, mas los saltos locos y desesperados de su corazón. Si su pecosa no estaba en la casa, iba a desmayarse ahí mismo por el susto, tal vez se habia enterado demasiado tarde de lo que pasaba, pero estaba seguro que el era el único culpable, Rosie podía estar en peligro, por su abandono , solo por querer ayudar a los demás, pero que quien lo iba ayudar a el?. Camino despacio dirigiéndose al pasillo de los cuartos, todo estaba en total silencio, obviamente lo esperaban. Scorpius respiro profundo. Si le pasaba algo a Rosie, el moria, su vida sin su pecosa era un castigo… obviamente no la merecía ni la quería si no la tenia a su lado, y prefería morir que vivir sin ella.

-Rosie!- volvió a gritar para hacer notar que estaba cerca a sus invitados no deseados.

-Deja de gritar niñito, que no es para tanto.- una voz algo familiar salió de atrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y junto a el estaban dos mas que nunca había visto. El más alto rápidamente lo apunto con la varita – Por el momento Solo vamos hablar, no tienes que sacar tu varita- dijo el de apariencia conocida al notar que Scorpius iba defenderse. –Todavia no pretendemos hacerte nada…- se rio – Entendieron todavía…- se rieron los 3.

-Yo te he visto antes…- dijo tratando de recordar en donde, y una de sus visitas durante las vacaciones a la casa de los Potter se le vino a la mente.

-Exacto…- aseguro al ver que como los ojos grises lo miraban sorprendido, dando a entender que ya sabia donde – Nunca entendí como era posible que tu, una serpiente asquerosa, haya podido ser aceptado tan rápido en la casa Potter, pero después analice los motivos… no eras la única serpiente en esa casa- comento de mala gana – Que pena en verdad… pero siempre en cada familia aunque sean fabulosas hay una falla, un patito feo, un fenómeno, lamentablemente el pequeño Albus es el anormal en la familia del gran Harry Potter…

-Yo de padre lo cambiaba de colegio, hasta lo hubiera dejado sin estudiar, que cualquier cosa seria mejor a que mi hijo este rodeando de puercos mortifagos…- comento el tercero, gordo y patucho, con pelo canoso, el mas viejo de los tres.

-Si… pero bueno ahora todos ellos sufren las consecuencias de meterse con asesinos y socializar con ellos, que mas con lo que estamos presenciando, la pequeña adoración, la niña de sus ojos, la hija de Ronald Weasley, una estudiante destacada con un historial excelente, se ha estado revolcando con esta lacra en esta casucha… como solo una cualquiera lo puede hacer.

-Te pasaste!- Scorpius grito dándole un derechazo al asistente de los Potter, pero inmediatamente fue atrapado por los otros dos secuaces, uno por cada brazo.

-Estas equivocado de película muchacho…- Todd gruño furioso, tenia una parte de su rostro roja por el golpe – Butcher… Es hora! -ordeno con un grito.

Del cuarto principal, salió un desgastado Frank trayendo a Rosie a la fuerza, pero lo que mas le dolió a Scorpius de esa escena, aparte de las lagrimas de Rosie, era ver las señas de dedos en los brazos y en el cuello de su novia.

-Scorpius… porque viniste!- suspiro Rosie al ver al rubio atrapado entre dos de los antimortifagos.

-Creíste que te iba a dejar aquí cerca de estos idiotas..- y por sus palabras recibió una cachetada del alto.

-suéltenlos..- exigió Todd, y apenas pudo Scorpius corrió a donde Rosie, que también la solto Butcher.

-Lo siento…no te debia haber dejado sola nunca…- dijo acariciándole el rostro dulcemente. - Te prometo que vas a salir bien de esto…

-Prométeme que vamos a salir bien de esto- dijo dando énfasis a sus palabras, si salian de aquí, era juntos, o ninguno.- lo abrazo reclamándole protección.

-Ya…- y tomo a Rosie de un brazo – Pudieron hablar, eso es algo bueno de parte nuestra… pero ahora que los dos están aquí podemos comenzar lo que planeamos todo este tiempo…- comenzó el discurso el que parecía ser el jefe, y se acerco a Rosie amputándola con la varita.

-Todd… eras considerado parte de la familia, mis primos te adoraban, Lily de niña te consideraba el hombre perfecto, como crees que van a tomar todo esto…- dijo y sintió la punta de madera en su rostro – Me estas haciendo daño! Y por eso lo lastimas a ellos.

-Nena… fuimos claros, te dimos la oportunidad que te alejes de la serpiente, yo no estaba a favor de hacerte nada nunca, desde que nos enteramos lo tuyo con Malfoy, evite de todas formas que tu nombre salga también en la lista de traidores, pedí que no se te tocara ningún pelo y tuve apoyo de la mayoría, todos confiábamos que ibas a dejarlo tarde o temprano, pero no…- dijo con toda la voz de lamento –Ya Decidiste…

-Ya me tienen a mi… déjala ir por favor, ella no puede ser considerada traidora solo por amar a la persona equivocada, déjala libre y mátame a mi…!- grito y sintió la necesidad de causarles dolor, el sabia porque lo querían, les iba a dar donde les dolía – Mátame a mí! Eso es lo que quieren… matarme como mataron a sus amigos…

-Ellos no podían hacer nada mas… estaban siendo llevados a Azkaban, no podíamos correr ningún riesgo- grito el viejo desmoronándose, la suerte que sus amigos sufrieron era una carga para ellos, y ese tema era difícil de tocar. El alto en cambio comenzó a pegarle a Scorpius con todas sus fuerzas.

-Quiero que sepas que tu eres el único culpable, querer hacerte el héroe, hacer una buena acción para que la familia de tu novia te acepte… lamentablemente por tus ansias de ser querido mis amigos fueron capturados y condenados, por eso pagaras y sufrirás… pero todo a su debido tiempo- sonrió maliciosamente –Primero lo primero- sonrió y con un movimiento de varita, hizo que Scorpius Malfoy quedara pegado en el suelo, el rubio estaba respirando con dificultad por los golpes recién recibidos en su estomago, pero mejoro al ver como unos ojos celestes lo animaban, Rosie no decía nada, no se quejaba, Butcher la tenia con bastante fuerza pero ella ni eso la ofendía o la molestaba, le sonrió y el de vuelta, dándose un motivo importante para aguantar y sobrevivir a eso – considérate afortunado engendro Malfoy… presenciaras todo desde primera fila…- dijo y le dio la espalda para ponerse frente a Rosie - Te di la oportunidad, apenas entre… y tu no solo te negaste a salir – dijo mirando fijamente a Rosie –tuviste que decir esa barrabasada!- grito, Todd estaba rojo por el enojo - Este es el momento que esperábamos- se dirigió a sus dos compinches libres al fin de retener a Scorpius -Le prometimos a nuestro gran amigo, que le íbamos a dar la oportunidad a su pupilo para que sea parte de nosotros, y esta es su mejor manera de iniciación.- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Frank –Ya te diste cuenta que no conviene esta mortifago… si no te eligio desde el principio, nunca lo hara.. peor ahora…

-pero…- la voz de duda de Frank Butcher se presento, esa era la misma voz que usaba para contestar una pregunta que no estaba seguro que si estaba bien en el colegio.

-Pero nada Frank… por tu tío! El te enseno todo lo que sabes, el quería esto para ti… por su memoria tienes que hacerlo!- le exigió muy molesto, pero el chico aun sentía desconfianza del hombre que mato a su tio favorito – Mira Butcher no lo corregimos de por gusto!- añadió sin dar a entender de que hablaba - HAZLO TU O LO HAGO YO!- grito entregándole el brazo derecho de Rosie con fuerza.

Rosie no sabia lo que le iban hacer, pero estaba segura que no era algo bueno, sintió otra vez la madera de una varita en su piel, ahora la de Frank, que recorría por todo su brazo.

-Lo siento mucho si no te correspondí… pero quiero que sepas que eres buen chico, apuesto e inteligente, fácilmente me hubiera enamorado de ti…- le susurro para que nadie mas escuchara

-Pero tu corazón era de otro- lo dijo de una forma tan despectiva que Rosie se dio cuenta que sus palabras dulces no estaban ayudando a salvarse, pero si animar a Frank a "iniciarse"

-No solo mi corazón… yo pertenezco por completo a Scorpius Malfoy- hablo en voz alta.

En segundos sintió como si 100 agujas se clavaban en su brazo, y lo recorrían, inmediatamente sangre salió de su brazo, poco a poco el dolor aumento, Rosie quería gritar pero logro que ningún gemido salga de ella por honor, ya que por más que quisiera, para no darle la satisfacción a los que se reían poco a poco al ver como la marca de los antimortifagos se formaba en su brazo.

-Que te pasa rubiecito- el viejo se acerco a Scorpius que estaba palido al ver toda la sangre regada de Rosie en el suelo – disfrutando de tu primera fila? Te gusta ver como tu novia esta siendo marcada frente a tus ojos?

-Sabias que tu marca fue mas difícil de hacer, se necesitaba mucho mas tiempo, tenias que estar inconsciente y eso hacia que no sintieras dolor, pero ahora el dolor es terrible, míralo en la cara de Weasley… Estará marcada de por vida en muy poco tiempo…

-Marcada por amor… que gran honor que me están dando- pronuncio Rosie con mucha dificultad, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado que se desmayo.

-Pecosa…!- el menor de los Malfoy grito, y con todas sus fuerzas pudo vencer la magia que lo tenia pegado al suelo y correr antes de que su novia tocara el suelo, saco su varita demostrando sus buenos reflejos, y en el momento que detuvo el golpe de su novia, petrifico a los dos 'colagusanos" de Todd. - Pecosa… hablame… dime que estas bien…

-Estoy bien…

La sorpresa de Todd y Frank era única, ya que no solo habían presenciado una liberación de la magia, si no que una magia tan poderosa que en segundos dos estaban petrificados.

-Te pedi que la dejaras ir…- se levanto Scorpius lleno de furia apuntando con su varita a Todd. – Si te sirve de consuelo, lograste hacerme sufrir, no hubiera aguantado ni un segundo mas viendo a Rosie ser torturada con ese nuevo crucius que inventaron los geniales antimortifagos- hablo con todo el sarcasmo posible. –Ahora? Que vas hacer?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente a el.

-Facil… - con un movimiento de varita hizo que toda la repisa con la vajilla cayera encima de Rosie. – Que te pareció…?- dijo viendo al rubio y Frank tratando de sacar el mueble de encima de Rosie. – Soy inteligente… creías que te iba hacer daño a ti?- se rei a carcajadas – Desde que vi como la abrazabas, supe que el mejor daño para ti es dañarla a ella…- se acerco a la escena y disfruto ver llorar al rubio, tratando de sacar por partes el mueble antiguo- Que buena madera que se usaba antes, la mejor de todas, perfecta, dura firme… lo más seguro es que Rosie este muerta… todo ese peso del mueble muggle encima mas pedazos de cerámica y vidrios cortándola por todo su cuerpo y eso sin contar que perdió mucha sangre con la marca…

-Eres un desgraciado…- Frank lo enfrento.

-Lo mismo me dijo tu tio, al dejarlo al último para matarlo… trato de convencerme que nos entreguemos, era un tonto al igual que tu...- dijo y con un movimiento sutil de la varita lo lanzo al otro lado. Las risas no cesaban, y disfrutaba cada momento en ver al pequeño rubio desesperado, y la mancha roja extendiéndose - Oye Malfoy, si ella muere...tu te matarías para facilitarme las cosas?- le pregunto al ver como sacaba a Rosie al fin de ese mueble, y como se lo esperaba, estaba con cortes por todos lados, la cabeza partida y los mas importante inconsciente.

-Pecosa…-se acerco a su novia haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta absurda, quería verificar que estaba bien camiseta – Yo te voy a proteger siempre…- le limpio el rostro con su camiseta.

-Nunca habia visto tanta sangre en mi vida… es posible morir por eso verdad?-pregunto acercándose con la varita en frente - Sabes algo chistoso, una vez me entere que Rosie tenia el tipo de sangre de su abuelito paterno, uno que es muy difícil de conseguir, y ese señor murió hace mucho…

-Expelliarmus!- Scorpius lo desarmo de una manera muy profesional – Te voy a cobrar todas las que me has hecho…- se levanto como una bestia despues de comprobar que si pecosa estaba con vida. Primero rompió la varita de Todd en su rostro, volvió a ver a Rosie, esa acción intensificó cada uno de sus sentidos, sentidos animales asesinos que no conocía. Comenzó atacar a Todd, cayéndole a golpes como un verdadero boxeador. -Si te tengo que matar por lo que hiciste… lo hare a golpes!- dijo con el tono más insultante que tuvo, y golpeo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, cada marca que le dejaba a Todd, era un alivio, le rompió la ceja, la otra, poco a poco un ojo se le puso morado, ya había perdido dos dientes. –Qué opinas que Un "mortifago" te hará pagar a la manera muggle y tu sin una varita para defenderte…- lo alzo de la camiseta y lo acorralo con la pared. Para ser ya todo un hombre, Todd era un debilucho que no hacía nada sin su varita, y lógicamente estaba perdiendo la batalla física, pero aun tenia un as bajo la manga para desmotivar al Malfoy.

-Si me matas…como dices que lo haras nino… moriré tranquilo…Sabes porque?

-Tal vez tu sueno era Perder algunos de tus dientes? O por quedarte sin varita?- uso todo el sarcasmo posible

-Esa será la segunda… gracias por decírmela…- sonrio – Tu abuelito fue el culpable de la muerte de mi padre, el dio la orden a unos cuantos mortifagos de atacar un bar de magos, donde mi papa trabajaba…- conto -Por eso si odio a todos los mortifagos, mas odio siento por los Malfoy, asi que me enorgullece saber que evite el nacimiento de una serpiente nueva… he salvado a este mundo de mas basura como tu abuelo, tu padre, como tu…

-De que estas hablando?- pregunto sorprendido, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos blancos.

-Ahh…no sabias? Tu pecosa estaba embarazada me lo conto cuando llegue y le dije que se largara.- se burlo – "no puedo permitir que maten al hombre que amo, al padre de mi hijo", perra desgraciada, la vergüenza de la familia, embarazada tan joven y de ti… Compadezco a los Weasley… pero Ron me lo agradecerá… porque despues de todo no será el abuelo de una porquería…

-Que le hiciste!- se desespero Scorpius dejándolo libre,las lagrimas comenzaron a caer automáticamente con solo la idea de haber perdido algo tan querido, un bebe de Rosie. Se acerco a ella nuevamente, ya no estaba tan inconsciente del todo, hasta parecía tener los ojos abiertos.

-Te parece poco toda la sangre que perdió, el golpe en la cabeza, el movimiento, stress, lagrimas, su nueva y perfecta marca, la caída que se dio mas soportar todo el peso del mueble… en otras palabras que ella viva seria un milagro…

-Callate…-se lo suplico -Termina de hacer lo que querías… pero dejala a ella aquí, no puedo decir que sana y salva, pero por lo menos con la oportunidad de vivir- dijo lanzándole su varita.

-Acepto- sonrio Todd triunfador, habia acabado un una futura vida, habia hecho sufrir a su enemigo, y ahora lo podía matar con su propia varita.

–Dame solo un minuto…- pidió y se acerco a Rosie, Scorpius ya no tenia ganas de pelear, ya no tenia porque pelear, su corazón se habia partido por su perdida, y si su vida era la única forma para que ese alguien que tanto amaba viviera, no iba a dudar darla por completo, estaba seguro que podían encontrar a Rosie, solo habían pasado 15 minutos desde que salió de casa de los Smith, ellos o los de alfrente, hasta el mismo Albus y su llamada, Rosie estaría a salvo lejos de Todd y lejos de el. Beso los labios de Rosie, sabiendo que estaba dejando que esa sea la ultima vez.

-Scorpius…- susurro la chica, haciendo sonreír al rubio, tenia oportunidad de vivir, y eso era un alivio.

–escúchame bien pecosa… quiero que sigas con tu vida, eres una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente, yo se que podrás hacer todo lo que te propongas… no me extrañes y recuerda que te amare por siempre…

-No lo hagas…- el rubio se acerco de nuevo a besarla ahora sintiendo la devolución del mismo, lento y corto, pero con todo el amor que debía tener.

-Estas listo?

-Vámonos Todd…- camino con la cabeza agachada – Que vas hacer con los demás?- pregunto por los dos petrificados y el inconsciente de Butcher.

-Nada…- lo tomo de la mano y se desapareció junto al rubio.

Rosie tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no supo si fue inmediato, o cuanto tiempo paso, pero voces conocidas comenzaron a pasear por su cabeza. Pero a la vez sabia que estaba mas perdida que con ellos.

_-Tengo que llevarla rápido a San Mungo… (RON)_

_-Donde esta mi hijo? Quiero saber donde esta!(DRACO)_

_- Ahí estan los otros dos que buscábamos, y el chico Frank… solo falta Todd (HARRY)_

_-Acabo de terminar de registrar toda la casa, no hay ningún rastro de Scorpius ni Todd, como esta Rosie (TEDDY)_

_-Perdio demasiada sangre… Necesitaremos AB+, mejor me la llevo ahora (RON)_

-Alguien dijo AB+?-pregunto Draco volviendo de los cuartos donde vivio su hijo por un mes, y ahora estaba desaparecido.

-Tipo de sangre de mi sobrina… siempre se hablo de lo difícil que eso iba a ser…- dijo Harry ayudando a despertar a Frank.

-Pero Ya se fueron?

-Si ya lo hicieron, se desapareció hace pocos segundos…

-Tengo que ir con ellos…- Draco se apresuro a decir. –Por favor Harry, busca alguna noticia de mi hijo por favor.

-No me ire de aquí hasta saber algo mas…

-Rose esta…- Frank comenzó hablar.

-Butcher mejor no hables…- le pidió Harry, aunque estaba molesto se dio cuenta que el también habia sido usado por Todd, todos lo habían sido.

-Embarazada…- la palabra retumbo en los oídos de Harry, le dio un poco de alegría a Draco en todo ese mar de preocupaciones, se desapareció enseguida, camino inmediato a San Mungo.

-Padrino encontré estos…- entrego los pedazos de lo que había sido la varita de Todd.

-Esto esta mas grave de lo que pensaba, mira toda la sangre que perdió Rosie… es demasiada- dijo señalando todo el sector donde se la habían llevado. – Pero a la vez estas gotitas no lo son… Scorpius lo hizo sufrir bastante a Todd. – los dos dientes tirados eran la demostración.

-Estas pensando que se entrego por Rosie?

-No solo por ella…también por la posibilidad de ser papa…

* * *

><p>-Donde esta mi hija?<p>

-Adentro…esta siendo controlada… Hermione perdió mucha sangre…no se ni qe estan haciendo los medimagos, toda la vida hablamos de esto…porque nuestra hija tiene que tener ese tipo de sangre… ademas! Porque tenemos que ser como los muggles…! Tener esperar que alguien de sangre…somos magos…debe haber otra forma que la sangre no sea una molestia!- se abrazo a su esposa para llorar juntos.

-Hermione, Ron… Tranquilos Rosie va a estar bien- la voz de Astoria apareció despues de un tiempo prudente de lamentarse juntos, pero no pudieron contestar el saludo porque uno de los medimagos que atendía a Rosie llego con noticias.

-Buenas tardes… me mandaron a informarles que ya tenemos un donador de sangre, se a ofrecido sin querer nada a cambio...

-Imposible, sabemos que estas cosas se pagan, y no vamos a dejar de hacerlo-hablo el orgullo de Ron. – Que le diga a usted lo que quiera, o mejor yo ire hablar con esta persona… - al grupo se aumentaba Ginny que llegaba junto a Albus a enterarse de las noticias.

-Draco no les va a pedir nada, asi que mejor no insistas Ron…- Astoria les informo tratando de sonreír. Cuando recibió la llamada de su esposo diciendo que Rosie necesitaba sangre, y que era la de su tipo, no dudo en dar, y habia ido hablar con el antes de encontrarse con los padres de Rosie, que al parecer aun no sabían nada de la posibilidad de ser abuelos que recien Draco se lo dijo.

-Gracias…- sonrió Hermione, cosa que Ron no pudo, su hija tendría la sangre de Draco por sus venas en un largo tiempo, suspiro dándose cuenta que ahora ya no podía haber un mayor contacto con los Malfoy, ya no solo era una relación que los unia, ahora también la vida de su hija. Tomo la mano de su esposa, feliz de saber que su hija ya tenia lo que necesitaba, y noto un nuevo medimago, canoso y mas expirimentado salir de la habitación de su hija.

-Les tengo Buenas noticias, están estables…

-Estan?- se pregunto Hermione

- No me dijiste que Scorpius estaba desaparecido?- Ginny le pregunto a su hermano.

-Sigue estándolo…- informo Astoria apenada por el problema de su hijo, pero callo para darle paso a la noticia.

-Disculpe, creo que hay un error- fue Albus quien tomo la palabra – Nosotros somos los familiares de…

-Rose Weasley…-termino el medimago.

-Exacto...- afirmo Ron.

-Por un momento pensé que me equivoque de familia- sonrió, pero ahora todos menos Astoria que ya lo sabia , estaban más perdidos.- Así que pueden estar tranquilos, los tres estan estables y salvo, acabamos de terminar de hacer la ecografía, aun son pequeños, casi 8 semanas de gestación… la cosa que igual queremos que sigan aquí, por lo menos un mes o 2 mas… ya que como son gemelos y la mama perdió mucha sangre, pueden haber problemas y queremos estar pendientes de todo cambio.

-Gemelos?- Astoria reacciono a su nueva información, pero no fue la última.

-8 semanas?- Albus anadio preguntas al aire, recordando que hace 8 semanas seguían en el colegio.

-Llegue a pensar que no iba a poder haber ningún otro lazo para unirnos mas a los Malfoy…

-Hermanito… pensaste mal…- sonrió Ginny. Seria tia abuela...


	16. Chapter 16

-Todd! Todd!- los gritos de Scorpius retumbaban en las 4 paredes que lo tenían encerrado, al comienzo llevaba la cuenta, pero al llegar al dia 50, prefierio olvidarse de contar, y comenzar a ver los lados positivos a su encierro, los cuales no eran muchos. Pero el mayor de todos, era haberse enterado que Rosie estaba bien, y lo descubrió debido a gritos descontrolados de Todd, pero si iba a o no a ser papa no lo sabia, pero algo le decía que si. –TODD!

-Que quieres Malfoy?- en la puerta de entrada había una ranura por la cual podía preguntarles cosas a Todd, una diaria era la condición, pero si su pregunta traia nuevas preguntas o hacia hablar mas a su secuestrador era un apoyo.

-Puedo hacer mi pregunta de hoy..?- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, para poder ver por la pequeña ranura, ya que eso le servia para ver si la cara o expresiones de Todd le decían otras cosas que las palabras.

-No crees que es muy temprano aun?

-Quiero hacer mi pregunta… yo pregunto y tu contestas lo hemos venido haciendo muchas veces, no te pongas difícil hoy.

-Apura que mi programa muggle va a comenzar en la televisión en 10 minutos.

-Porque no me has matado?- pregunto provocando risas interminables a Todd.

-Esta es una fácil, primero no te he matado por que no tengo varita y no pretendo usar la tuya, ya que la han de estar rastreando…- contesto lógicamente – segundo, si no lo he hecho con mis propias manos, es por que quiero que me supliques que te mate… quiero que padezcas aquí todo el tiempo que puedas, te quiero ver arrastrándote por comida o por agua, estoy esperando que tu me pidas que te mate… - cerro la ranura – Veré mas tarde si te doy de comer hoy…- Scorpius escucho como subia por las escaleras y una segunda puerta se cerraba, obviamente estaba en un sótano, en algún lugar frio, porque las primeras noches se congelaba, y aunque Todd quería ser malo siempre, a veces tenía sus momentos, como cuando le dio la cobija de lana, y ropa limpia.

Haciendo un aproximado por su estado higiénico, ya debía tener 3, casi 4 meses ahí, su pelo ya estaba mas largo de lo que habia sido lo mas largo que habia tenido en su vida, se banaba cada 2 dias porque le predian la bomba de agua de su "cuarto", pero ese chorrito no se le podía llamar bano.

-Prefieres desayuno, almuerzo o cena?- escucho la voz de Todd horas despues de la respuesta de su pregunta.

-Cena…- contesto inmediatamente, ya habia probado las tres opciones, y la mejor era cena, porque podía guardar algo para el siguiente dia del desayuno. Se sento en su sofa viejo, el cual era su cama también, a volver a leer el único periódico que tenia, el de su primer dia encerrado, tomo una de sus piedritas, y escribió una palabra, para poco a poco comenzar a sacar palabras formaba con las letras de la palabra del periódico, ese juego lo hizo por muchos días, hasta que se aburrió, y comenzó todo de nuevo aumentando un nuevo paso, luego de terminar con la palabra y tener unas 10 derivaciones, las usaba en oraciones o trataba de auto contarse algo con las palabras recien formadas, y ya en los últimos 10 días, su juego tenía una nueva parte, a veces buscaba canciones con esas palabras, pero el recuerdo de Rosie en cada una de las letras que se venían a su cabeza, las cuales eran muy pocas porque siempre se había complicado con las canciones, hacían que casi ni le tome importancia. Saco una nueva palabra, se podía formar "Roie", haciéndolo sonrojar con el recuerdo de sus últimos días con ella, viviendo como esposos, compartiendo todo, una buena época de su vida… que estaba acabando con las paredes de piedra que lo encerraban.

-Malfoy…- por la comunicación de la puerta, Todd le lanzo un pan, algo viejo pero comestible.

-No que solo ibas a darme cena?- pregunto sorprendido sentándose recostado a la puerta de donde habia salido volando el pan.

-Me dio la gana de hacer lo contrario a lo que habia dicho …tu ya sabes que no me interesa respetar las cosas o las reglas… ademas tu no eres nadie para opinar lo que hago o dejo de hacer – fueron las palabras antes de un silencio total, en el cual Scorpius comenzó a comer su pan.

-Sabes…- dijo comiéndose el ultiimo pedazo– No todos los malos son completamente malos… tu eres uno de ese otro grupo, el de " me quiero hacer malo pero a la vez no quiero hacer dano"… - dijo saboreando lo ultimo del sabor de pan en su boca. – Creo que Algo muy dentro tuyo no te deja completar lo que quieres… - comento Scorpius sintiendo que no estaba solo, y que obviamente su secuestrador escuchaba todo lo que decía desde el otro lado de la puerta . –Sabes, cuando ustedes los antimortifagos comenzaron a amenzar hacer cosas por ahi, mi padre tuvo demasiado miedo, los Malfoy eran unas de las familias mas marcadas, pero mi abuelo fue el que dijo que no habia que tener miedo a nada y que teníamos que enfrentarnos a lo que venga- suspiro al recordar la valentía de su abuelo – Claro que dos meses después de que dijo eso, el fue el mas perjudicado de todos los ex mortifagos, pero lo mas sorprendente era que no le importaba en absoluto, sus cartas eran tan entregadas a lo que estaba viviendo, mi abuelo acepto sin miedo estar en silla de ruedas por el resto de sus días, el era consiente de lo que hizo ,mi abuelo sabe el daño que causo a muchas familias, a muchos lugares, no es solo a ti Todd, perjudico a muchas personas- dijo recordando todo lo que su abuelo Lucius le habia contado sobre la guerra - yo siempre creí que el estaba aceptando las consecuencias de sus errores del pasado, incluyendo mi relación con Rosie, un viejo Lucius Malfoy hubiera preferido morir en ver a su nieto y futuro heredero con una Weasley, pero mi abuelo cambio demasiado- dijo algo que nunca se lo habia dicho a alguien – Repito una vez mas que Hizo sufrir demasiado siendo mortifago, ese día que dices que tu padre murió, mi abuelo tuvo una misión que no cumplió, se encontraron en ese bar antes de salir, ni idea que los 6 que fueron con el habían matado a alguien en el lugar, lo siento por el mal rato que te hizo pasar mi abuelo Lucius cuando era Mortifago, pero te tengo que contar que como abuelo, es un hombre excelente… El nuevo Lucius Malfoy Me enseno a volar en la escoba, y siempre me daba un libro de la biblioteca para que lo lea, es de las personas que dicen que un libro es un buen amigo y que no hay que descuidarlos- se rio al recordar una de las frases de su abuelo –Junto Con mi papa me ensenaron a ver las estrellas y sus constelaciones, no creo que puedas imaginarte tanta cosas buenas que pase con mi abuelo, pero solo te pido que trates de no odiarlo tanto, si te hizo daño, te pido disculpas no solo una, mil veces si es posible… Lo siento Todd- hubieron segundos de silencio, al momeno creyo que estaba hablando una vez mas con las paredes, pero la respiración agitada de Todd lo delato, Scorpius no estaba loco hablando hacia la puerta. – En fin… Gracias por el pan y escuchar lo que tenia para decirte…- en el pasillo los pasos alejándose retumbaban, Scorpius sonrió al darse cuenta que en verdad había sido escuchado, y volvió a su puesto a jugar con su palabra "Roie" y todas las que siguiera encontrando.

En todo el dia Todd no apareció en la puerta peor aun en la ranura, Scorpius se quedo dormido como siempre lo hacia pensando en Rosie, cerraba los ojos para sentir como si estuviera junto a ella, sintiendo su respiración muy cerca. Imaginarse a su pecosa era el rayito que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir, y pensar en encontrarse con ella algún dia, era la fuerza para soportar todo.

Paso el segundo día, Todd seguía sin aparecer por su puerta, y aun mas ni se lo escuchaba como antes, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando despertó seguro que ya era el tercer día, En su cuerpo ya no quedaba ni una molécula de energía producida por ese viejo pan que había comido, se paso la mano por la cabeza como signo de desesperación, el hambre que sentía era mortal, respiro profundo no se iba a desmoronar no por comida, ya habia soportado tanto, que tener hambre no lo iba a vencer, cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en Rosie, el con un terno elegante y Rosie, hermosa como siempre, con un vestido color negro, y el color tenia que ver mucho en su imaginación, ya que siempre se volvió loco al ver a su pecosa vestida de negro, los juntos tomados de la mano, llegando a un gran banquete, donde comenzaron a comer y tomar vino en grandes cantidades. Sonar era mucho mejor que tener que estar despierto pensando en todo lo que no habia comido desde que habia decidido entregarse por amor.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, gracias al no comer ya había perdido unas libras, muchas a decir verdad, se sentía delgado al extremo, si Albus en 2do lo molestaba diciéndole "palo flaco" ahora volvería a lo mismo o hasta uno peor, su perfecta tonificación la había perdido con el tiempo, y no solo por la delgadez también se le ameritaba la falta de actividad física, ya que hacerla era una locura por la falta de agua o de comida. Se paso las manos por su rostro, su casi barba de Estados Unidos la misma que Rosie acepto habia mutado a una masa de pelos de todos los tamaños, en algunos lugares lo sentia mas alto que en otros, más claro tenía una barba super que mal poblada, obviamente Rosie se la hubiera hecho quitar enseguida o por lo menos le hubiera pedido que se la arreglara.

Se recostó una vez mas en su puesto favorito de su encierro, lo que parecía ser el lugar más cómodo de lo incomodo no con mucha humedad, casi el lugar perfecto, respiro profundo y trato de sentir que hora seria, y como siempre no tenia ni la menor idea, ya que nunca recibía el sol ahí… volvió a reírse a recordar que Albus podría encontrar un nuevo apodo por su palidez, tanto tiempo sin ver el sol, probablemente ya era transparente. Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, irse a la playa apenas este libre, al principio solo esperaba el dia de su muerte, ahora podía estar decir con seguridad que iba a salir de esa. Estaba confiado que lo haría.

-Malfoy…despierta…- Todd lo estaba pateando, no con mucha fuerza para la suerte de Scorpius, ya que fácilmente podía perder sus costillas. – Oye! Despierta..!

-Que hora es..?-pregunto sorprendido al tacto de algún humano, Todd a lado suyo era algo extremadamente extraño, mas aun con tantos días de desaparición, la cosa dormido o desmayado, el golpe lo despertó, sin estar seguro si habia pasado uno o dos días inconsiente.

-tarde...- contesto secamente - aquí está tu cena…te la debia- dijo entregándole un recipiente con un pedazo de carne y ensalada. – Y te traje esto espero que te sirva.- dijo entregándole un bolso pequeño.

-Gracias Todd- dijo descubriendo ropa limpia, y envuelto con toalla, un espejo, rasuradora y tijeras.- Que pretendes con todo esto?

-Que te largues…- dijo con gran esfuerzo – Eres libre estupido… y no te atrevas a buscarme por que te juro que no te acabare solamente a ti!- dijo lanzándole un periódico.

-Me quieres decir porque me haces esto! Después de tanto tiempo me liberas!- se paro con dificultad para seguirlo, ya al fin sabia la fecha, había estado casi 9 meses encerrado, era febrero, Todd se lo habia llevado al principio de Julio, ya que todo Junio y un poco de Julio, vivio con su pecosa. – Eres un…- dijo alcanzándolo.

-Agradece que vas a salir vivo de aquí rubiecito…tu varita esta en el fondo del bolso- informo apenas Scorpius lo alcanzo, y desapareció enseguida.

-Por lo menos dime donde estoy!- grito desesperado pero nadie lo escucho, estaba solo en un lugar desconocido en el cual vivió por demasiado tiempo, regreso a su calvario a ver el bolso, primero comió la ensalada y la carne como un cavernícola, después de procesar la idea que al fin se había echado un bocado, decidió salir en busca de Rosie, ese era su destino buscar a Rosie. Pero antes de eso debía arreglarse, subió las grandes escaleras, y la casa que encontró estaba prácticamente vacia y lo poco que había estaba desordenado, se metió al primer baño que encontró en la casa, ya en la ducha se quedo sin moverse por mas de diez minutos, sentir el agua caer era una bendición en esos momentos. Salió del baño eterno con un peso menos de encima, ya no se sentía un asco absoluto, hasta se olio diferente, se miro al espejo después de tanto tiempo de estar imaginándose la barba la pudo ver, completamente fuera del lugar, tomo su nueva rasuradora regalo de Todd y decidió desaparecerla completamente, menos en la parte del mentón donde consiguió un buen formado "candado" y comenzó a rebajarse el pelo para que queda un poco mas corto de lo que estaba en Julio.

Al terminar con todo, se vio al espejo por completo, estaba cambiado, con ojeras, pálido, y extremadamente flaco, ya era Febrero. Rosie debia de estar en sus últimos meses de colegio, rehaciendo su vida, como el se lo pidió al creer que iba a morir. 9 Largos meses pasaron en los cuales su pecosa podía estar con Frank Butcher o cualquiera que mientras la consolaba la atrapo en sus garras, otra opción era que no lo quisiera ni ver por abandonarla, y la opción mas deseada por el, es que lo recordara con mucho amor , y ue estaba esperando que apareciera vivo para abrazarlo y besarlo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Saco su varita del fondo del bolso, ahí estaba una nota.

_Lo siento mucho…tienes razón lo que paso en el pasado no debe molestarnos, me siento mal en haberte quitado tiempo a tu vida teniéndote aquí, por eso te libere, y cuando me encuentren será muy tarde, porque estaré en el fondo de cualquier mar o rio, no merezco vivir más aun al enterarme que mi papa era uno de ellos, uno de los mortifagos, toda la vida pensé que había muerto defendiendo a los otros, ahora se que murió siendo parte de ellos, el no trabajaba en ningún bar, en la misión de tu abuelo el murió… Lo siento de nuevo rubio… te escuche hablar sobre tu abuelo, sobre los 6 que fueron con el, investigue, mi padre era uno de ellos que se encontraban ahí para organizar… me dolió enterarme, yo también tengo que asumir las consecuencias…esa es mi ideología… la respetare…así que lo hare!_

_Espero que afuera no te pierdas…dudo que lo hagas…te sorprenderás a ver donde estas… Todd_

Y no se equivocaba al anunciar la sorpresa que tendría Scorpius, cuando salió del lugar, se encontró en el barrio muggle que quedaba muy cerca de su casa, había pasado antes por ahí no solo una muchas veces, hasta una vez con Rosie tomados de la mano volviendo de una cita muggle. Estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de sus padres, y no lo sabía.

Quiso correr a su casa, pero las pocas fuerzas no lo ayudaban, tendría que caminar y esperar ansioso a ver a su mama y papa, para que enseguida lo lleven donde Rosie, un nuevo miedo lo invadió, y si su pecosa estaba muerta… Acelero el paso olvidándose de ese horror de pensamiento, dio la vuelta a la manzana y vio la entrada a la mansión Malfoy, saco su varita para reconocimiento, y la puerta se abrió ante el, su corazón comenzo a latir de una forma alocada no solo al reconocer la infraestructura de su hogar el cual extrañaba de una forma inexplicable, también al notar unos de los carros estacionados afuera, era el de la mama de Rosie.


	17. Chapter 17

-Miren niñas, aquí en este mismo lugar, su papa Scorpius me trajo una vez…nos sentamos juntos en esta misma banca que están ustedes conmigo, y jugamos a ver formas de las nubes- contaba Rosie viendo al cielo –Si no me equivoco, creo que no teníamos ni un ano de estar juntos, pero recuerdo que me dijo cosas hermosas como siempre lo hace…- Rosie hablaba angelicalmente a las dos bebes, una en cada brazo. – Virginia no tienes que hacer pucheros, tu papa también te va a decir cosas hermosa- dijo acariciándole la pequeña nariz a la bebe de su lado derecho -Claro que menos pecosa, ya que ese es solo mío…- susurro entre risas, es verdad que eran sus hijas, pero pensar que alguien más Scorpius le dijera pecosa, no le gustaba –Pero ya verán que su papito encontrara la mejor forma para decirles- sonrió al notar las caritas de sus gemelas eran preciosas –No me digas que ahora tu Lyra…- suspiro al reconocer el mismo puchero en la bebe de su izquierda -Ambas se han puesto de acuerdo en llorar para poner triste a mami…- dijo y con un gesto las acerco a su pecho para darles tranquilidad.

No podía creer que al fin era libre de San Mungo y de su casa, el aire nuevo la ayudaba a relajarse. Ya era suficiente con todo un embarazo acostada, sin poder hacer nada, además que paso sufriendo por la salud de sus niñas y a eso le aumentaba el dolor de no tener a Scorpius con ella en ese momento difícil.

Rosie estuvo hasta el 6to mes de embarazo en San Mungo, las tres necesitaban recuperarse lo sucedido en Estados Unidos, sangre, energía, reposo, y un sinnúmero de pociones. Luego para alivio de Rosie la mandaron a casa, pero la alegría no duro mucho, ya que enseguida noto que era un encierro nuevo, por que nadie la dejaba hacer nada, seguía estando solo acostada, hasta los papas de Scorpius llegaban muy seguido a cuidarla y llevarle golosinas. Pero aun con todo ese cuidado por parte de todos sus seres queridos, sus nenas se adelantaron a la fecha programada, y era consciente que por milagro tenia a las dos en ese momento en sus brazos. Nacieron el 18 de Diciembre, un mes antes de que creían, y a fines de Enero, las tres mujeres de Scorpius Malfoy pudieron salir de San Mungo.

Virginia y Lyra Malfoy, nacieron con solamente por 1 min de separación, los nombres fueron especialmente elegidos por Rosie, quien quiso seguir la tradición Malfoy que una vez Draco, Lucius y Scorpius se la contaron en una cena, que trataba en poner a sus hijos nombres de constelaciones, aunque obviamente al principio a todos les sorprendió que sean nombradas por dos constelaciones de Ptolomeo, hasta hubo una pelea entre Ron y Draco, porque el pelirrojo se quejo con Rosie, de porque no le ponía nombres normales a sus nietas y tenia que elegir de estrellitas, Rosie obviamente no se hecho para atrás, pero lo sorprendió al decirle los nombres completos, Virginia Mione y Lyra Jane Malfoy, Ron se alegro ya que ambos tenían una relación con su esposa, además que no le quedaba otra que aceptar la decisión de su hija, que hasta dijo que si hubieran sido niños, se hubieran llamado "Corvus y Cygnus", demostrando lo pensado que estaban los nombres, haciendo sonreir orgulloso a Draco Malfoy, su nuera era perfecta.

– Ustedes son unas hermosas…- las mimo y no pudo dejar de sonreír en ver una mueca de Scorpius en Lyra, aunque sus hijas eran la copia de ella incluyendo el color celeste penetrante de sus ojos, tenían cositas de Scorpius, como el pelo rubio platinado, eso les daba el toque Malfoy, y como ahora, sus chiquitas muchas veces la sorprendían con muecas o gestos que le recordaban mucho a su rubio favorito. – Niñas…lo serán todo para mi… se los prometo nunca las abandonare ni las dejare sola… son una huellita de mi Scorpius y nunca podre separarme de eso- dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro, moría por saber de Scorpius, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que estaba bien y cerca de ellas, pero a la vez la incertidumbre de que no apareciera aun, la angustiaba. – Se me ocurrió algo… que les parece si cerramos los ojos, y vamos a pensar juntas que papi está muy cerca de nosotras- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos aunque sus nenas no lo hicieran, hacerlo solo ella era suficiente. – Imaginen al hombre más lindo del mundo, ese es su papa, Piensen que acaba de llegar, primero las ve y les regala una hermosa sonrisa, luego se siente a lado de mami, las vuelve a ver a ustedes por unos segundos mas, y luego me ve a mi y sonríe antes de saludar como siempre lo hacia… "Pecos…

-Pecosa de mi vida… - completo Scorpius las palabras y Rosie inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los grises de el, como lo había relatado, estaba sentado a su lado sonriendo. – Luego… papi acariciara el rostro de mami, porque no lo ha hecho desde hace mucho- Scorpius continuo el relato, y hizo lo que iba diciendo - la mirara de frente y le dirá de la manera más romántica de todas. "Volví para estar con ustedes porque las amo…"- dijo con dulzura -Como era de esperarse mami aun esta creyendo que puede ser un sueno lo que está pasando, así que yo me acercare delicadamente a ella, y la besare… por muy poco tiempo, solo para hacerla entrar en la realidad- dijo besándola inmediatamente después de terminar de decirlo, y ella lo siguió de una manera romántica y provocativa, todo este tiempo, con sus hormonas locas por el embarazo, solo sonaba en besar a su rubio, y ahora al fin volvía hacerlo, después de 9 meses probaba esos labios.

Sin darse cuenta el beso aumento cada vez más, sus bocas por mas que sus mentes decían "separarse" no lo hacían, estaban pegadas como un iman.

-Creo que sería mejor dejar a los papis solos…por un momento..- se metió Astoria acompanda de Hermione, y tomaron de los brazos de Rosie a las ninas.- No queremos que las gemelas se refríen o se caigan…

-Lo siento hija… pero las ninas tienen que entrar hace demasiado frio aquí además sus biberones están listos- excuso Hermione ahora. La verdad es que ver como se besaban la pareja tuvieron miedo del descuido que podrían tener hacia las gemelas, pero mas era el miedo absurdo de abuelas protectoras.

-La vamos a llevar al cuarto…- dijo Astoria viendo a su hijo que obviamente veía sorprendido la entrada de las mujeres – Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, apenas terminen, sus hijas los estarán esperando…

-No sé si agradecer o enojarme..- dijo seria Rosie al ver a las abuelas alejarse con sus bebes en brazos. – No me gusta que se metan mucho… es verdad que soy primeriza y con gemelas, pero deben darme mi espacio.

-Sabes…creo que nos dieron nuestro espacio- dijo besándola de nuevo ahora con más facilidad y comodidad – Por un lado creo que tenían razón..- dijo al notar que las manos de Rosie lo acercaban mas a ella, y el beso mejoraba.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy- dijo entre beso y beso Rosie. – Crees que puedes venir después de 9 meses, besarme y besarme y pensar que todo estará igual…- se quejo pero enseguida su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano de Scorpius por su espalda.

-En verdad no puedo pensarlo?- dijo besando el cuello de su pecosa.

-"Quiero que sigas con tu vida, eres una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente, yo se que podrás hacer todo lo que te propongas… no me extrañes y recuerda que te amare por siempre"- repitió lo que el le había dicho y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia paro los besos. – Scorpius Malfoy me hiciste daño…- dijo dolida.

-Lo siento mucho pecosa… ese dia paso muy rápido, al enterarme de tu embarazo, según para Todd ya perdido, mas verte a ti en el suelo con toda esa sangre alrededor, no tuve otra cosa que hacer, era irme con el, o seguir viendo cómo te ibas poquito a poquito… lo hice por ti, y me dolio…

-Porque recién regresas?- lanzo una nueva pregunta

-Recién salgo… Todd me libero hace un poco mas de una hora, estuve encerrado por todo este tiempo, pensando solamente en ti…- la abrazo.

-Te odio Scorpius!- exploto Rosie de rabia, coraje, tristeza, alegría, una explosión de todos modos, que inicio por la tranquilidad del rubio al contar en donde estaba metido, como si no hubiera estado sufriendo, como si su delgadez que Rosie obviamente se dio cuenta no hubiera sido causada por una mala alimentación, por lo que sea, igual Rose Weasley no pudo evitar llorar y descargar todo lo que tenia muy dentro de ella. – Eres un desconsiderado!- grito antes de echarse a llorar.

-Yo también te amo pecosa…- le dijo sin sentido alguno a los recientes reclamos por parte de ella, reclamos que Scorpius sabía que se merecía, pero a la vez sabía que ella se quejaba por amor, la abrazo fuertemente para tranquilizarla, odiaba verla llorar, pero en ese momento tenia que aceptarlo, y apoyarla. – Pecosa Llora todo lo que quieras… aquí estoy yo para ti…- lloro por mucho tiempo en los brazos de su rubio, poco a poco la respiración de Rosie fue mejorando, al notar Scorpius que estaba en su momento final, delicadamente le alzo la mirada y le seco unas de las ultimas lagrimas – Rosie, te prometo que es la última vez que lloraras por mi culpa…- dijo sonriendo – Yo te amo intensamente, de una forma posiblemente no sana, busque tu nombre en el mismo periódico por meses, dormía, me despertaba, estaba durante el día, en verdad lo único que podía hacer ese lugar para vivir, era pensar en ti…- le tomo las dos manos -Ya aprendí mi lección, nunca mas voy alejarme de tu lado, no habrá un día que no sepas de mi por lo menos por teléfono si es que estamos en lugares diferentes, criaremos juntos a nuestras enanas, juntos por siempre y para siempre, y aunque suene un poco infantil y tonto, Tu Rose Weasley Granger, lo eres todo para mi… y no me cansare de decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…- repitió y le beso la mano.

-Yo también te amo…- contesto al fin, después de quedarse en silencio y meditando – Scorpius yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti, pero por favor nunca mas hagas eso, decirme que haga mi vida, entregarte a una posible muerte- se lo pidió suplicando, como nunca lo habia hecho a un hombre – Scorpius tuve miedo de perderte, tenía miedo de creer que podías estar muerto, y ya no solo soy yo quien te necesita, tus hijas también…

-Lo sé…a mis tres nenas no le faltara nunca nada…

-Una última cosa quiero que me comprendas, estar sin ti todo este tiempo ha sido como si me apuñalaran mil veces- dijo y el rubio pudo ver el reflejo de dolor en sus ojos -Mi corazón está herido por tanta pena y tristeza que sentía…

-Pecosa, ayudare a curar cada una de esas heridas, y no quedara ni cicatriz que te recuerde estos fatales meses…- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo Scorpius…- estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo de una forma que no lo podía explicar.

-Soñaba todos los días con escuchar esas palabras nuevamente- dijo dándole un beso corto. – Ahora que te parece si…- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su casa y encontrándose con una novedad - Se nota que nos están viendo…- bromeo

Rosie rio al ver un grupo de cabezas en la misma ventana, no solo la de los papas y abuelos de Scorpius, también estaba la de su mama, y ahora habían dos más, obviamente una era de su padre, que vino a buscarla, ya que él no quería que su hija y nietas salgan de la casa aun, y la segunda cabeza, la de Albus, que se tuvo que haber enterado del regreso de su mejor amigo, y corrió a verificarlo con sus propios ojos, sin importar abandonar el colegio para hacerlo.

-Yo se lo que quieres en estos momentos- dijo adivinando lo que quería en estos momentos -Nuestras hijas también quieren verte, estar contigo, ellas te estaban esperando…

-Vamos entonces- se levanto rápidamente –No las hagamos esperar más de lo que ya han hecho…- la ayudo a levantarse de su banca preferidos y caminaron hacia tomados de la mano fueron caminando tomados de la mano hasta la casa, para alivio de ambos, ambas familias estuvieron en la sala portándose como personas adultas y razonables, fingiendo con total normalidad que nunca se habían ido de ahí para ver qué pasaba afuera, ninguno dijo nada al verlos entrar, porque todos sabían que aun faltaba algo que debían hacer ellos dos solos.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír al entrar a uno de los cuartos de visita de su casa, ya no era nada como se acordaba, transformación por completo, estaba más que hermoso el cuarto que sus padres habían preparado para sus hijas, se notaba la dedicación y el tiempo que usaron para hacerlo, noto que había mucho de su abuela en ese lugar, todos se esmeraron por hacerlo. Las cunas eran de madera oscura, que daba contraste con los colores rosas y lilas pasteles de las sabanas, el cuarto en si se basaba en esos colores, desde las cortinas, hasta los cuadros de flores bordados.

-Tu mama y abuela se pasaron con todo- dijo al notar la sorpresa de Scorpius al entrar.-Hoy también es mi primera vez aquí, y me maraville al igual que tu…- dijo acercándose a una de las cabeceras de las cunas. Como lo suponía, las bebes estaban quedándose dormidas, se quedo fijamente a la bebe que reconoció como Virginia, sus hijas unas muñequitas, con su poco pelo rizadito dorado, que le daba un toque de ternura.

-Scorpius Malfoy…esta es tu hija mayor pero solo por un minuto, Virginia Mione Malfoy Weasley- dijo Rosie atrayendo a su lado a Scorpius. –Virginia por Virgo- explico sencillamente, no faltaba más para entender el respeto de su tradición familiar por parte de su pecosa, Scorpius le dio un beso en la mano sin dejar de ver la primera cuna, pero inmediatamente fue jalado por Rosie hacia la segunda - Ella es Lyra Jane…- Scorpius sonrió al descubrir a una bebe idéntica a la primera, en todo sentido se parecía, menos por el color de la pijama pero eso era algo irrelevante. Lo que sus ojos veian eran sus hijas, pero mas que eso, eran el producto de un gran amor.

-Son perfectas…como tu… - dijo sonriendo coqueto, se paro en medio de las dos cunas, y desesperadamente veía de un lado a otro, observando, comparando, viendo alguna diferencia para también poder reconocerlas, solo Scorpius sabía lo que hacia al mirarlas de esa forma.

Ha Rosie se le ocurrió una mejor idea, que lo iban ayudar en lo que sea que estaba haciendo, además de hacerlo muy feliz.

-Sabes…- interrumpió la concentración del rubio –Aun no es hora de que duerman, y opino que deberías estar cargándolas en vez de verlas como un loco- dijo riendo.

-En verdad? Puedo?- se emociono Scorpius como un nino pequeño.

-Claro que si tontito… son tus hijas…- le sonrió – concejo… preferible siéntate, al principio cargar a las dos juntas no es tan fácil…- dijo por experiencia propia, ya que la primera vez que las tomo en su brazos, se le dificulto demasiado el estar parada, lo llevo al sofa y lo acomodo. Camino a la cuna mas cercana y trajo con ella a la primera, que abrió sus ojos al contacto de su madre. Se la entrego a Scorpius dulcemente.

-Hola Lyra…- dijo automáticamente tomándola en sus brazos. – Es tan pequena…!- exclamo ,la siguiente bebe estaba ya lista en los brazos de su mama, para ser entregada por primera vez a su papa.

-Amor…trata de separar un poco los brazos, pero las manos deben estar juntas…- le explico Rosie la tecniaca dada por Molly Weasley, Scorpius obedeció, haciendo puesto en sus brazos para su otra gemela, que fue entrega de la misma forma– Virginia…- le dijo a la segunda bebe sonriendo.

La escena era maravillosa, Scorpius con sus dos hijas, disfrutando cada gesto, bostezo, sonrisa, pero lo que más le gustaba era el parecido a su Rosie, eran tan perfectas. Rosie se sentó a lado, aprovechando a ver cada juego y acción de Scorpius hacia ellas, les comenzó a hablar, y contar historias de los dos.

-Pecosa… ayúdame con una por favor- pidió al ya no poder tener a las dos, era maravilloso, pero cansado.

-Claro que si…- dijo y tomo a la pequeña Virginia. – si...si...papito se canso, es que esta muy débil y flaquito- dijo hablando con su hija -tienes toda la razón Virginia, papi debería ir al doctor hoy mismo…- indirectamente, Rosie opinaba sobre el estado fisico y nutricional de Scorpius, diciéndole lo que debia hacer.

-Lo hare… - dijo besándola a Rosie. Para volver a ver a Lyra que la tenia en sus brazos –Como haces para reconocer cual es cual?

-No sé cómo explicártelo… creo que tiene que ver lo de ser mama, estoy segura que tu en poco tiempo también lo sentirás ya que ser papa también es algo valido- dijo levantándose a dejar a Virginia en la cuna -Pero te cuento que nuestros padres, no las pueden reconocer todavía, pero en el caso de Draco es comprensible, el no las ve todos los días como mi papa, en cambio nuestras mamas, si las reconocen, se demoran pero al final logran saber cual es cual…- dijo riéndose al recordar como tuvo que ponerle panales distintos a cada una de sus hijas, por protección de error de ella misma al principio. -tu mama es una hermosa, nos ha visitado todos los días, siempre trayendo algo, mi mama le dijo que si traía algo mas no la dejaría pasar, pero justo hoy yo dije que quería venir..-dijo recordando su desesperación por ir ese día a la mansión Malfoy.

-Están en casa de tus papas… - fue lo único que pudo articular mientras llevaba a la otra bebe a su cuna, estaba preocupado, no se había acordado que Rosie no era su propiedad, y estaba seguro que Ron Weasley todavía no lo aceptaba por completo, no solo la enamoro a su hija, además fue el motivo de la primera y única que padre he hija habían tenido en público, luego huyeron juntos a un lugar donde nadie los podía encontrar, la embarazo, y si todo eso fuera poco, casi le provoca la muerte por su irresponsabilidad, esos y algunos más eran los motivos suficientes para que el pelirrojo dificulte la relación que tenia con Rosie, además de que ahora estaban Virginia y Lyna de por medio.

-Si…ahí estamos- contesto notando el temor del rubio -Claro que las niñas no tienen un cuarto como este, pero tengo unas cunas hermosas regalo de mi tio Harry y mi tia Ginny y sus cosas en mi habitación- explico primero la comodidad de las 3 – Además de que Mi mama me está ensenando demasiado sobre el cuidado de bebes y a la vez me ayuda…- respiro aliviada a decirle sus motivos - las gemelas han sido cosa seria en algunos aspectos- bromeó en vano, porque la seriedad de Scorpius la asombro por completo. – Muchas veces nana Molly también va a ensenarme cosas, todos quieren lo mejor para las niñas y para mi, si tu vieras mi cuarto ya no es nada como era antes, Hugo se encargo de limpiarlo por completo añadieron repisas y un mueble con cajones y me sacaron los libros, todos se esforzaron por cada detalle, no sabes lo feliz que estoy en ver que mi familia me ha apoyado incondicionalmente, mas aun al ver como quieren a nuestras hijas, no hay ningún Weasley que no haya sido conquistado por Virginia y Lyra.

-Que bien por tu familia, pero quiero saber algo- dijo caminando de un lado a otro - Y yo? En todo esto en dónde estoy? Que voy hacer por mis hijas y por ti?- pregunto rápidamente, no enojado pero si con curiosidad de saber donde estaba en la nueva vida de Rosie ahora que regreso a casa. Ya que al parecer los Weasley hacían todo – Lo mejor…

-Scorpius…-lo interrumpió y se acerco a el lentamente –Si debes hacer algo por nosotras…Tienes que regresar al colegio…- Rosie pronuncio las palabras con miedo de las reacciones que pudiera tener.

-Que cosa? – se sorprendió al escuchar la ultima frase, no habia pensado en el colegio en ningún momento, ni ahí ni encerrado, y pensarlo ahora era complicado con todo – Colegio?, Pecosa si te das cuenta que estamos atrasados por meses, estamos febrero, solo quedan 3 a 4 meses de clases, no podremos ir…

-Yo no puedo ir…- aclaro la chica -tu si puedes… fuiste secuestrado tienes derecho a comenzar ahora, claro que tendrás que hacer horas extras en la tarde para igualarte, la directora me explico que si aparecías antes Marzo, era un hecho que podías terminar igual que todos- le explico sus averiguaciones -Tu sabes que en 7mo no se aprende nada nuevo, solo esperas notas viejas y rendir los últimos exámenes…

-Y tu que vas hacer mientras yo este en Hogwarts?

-Esperar a que salgas, escribir todos los días para mandarte cartas con fotos de las niñas- explico sin dejar contento a Scorpius con eso -Si te preocupa el tema del estudio, gracias a la directora estoy inscrita ya desde hace 3 meses en un instituto de adultos, esos donde van los que no pudieron terminar el colegio, me recomendó en el mejor de los lugares y con mis buenas notas de Hogwarts he logrado una muy buena aceptación, tanto que mi historial educativo no bajara de categoría por ser graduada de instituto…

- Rosie, no puedo dejarlas más tiempo, te acabo de prometer que nunca mas me ire de tu lado… y eso hare, al igual que tú con mis notas de Hogwarts lograre tener un buen historial en el mismo instituto…

-Scorpius Malfoy, yo se que me lo prometiste, pero Yo también te estoy pidiendo esto- le dio a entender que el caso era diferente -Además que crees? Que voy a dejar que te vayas y nos dejes completamente?- le sonrió con complicidad – Todos los sábados, muy temprano estaremos aquí, esperando que llegues por la chimenea que tiene permiso para ir y venir del castillo, y si consigues igualarte rápidamente, vendrás desde los viernes…

-Si no tengo otra opción- acepto al fin, ya que las facilidades lo ayudaban mucho – pero debo añadir algo…- sintió que su garganta le quemaba por lo que iba a decir. – todos las noches, las iré a dejar a tu casa, y al siguiente día yo seré el que muy temprano las vaya a ver…

-Y ahora que bicho te pico!- se enojo Rosie por la locura que escucho -No entiendo porque sales con eso, te recuerdo que ya hasta tengo dos hijas tuyas, que mas puede pasar?- fue directa en sus palabras -te estás complicando, ahogándote en un vaso de agua… dime Malfoy de que tienes miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo… no tengo de que tener miedo… yo te amo con toda mi vida, y a las enanas también, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien- pidió compresión a sus ideas –Recuerdas que hace poco minutos me interrumpiste?- ella afirmo en silencio- Entonces comenzare desde esa línea…- le dio un beso corto- Lo mejor sería volver hablar el tema que se cerró en tu cumpleaños- sonrió y la tomo de la mano – Rosie…- se arrodillo – El tiempo nos ha corrido de una forma que no lo puedo creer aun, todo fue tan rápido, pero se lo que quiero, y estar contigo de por vida… el día de tu cumpleaños me dijiste que cuando llegue el momento serias una Malfoy… yo por mi parte creo que llego, pero necesito saber si tu piensas igual..- saco su varita, y con el movimiento del accio vino a el una cajita. – Hoy, en el cuarto de nuestras hijas, no tengo más palabras para decirte que te amo… Rose Weasley Granger, no te voy a decir el típico "te casarías conmigo" porque nosotros estamos mucho más avanzados…- dijo tocando el anillo de los Greengrass de la mano de Rosie – por eso aquí, arrodillado como nunca lo he hecho, te pregunto…- tomo aire – Quieres comprometerte conmigo oficialmente?- dijo abriendo la cajita y mostrando el anillo Malfoy, que como el mismo se lo había dicho era mucho mejor que el primero.

-Scorpius…- comenzó a decir Rosie, trayendo algo de seriedad al rostro de Scorpius -Claro que quiero… era un hecho que iba a ser una Malfoy, y ese día, como lo dijiste ha llegado, así que si! Cambiemos nuestro pre compromiso, al compromiso normal…- contesto entre risas

-Me dijiste que si?- se levanto del suelo sin creerlo.

-Claro que te dije que si tontito- salto a los brazos de su rubio – Te amo demasiado y me voy a casar contigo- repitió decidida, sin pensar en nada y nadie, sus padres debían saber que esto iba a ir así de rápido, ya que ellos no tenían más una relación de chiquitos, ya era imposible tenerla después de todo lo vivido.- Ya bésame!- ordeno Rosie desesperada.

-Pecosa te amo demasiado para contradecirte…- dijo obedeciendo y besándola tiernamente, para poco a poco ir aumentando la intensidad.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero hay algunos que están aquí sin permiso de sus superiores, esperando poder saludar a su mejor amigo, aunque su prima ya normal hormonalmente, o eso espero, me quiera matar por meterme he interrumpir su "apasionado beso" en el sofá del cuarto de sus pequeñas bebes…- entro bromeando como solo Albus Potter lo podía hacer.

-Albus!- salto Scorpius al escuchar la voz del moreno. – Me has hecho falta…- lo abrazo, de tal forma que si alguien aparte de ellos y Rosie estaban en el cuarto hubieran pensado lo peor, cosa que a Rosie ni se le paso, por que era consciente que ellos no solo eran mejores amigos, eran cómplices, prácticamente como hermanos, y estaba segura que la separación de los dos, había sido igual que dura que la de ella.

-Rubio…- bromeo el moreno – Yo se que me quieres…- se solto con una gran sonrisa -No sabes los malos ratos que nos has hecho pasar!-lo despeino como siempre lo hacia. – Otra vez me disculpo por venir- ahora se dirigió a su prima querida, que enseguida corrió a abrazarlo, como Albus estaba en el colegio no se habían podido ver –Yo también Rosie… yo también- Albus interpreto el abrazo como un " te he extrañado muchísimo".

-Me conoces bien…

-Nos conoce bien…- corrigio Scorpius sonriendo.

-Exacto…por eso mismo, los desesperados de abajo votaron que yo era el mas indicado para llamarlos…será posible que me ayuden a cumplir mi misión?

-Claro que si…es mejor bajar ya- dijo Scorpius tomando la mano de Rosie para darle un beso.

-Tenemos algo que contarles…- se sonrojo Rosie.

-Es muy fácil para mi imaginar que puede ser…- con mucha habilidad ya había notado el segundo anillo en la mano de su prima. – Y estoy seguro que entro los que están en la sala, muchos lo sacaran enseguida…- dijo tomando la delantera a la pareja – Malfoy, no te preocupes que yo te cubro si mi tio Ron se te viene encima o trata de hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurra - dijo aumentando el paso para darle espacio a la pareja.

-Que te parece si mejor guardamos tu anillo nuevo en el estuche, y solo vamos a contarle que regreso a Hogwarts…- no pudo evitar sentir nervios.

-No me digas que te estas echando para atrás? Miedo de mi papa?

-De tu papa exactamente no- dijo preocupado de decir algo equivocado -Tengo miedo de que me pueda pasar algo, y no cumpla la promesa de estar contigo y las niñas siempre…- explico de cierta manera que Ronald Weasley podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Sabias que Estoy marcada…- dijo alzando la manga de su blusa y por primera le mostro algo que era muy intimo para ella, y que muy pocos la habían visto.

-Yo lo se…- dijo con toda la culpabilidad posible.

-No Scorpius, no lo sabes… si lo supieras no te sintieras mal, sonreirías y estarías feliz…

-Que estás diciendo pecosa…!- dijo serio – Quieres que me alegre a ver esa cosa en tu brazo?- respiro profundo, para tranquilizarse no quería enojarse, solo notar que no estaba de acuerdo con esa –Sabes que estás loquita… casi te pierdo por eso, casi las pierdo a las tres…

-Tienes razón… si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, pero cuando yo veo esta marca, te veo a ti…- dijo acariciándole el rostro dulcemente -Me recuerda el gran amor que te tengo, es la prueba de lo que fui capaz de enfrentar por ti- dijo declarando de otra forma su amor –Scorpius te tengo que confesar algo, la primera vez que la vi, por alguna razón me dio miedo… el mismo miedo que acabas de tener, pero poco a poco descifre ese miedo, era verdad que lo tenía, miedo a perderte, pero este fue tapado por algo más grande nuestro amor, yo se que cada vez que vea esta marca me acordare de ti, nunca hubieras dejado de estar a mi lado… gracias al destino no paso eso, y tu estas aquí conmigo, no te perdí y puedo ser feliz…- Scorpius paso sus dedos por la marca, nunca lo hubiera visto de esa forma, el estaba siendo un ridículo teniendo miedo a Ron Weasley, ya que como su pecosa, su amor era más grande y tranquilamente lo tapaba. – Malfoy me marcaron por amarte, eso es un orgullo que llevare siempre y no tendré que esconder o ocultarla, podre gritar con todas mis fuerzas que Fui marcada por amor… y no me arrepiento ni un segundo de todo lo que vivimos aunque haya tenido demasiado sufrimiento…

-Te amo pecosa…- la beso. –Gracias…- ahora estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, tomo la mano nuevamente de Rosie y continuo su camino hacia la sala, al irse acercando pudieron oír que se quejaban con Albus por haberlos dejado otra vez solos.

-Estamos aquí…- dijo Scorpius apenas pudo verlos, tomo con mas fuerza la mano de Rosie, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo primero, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pecosa, y le soltó la mano, acción que nadie incluyendo Rosie la esperaba.

Scorpius respiro profundo, y fue acercándose al pelirrojo elegantemente vestido, que lo miraba fijamente, sin un solo gesto de emoción hacia él, como los demás de la habitación lo estaban haciendo, lo miraba con ese mismo color celeste de su pecosa, eso podía ser de gran ayuda al hablar con él, ya que iba a sentir que Rosie lo veía desde ahí.- Puedo hablar con usted…?- pregunto nervioso y decidido.

-En privado?

-Si usted prefiere que lo sea…- contesto rápidamente dando a entender que no le molestaba que todos los de la habitación escuchen lo que quería decir. Ron asintió con la cabeza dándole apertura de que comience – Primero quiero disculparme por todo lo que cause señor Weasley- sus primeras palabras salieron sin temblar -Se que mis acciones no fueron del todo correcta, desde el principio me equivoque, tener una relación escondida por tanto tiempo fue un grave error, y yo soy el único culpable, fui un cobarde al no enfrentar la realidad enfrentar a todos, también quiero dejar claro que nunca fue mi deseo que su hija se enoje con usted o que de cierto modo usted como padre se sienta afuera, peor aun que ella decida huir de su familia, por un lado mi mente se negaba a esa locura pero mi corazón no, y todos aquí saben quien fue quien gano…- hizo una pausa de un segundo y continuo seguro de todas sus palabras – gano por el gran amor que le tengo a su hija, un amor que comenzó a crecer desde que tengo doce años…- se dio cuenta que acababa de decir una parte importante -Yo amo a su hija, amo a Rosie Weasley, y no puedo decir que con toda mi vida, ya que yo no tengo una, la que siempre uso me la presta ella…- no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa de su mama a verlo hablar, y como su papa tenía la parada de orgulloso, hasta pudo ver a Hermione sonrojarse por lo tan profundo que era con sus sentimientos. – Pecosa, tu eres mi vida…- ahora se lo dijo a ella, que se había acercado lentamente a su papa - lo supe al despertarme todos los días sin saber si era dia de noche, sin sentir ni hambre ni sueno, mientras sentado solo pensaba en ti, y recordaba cada uno de nuestros momentos…Por eso señor Weasley…- volvió a la seriedad del principio – Y con su debido respeto quiero decirle que me quiero casar con su hija... y espero que esté de acuerdo con eso…

-Aunque no lo este…- trato de meterse Rosie, pero su papa la detuvo.

-Si fuiste cobarde, dejaste que pasara mucho tiempo, pero entiendo que no era el prototipo perfecto de 'padre de la enamorada', desde el principio te mostré desprecio…- dijo lentamente acentuando cada una de sus palabras – No sabía que te podía ver mi hija… si eres un huron rubio y pálido…

-Ron..- trato de meterse Harry esta vez, pero Ron le pidió gritando a todos en la sala que se callaran y dejaran terminar de hablar.

-La cosa que hasta el dia de hoy, supe ese porque… y tienes mucha razón eres un cobarde, pero no es tu culpa, esta en tus genes – no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de Draco. – Trate de oponerme, no podía creer que mi única hija se haya fijado en un Malfoy, pero no puedo negar que me sorprende tu actitud, ya que no te estás presentando como el chico secuestrado que acabo de salir, el cual esta aprovechado su estado de salud para causarme pena, la cual sinceramente no tengo…- dijo serio pero finalmente sonrio levemente – Llegaste como un hombre decidido, que esta dispuesto a dar todo por lo que quiere, en este caso mi hija- dijo dándole un golpesito en el hombro – No creas que ya eres mi amigo, pero te respetare al igual que tu lo deberas hacer, pero por el momento puedo decir que estoy feliz de saber que eres el padre de mis nietas y que mi hija al igual que su hermosa madre- dijo tomando la mano de Hermione -No se equivoco en escoger al hombre con quien pasara el resto de su vida…

-Papa…- Rosie corrió a abrazarlo, como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho – Te quiero demasiado…Gracias por entender al fin…- le susurro la ultima parte, para que nadie mas escuche.

-Yo tengo unas preguntas…- ahora hablo Draco Malfoy - Matrimonio me parece algo muy bueno, pero tenemos que dejar en claro algunas cosas… no es inmediato verdad?- se metió preocupado por otros detalles de su hijo principalmente. – Primero Iras a Hogwarts?- le pregunto a su hijo el cual asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. – Y tendrás permiso para salir a ver a tus hijas y a Rosie obviamente?

-Todos los Sábados y si llego a igualarme rápido podre hacerlo desde el viernes.

-Y después de Hogwarts?- ahora fue Hermione quien pregunto.

-Trabajare de reparador mágico, ya que tengo mucha habilidad para eso.

-Entonces para cuando regreses las ninas y Rosie podrán ya acomodarse en la mansión…

-Mansion! Te equivocas Malfoy, mi hija y nietas no se iran de mi casa…

-Si se casa con mi hijo, lo hara, y lo mas lógico es que se casen apenas terminen el colegio, o es que quieres tener a mis nietas en un ambiente familiar dividido.

-No claro que no quiero Malfoy- le contesto enojado -En mi casa no hay un ambiente dividido asi que estarán en casa hasta que se casen… y eso si no decido coger al huron en la mia..

-Por favor, no discutan por eso...- detuvo Rosie a los dos hombres que se peleaban la custodia de ella y sus hijas, y se acerco a Scorpius y le dijo algo en el oído.

-Pecosa...segura?

-Si demasiado, tu?

-Hemos decidido algo con Rosie…- dijo aceptando inmediatamente lo que su pecosa le propuso. - Nos casaremos inmediatamente después de que regrese del colegio…

-Y nos iremos a nuestra casa…- continuo Rosie.

-Su casa?- Astoria pregunto confundida.

- Estados Unidos…- dijeron los dos al unisonó, sacando caras de sorpresa, y otras de decepción de todos.

_Capítulo final, lo siento por el atraso solo que estaba en exámenes y no tenía tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado…Gracias por los reviews y a todos los que siguieron este fic. Cualquier cosa opinen, ya que ustedes pueden inspirarme un Epilogo…_

_Nanda_


	18. Epilogo

-Pecosa…pecosa…- Scorpius Malfoy recorría dulcemente la espalda de su esposa con las yemas de los dedos. – Amor… - dijo cambiando los dedos por los labios.

-Porque eres asi?- dijo al abrir los ojos y notar la oscuridad del cuarto – Ni el sol sale aun…cual es el apuro Scorpius?- dijo arrullándose de nuevo.

- Te amo…- le dio otro beso en la espalda pero mas profundo – Te amo… - dijo llegando al cuello.

-Eres un odioso… - Rosie se levanto completamente a las caricias, imposible conciliar el sueño cuando te estaban comiendo a besos, se giro para encontrarse debajo del cuerpo de su rubio, un cuerpo que con el paso de los anos había cambiado para mejorar, era perfecto en todo sentido, y era de ella. Lo abrazo del cuello para atraerlo hacia ella – Yo también te amo…pero no entiendo porque la hora..

-No hay hora para decirte que te amo, además me pareció de muy mal gusto que estuviera diciéndole cosas muy hermosas a la Rosie de mis sueños en vez que a la real…- la beso profundamente.

-Te cuento, que el Scorpius de mis sueños se parece demasiado a un actor, pero aun no identificó cual es- bromeo pero continuo el beso.

-Eres graciosita muy temprano por la mañana- comenzó con el ataque de cosquillas. – Pero me encanta así que te despertare mucha más seguido a esta hora…

-Con tal que siempre digas te amo…

-Lo hare…por todos lados siempre oirás "te amo", aunque estemos lejos- dijo besándola nuevamente perdiéndose entre caricia y caricia.

La casa de Estados Unidos era la misma casa en la cual vivieron al huir, claro que con modificaciones mágicas internas, no solo para decorarla y repintarla, si no para aumentar un piso a donde acomodaron los cuartos, ahora no tenia dos cuartos pequeños, ahora eran 4 cuartos de tamaño normal, uno que era para visitas, las cuales no venían seguido, y los otros tres para toda la familia Malfoy Weasley, que había crecido en estos 10 anos, con un nuevo integrante, Corvus Arthur, quien nació 5 anos después que sus hermanas.

A diferencia de la primera casa que tuvieron, esta tenia espacios mas grandes y abiertos , por ejemplo la cocina, prácticamente de televisión era obra de Scorpius para Rosie, como regalo de matrimonio, ya que el sabia que a su pecosa le encantaba cocinar, y aun lo hacía, ella se encargaba de desayunos almuerzos y cenas de todos los días, complaciendo a sus hijos y esposo con las cosas que mas le gustaba, para Scorpius cada vez la comida mejoraba, ahora era hasta mejor que la de la nana Molly, quien después de la muerte de Arthur, estuvo en casa de su nieta por casi un año, ayudándola con el bebe recién nacido y las niñas que crecían en esa época a mil por hora.

El alago de la comida también lo confirmaba Albus, quien no perdía el tiempo de venir a visitar cada vez que pudiera, pero desde hace 2 semanas era más que una visita ya era prácticamente un integrante de la casa, pero se habia convertido en un integrante molestoso y quisquilloso.

-Ustedes dos deberían aprender a controlarse por las mañanas, ya uno no se puede levantar temprano hacer ejercicio porque escucha cosas fuera del lugar- se quejo mientras tomaba lo último del jugo de naranja de Rosie -Recuerden que no queremos una sorpresita, un rubiecito bebe por estos lados es para quedarme sin mi cuarto y no nos conviene eso.- bromeo Albus al ver a su prima y Scorpius bajando tomados de la mano, pero la broma de muy mal gusto hizo enojar demasiado a Rosie, que ya llevaba días convenciendo a Scorpius de sacar a Albus de la casa de una vez por toda – Y la peor parte, es que los niños duermen cerca, que clase de padre son…

-Albus Potter…- advirtió Rosie como toda una mama, aunque con la edad que tenia, nadie creería que era mama de ninas de 10 anos – No quiero oír ninguna palabra más de lo con Scorpius hagamos o no hagamos en nuestra cama, en nuestro cuarto, en nuestra casa…- dijo seriamente, ella amaba a su primo pero ya estaba cansada de tenerlo en su casa, ya las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. – Estoy cansada!

-Rosie…- trato de meterse Scorpius a ver lo enojada que estaba su esposa, pero ella con una mirada desafiante lo hizo guardar silencio, no había forma que las palabras la tranquilicen.

-No puedo creerlo- se burlo Albus – Rubio se nota que mi prima te tiene entrenado, en donde dejaste tu correa para pasear?- se burlo de su mejor amigo.

- evita opinar donde nadie te lo pide Albus, no seas metido…- lo regano la prima dándole un codazo a Scorpius. – Voy a buscar a los niños, les aviso que no hare el desayuno hoy ni mañana- informo de muy mala gana a los que en su adolescencia habían sido sus compañeros de travesuras - me acostare a ver televisión con mis hijos, hasta que ustedes dos se dignen en llamarnos a comer.- dijo yéndose rápidamente del lugar.

-Gracias por enojar a Rosie una vez más- Scorpius dijo con su mayor sarcasmo posible. – Y esta vez también ha sido contra mi- se acerco a la nevera para sacar las cosas que todavía Albus no se devoraba para preparar el desayuno a su familia

-Yo ya te dije, guarda cosas en un bolso y vámonos a las Vegas, tienes que darte vacaciones de mi prima y de los niños- aconsejo Albus Potter

-Eso es un consejo?- le reclamo sacando un molde de pan - Mira Albus , para mi tu eres como mi hermano, sabes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites, pero hoy cumples 2 meses de estar aquí, mi intención no es echarte, pero con Rosie ya no podemos contigo, estas tan diferente, siempre venias y amábamos tus visitas, pero ahora estas tan amargado y te quejas de todo lo que pasa..- le revelo lo que sentia -hasta mis hijos se dan cuenta del cambio, Corvus anoche se me acerco a preguntar que le había pasado a su tio Al, y por el ahora te pregunto a ti… que le paso a mi mejor amigo Albus?- pregunto pasándole el pan para que corte las rodajas y ayude a ponerle mermelada.

-Scorpius… no ves que estoy aquí, no he cambiado…- la vergüenza que sentía por dentro era demasiada para poder alzar la mirada y ver los ojos grises de su amigo. Si habia cambiado, si estaba amargado, ayer hasta le habia gritado a su ahijado, era un monstruo, un parasito en la casa de su prima.

- Ni tú te lo crees, ya no puedes esconderte eternamente…Albus afronta tus problemas…no son tan graves como crees…

-No son tan graves! No te das cuenta que mi único amor, el amor de mi vida, "mi pecosa"- no pudo evitar molestar -Esta a 6 dias de casarse con un estupido que me la arrebato…!

-Nadie te la arrebato, tu te fuiste, te desapareciste, huiste por miedo a crecer, a darte cuenta que las cosas se ponían serias- dejo claro les hechos verdaderos. – Al porque le tienes miedo al matrimonio?- pregunto mientras batía la masa de los pancakes que iba a preparar -Tu sabes lo maravilloso que vivo con Rosie, con mis hijos, has visto lo bien que disfrutamos en familia, porque cuando tuviste la oportunidad de tener algo asi te echaste para atrás, botaste a la basura 6 años de una maravillosa relación…

-6 anos que para ella fue muy fácil olvidar, solo con 6 meses y se va a casar con ese idiota de su mejor amigo, yo sabia que ese tonto la buscaba por otras cosas…yo te conte, como siempre la veía, como trataba de regalarle cosas, la llamaba a cada rato, hacia verse mejor que yo..

-Por eso tienes que hacer algo… ella quiere tener una familia hace mucho tiempo, cuando nació Corvus, no viste como se desespero para ayudar a Rosie, como se alocaba por cargarlo, darle de comer, quería un hijo! Y tú qué hiciste esperar hasta que ella llegue a sus límites de paciencia, y como nunca le ofreciste nada! Capaz este tipo, al verla tan triste, le ofreció lo que tanto ella quería, claro que no niego que se este beneficiando, pero para ella eso no es amor, es relleno…Tienes que hacer algo…

-Mil veces me has dicho lo mismo…

-Te lo diría mil veces más si de mi depende hacerte entrar en razón…- dijo sacando de la repisa tres sobres –Con el de ayer, son tres, seguro que no quieres leerlas?

-Y que ver mi nombre de invitado, en una boda que no quiero que suceda…

-invitado? Todo este tiempo has creído que esto es una invitación?- dijo despeinándose con las dos manos en signo de desesperación y saco de la misma repisa otro sobre –Esta es una invitación- dijo mostrando un sobre cuadrado. – Lo que tienes aquí, son 3 cartas que han llegado en un lapso de 4 días cada una… tienes que leerlas ahora…Esta claro que Jen quiere hablar contigo…- dijo entregándole los 3 sobres. – Voy a subir a ver a mi familia, te deseo lo mejor querido amigo- dijo abrazándolo.

-Mami..-ambas niñas dijeron al unísono con tono de quejido.

-Corvus esta molestando…- Lyra continuo su queja, haciéndola oficial. Las gemelas, como era de esperarse eran igual que hermosas que su madre, y con los toques genéticos de su padre, las hacía parecer muñequitas de porcelanas, las cuales en menos de 1 ano iban tener once años, la edad suficiente para poder ir a Hogwarts.

-Hijo…

-Yo no quiero ver lo que eligieron ellas, es muy de niñas- Su hijo era la viva imagen del padre, en todo sentido, el carácter, las ideas, su forma de hablar, más claro era como tener un mini Scorpius junto a ella. –y no es ni gracioso ver un programa donde todos salen a jugar al jardín todos los días- se quejo del programa que las gemelas habían escogido.

-Sabes…que es divertido…- hizo su entrada Scorpius, acostándose en medio de su familia, y tomando a su pequeño en brazos. –Yo siempre lo hago…

-Que cosa papi…?

-Imaginar un final gracioso…- le susurro en el oído para que ni Rosie ni las niñas escuchen su idea. – Al salir al jugar se encuentra que su jardín fue destruido por gnomos malvados…- ambos comenzaron a reírse como locos.

-Papa, no tengo ni idea que le dijiste a Corvus- Virginia comenzó.

-pero no deberías alentarlo…- Lyra termino lo de su hermana. – Por eso hace lo que quiere…- Las dos gemelas al igual que su mama, también eran maduras he inteligentes, podían tener 10, pero hablaban ya como niñas de 12, no tenían miedo de expresar lo que sentían y sabían.

-Mis niñas… me encanta cuando hacen eso… parecerse a su mama y demostrar lo tan conectadas que están una de la otra…- sonrió orgulloso de sus pequeñas, y fue atrapado por la mirada de su esposa, la mama de sus gemelas perfectas. – Chicos…me llevo un ratito a mama conmigo, ustedes quédense aquí viendo televisión mientras esperamos que el tío Albus haga cualquier cosa menos quemar la cocina con nuestro desayuno.- dijo levantándose de la cama junto a Rosie.

-Que paso? -le pregunto susurrando apenas salieron del cuarto.- Dime que pudiste hablar con Albus, lo hiciste entender que ya no puede estar un dia mas aquí, y lo más importante…que paso con esas dichosas cartas!

-Las esta leyendo, o eso espero- dijo un poco dudoso de lo que había hecho -estas segura que Jen en esas cartas dice cosas buenas..

-Ninguna mujer, le escribiría a un exnovio de tanto tiempo antes de su matrimonio, obviamente quiere hablar con el, confirmar algo…- pero cayó al notar la mirada de su esposo – Bueno en realidad no se si sea buena, la cosa que si mi primo se decide y va, estoy segura que conseguirá algo…- trato de sacarle una sonrisa a Scorpius dándole un buen motivo para creer que las cartas lo iban ayudar a Albus, pero eso no era suficiente –Scorpius Malfoy no es mi culpa, no ser experta en cartas- dijo riendo - Nunca tuve la necesidad de escribirte una te recuerdo que nos escapamos juntos… dos veces…

-Estabas tan loca por mí, que no pude convencerte de ser paciente- le dio un beso corto -Ya solo faltaban 2 semanas para que oficialmente te conviertas en mi esposa y me obligaste…

-Scorpius Malfoy Niégame en mi cara, en preciso este momento, que ese fin de semana que pasamos en Suiza no fueron maravillosos…- lo provoco besándolo apasionadamente.

-Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo, porque en realidad lo fue, tanto que ni los gritos furiosos de todo el mundo por haber dejado a la gemelas, ni la mirada de mi padre de desaprobación por haberte llevado aun con la promesa que iba a esperar, ni el miedo de que el tuyo cancele la boda para poderme matar, me hicieron olvidar esos 2 maravillosos días… - dijo recordando su primer encuentro después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. – Pero bueno Pecosa, ahora el punto principal es Albus, creo que mucho más fácil hubiera sido presentarle a alguien, en vez de mandarlo en busca de Jen. Ella se va a casar…

-Mi amor…te lo pongo de esta forma, si Jen en todo este tiempo como enamorada de mi primo, llego amarlo, por lo menos la mitad de lo que te amo yo, lo más seguro es que no haya podido olvidarlo…además ella misma me conto en una de las últimas peleas que tuvo con Albus, que Gustav era su mejor amigo, y que lo quería como si fuera un hermano, que nunca entendió porque mi primo era tan celoso cuando se hablaba de él.- repitió las palabras que una vez Jen le revelo.

-Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien- la abrazo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla. – Pecosa… - dijo terminando el beso -Tengo algo que contarte…

-Mama…Corvus está cambiando los canales a cada rato!- se escucho el grito doble de las gemelas desde el cuarto.

-Luego…- contesto y le dio un beso corto - Tu los niños, yo mi primo…- decidió rápidamente Rosie, y fue directo a la cocina, donde encontraría a su primo Albus, además de salvar lo que sería el desayuno de su familia.

-Albus? Albus?- ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, en ningún lado estaba el joven Potter, en el mesón junto a una masa de consistencia viscosa, y color nunca antes visto por Rosie, estaban los sobres de las tres cartas de Albus, si todo marchaba como creía, su primo había desaparecido al encuentro de Jen.

* * *

><p>-Ya te contesto Scorpius? Que te dijo? Ya le conto a Rosie?<p>

-Querida relájate, aun no dice nada, ayer que hable le pregunte, y me dijo que aun no habla con Rosie sobre el tema..- la mirada de Astoria era de desaprobación a su hijo, porque era tan difícil contestarles, porque después de casi 1 mes que ellos hablaron con el, aun no podía contarle a Rosie, que le ocurria a su hijo.- Yo se que estas ansiosa, pero de muchacho nunca nos decepciono, y yo le dije lo importante que era esto para la familia, mas aun para su familia, hasta le dije que un error podía causar muchas cosas, y graves… así que hay que esperar a su respuesta…

-Como? aun no hay respuesta?- la voz de Hermione era conocida ya en esa casa, en la cual todos los días se reunía con Astoria a tomar el té, y conversar de los hijos, nietos, y todo lo que ocurría, la mayoría de veces Ginny las acompañaba, pero en esta ocasión por la chimenea solo salió la esposa de Ron Weasley.

-No no hay, Rosie no sabe nada todavía, creo que no lo sabe porque a Scorpius le da miedo decirle, según el quiere primero confirmar que es cierto..

-Pero ya mismo un mes- dijo desesperada- además si el no lo hace cualquiera lo podría hacer, o peor puede llegar a pasar algo- pensó rápidamente - yo tendría que hablar con mi hija, contarle lo que está pasando- medito -Scorpius no le puede hacer esto tiene que decirle la verdad, o lo hare yo…

-No lo hagas Hermione, por favor… algún motivo debe tener mi hijo para no contarle, debemos respetar sus decisiones…- defendió Astoria aunque tenía el mismo tipo de preocupación. Este tipo de temas eran inmediatos, no de esperar.- Aunque no se porque lo hace…

-Entonces por su decisión, la cual posiblemente este errónea, tendré que ver a mi hija sufrir una vez por culpa de el, ver a mis nietos llorar de tristeza por culpa del silencio de su padre- Hermione estaba transformada por la preocupación -Que fue lo que decía la carta. Repitan lo que ustedes me dijeron…

-No te contamos…tu llegaste a la casa justo cuando hablábamos de eso…es muy diferente…- Draco fue serio pero no por enojo, mas bien la misma preocupación de todos lo invadía, eran también sus nietos los que llorarían, y los mas importante era su hijo.

-Igual, debía ser ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, "inmediatamente", que ustedes no les ensenaron a su hijo el significado de esa palabra…?

-Entiendo tu desesperación Hermione, todos la tenemos, pero no puedes venir con ese tono hablar a mi casa, mas aun dudar de la educación que le di a mi hijo, y no solo yo, también mi padre- dijo levantándose del sofá de su sala -Por favor señoras… - elegantemente se dirigió a las dos -el te esta esperándolas en la mesa del jardín junto a la pileta- les indico a las mujeres en señas el lugar donde le dijo a los elfos que las acomode esta vez- Confiemos en que todo va a salir bien- las tranquilizo a las dos mujeres.

* * *

><p>Los Malfoy Weasley tuvieron un día familiar de lo más normal, después del desayuno salieron a jugar mini golf, a petición de las gemelas, al regresar a la casa todos jugaron monopolio, Scorpius haciendo pareja con Corvus que aun era muy pequeño para estar solo, y terminando cenando pizza.<p>

Para Scorpius días como ese no podían pasar por alto, y eran los momentos que le llenaban de felicidad. Cada uno de sus hijos lo complementaban, y no era nada si alguno le faltara, mas aun si le faltara Rosie.

-Buenas noches Corvus- arropo al menor de sus hijos, el más les daba mas batalla a la hora de acostarlos a dormir.

-Te quiero mucho papi…

-Yo también te quiero bicho- le dio un beso en la frente, y salió del cuarto con decoración de pelotas muggles y mágicas.

El recuerdo del dia que Rosie le conto que estaba embarazada de Corvus lleno sus pensamientos, estaba tan feliz de saber que sería padre de nuevo, aun mas por que era consciente que esta vez iba a disfrutar el embarazo de Rosie y el nacimiento. Y algo que también lo emociono aquella vez, era saber que había la posibilidad de tener ese hijo Malfoy hombre que faltaba, el que su padre y su fallecido abuelo le pedían en cada reunión familiar, el nuevo Malfoy para una nueva generación, posibilidad que se hizo un hecho al tener al bebe en su brazo, vestido con un monito verde que coció Narcissa Malfoy.

Recorrió el pasillo de su casa, y paso observando los portarretratos con fotos de sus hijas, unas cuantas de el y Rosie, como enamorados, y una actualizada últimamente con todos, Rosie sentada y en sus piernas Corvus con su hermosa sonrisa, el detrás de la silla con cada una de sus gemelas a los lados, la mejor foto familiar que habían tenido en todo estos años.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas, Virginia y Lyra, dormían plácidamente, pensar que en menos de dos años le tocaba despedirse de ellas para que vayan a Hogwarts, si no es que le tocaba despedirse antes. Cerro la puerta despacio, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a sus pequeñas.

Ahora tocaba ver a su primer amor, al amor de sus amores, a su pecosa, no pudo evitar sonreír a verla acostada seductoramente, en señal de que lo esperaba, y los detalles que Rosie había preparado como las velas prendidas por el lugar con olor a rosas, y que está usando la pijama que el consideraba su favorita por la escasez de tela y el color verde que le recordaba sus días como parte de Slytherin, le encantaba cuando su esposa planeaba las cosas tan bien.

-Acabo de decidir, que quiero ir acostar a los chicos desde hoy y siempre- se lanzo a su cama, para comenzar a besar a su esposa, comenzando con los hombros y subiendo hasta los labios, lo que era el comienzo de unas de sus noches.

-Scorpius…?- pregunto Rosie acomodándose en los brazos fuertes y bien formados de su rubio, antes de quedarse completamente dormida por todo el gasto de energía del dia y obviamente del comienzo de la noche.

-Si pecosa…?- dijo mientras jugaba con su rizos.

-En la mañana me dijiste que tenias algo que contarme..que era eso? que paso?- dijo recordando la conversación pendiente.

-No pasa nada- titubeo nervioso, en la tarde, mientras la veía sonreír jugando monopolio, se había dicho que iba a esperar más para decirle, así que debía actuar normal.

-Scorpius Malfoy…Te conozco demasiado para saber que si hay algo…- dijo con el tono que usaba con sus hijos, para al final sonreír al notarlo – por favor, que fue lo que paso?- le dio un beso corto suplicando.- No te dejare dormir si no me lo dices- le dijo volviendo a besarlo.

-Te acuerdas que hace un mes fui a Londres a arreglar unos papeles de mi familia, y unas cosas sobre el caso de los antimortifagos…- dijo impulsivamente, no le gustaba que Rosie le este demostrando tanto amor a su falta de consideración.

-claro que me acuerdo, me dijiste que todo estaban bien...- dijo viéndolo al rostro, y al mirar fijo en esos ojos grises, los cuales aprendió a leer desde que tenía 15 años , descubrió la verdad, Scorpius le estaba ocultando los resultados. – Esta todo bien…verdad?- pregunto dudando, y la respuesta fue muda, ya que Scorpius solo lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza – Eres un tonto por no decirme que paso!- dijo golpeándolo con la almohada, reflejo de desesperación y rabia, pero al notar que era suave la soltó, para tratar de golpearlo con sus propias manos.

-Me creerías si te digo- dijo sosteniéndola de las muñecas delicadamente para no ser agredido -Que no saben que esta pasando- su voz se quebró, y sus ojos lagrimaron – en Londres nadie me pudo dar razón de quien fue a dejarme esa carta a la oficina de mi papa, y pero aun no tengo ni la menor idea de porque la recibi.. para mi todo eso habia acabado hace mucho…

-Una carta? Que decía la carta..?- pregunto inútilmente porque su rubio ni le hizo caso–Escúchame por favor Scorpius Malfoy, somos uno solo en las buenas y en las malas, tienes que decirme que esta pasando, que carta es esa y que tiene que ver con los antimortifagos…y lo mas importante que decía en ella

-Pecosa de mi vida, no quiero preocuparte, en verdad no es nada grave..

-igual quiero saberlo…aparte me lo debes porque ha pasado 1 mes de que te fuiste a Londres, lo que significa que me has mentido todo este tiempo, y tu sabes como me ponen las mentiras..- dijo tomándole la mano - Me importa todo lo que te suceda y pase, eres el único hombre que he amado, y lo sigo haciendo como si fuera una chiquilla de 17, por favor dime que decía esa carta…

-"regresare por ti y por tu familia de mortifagos, la marca sigue donde esta"

-Como sabes que es de ahora, y no desde hace anos, en la época que nos escapamos, cuando descubrieron que tu eras el culpable, y te buscanban por todos lados…

-Por una foto de nosotros…- trato de sonreír pero no pudo – De los 5…

-Que dijo mi tio? Que están haciendo…que puedo hacer yo? Tenemos que escondernos… o será mejor ir a casa de tus papas o de los míos…

-Esta casa está ya protegida mágicamente, y hay un auror cada noche cuidándola, a veces viene James, por eso u hay noches que me demoro en subir, converso con el, para enterarme de los últimos hechos, aunque siguen averiguando de donde provino la carta, para saber también quien la escribió.

-Igual creo que mejor para los chicos y para nosotros es mejor ir a casa de tus papas, ademas estando alla puedo ayudar a mi tio en descifrar la letra de la carta, y formar parte de lo que estén haciendo, recuerda que yo también estoy marcada… ademas mi primo no debería estar viniendo aca, el debe cuidar a su familia, no a la mia.

-Mira, si yo decidí guardármelo es porque no quiero que te involucres- dijo seriamente -No quiero que te pase nada ni a ti, ni a mis 3 hijos…

-Próximamente 4…-corrigió Rosie y noto la sorpresa de Scorpius hacia sus palabras – Tenia planeado contártelo pero la visita de Albus me lo impedía, en mis planes no estaba que la familia se entere, no todavía, pero ahora no se qué pensar tengo miedo… Hace muchos años casi me matan, y a ti te llevaron lejos…bueno te llevo lejos… la cosa que no puedo pensar en que suceda de nuevo estando solos… no quiero estar sola aquí, quiero estar cerca de mis padres..

- Cuanto tiempo?- la única pregunta de reacción por parte del rubio.

-Embarazo?- el asintió en silencio - Si mis cálculos están bien aproximadamente 10 semanas…

-Pecosa…que hermosa noticia me das!- dijo olvidándose de toda preocupaciones y besándola como loco – un Malfoy mas…!- la abrazo fuertemente – Rosie… si tienes miedo de estar solos, mañana mismo nos vamos a casa de mis papas, lo que yo mas quiero en esta vida es seguir felices, viviendo como una gran familia, y va a ser muy bueno para a los niños volver a ver a su abuelitos, y a Corvus le fascinara jugar con Jamie, el hijo de James… Tendremos que viajar en el carro, llamara a la compañía de vuelo mágico para que me activen el suficiente para que los muggles no nos vea, y tampoco demorarnos tanto en llegar.

-Manana entonces estaremos en Londres…

-No…Manana estaremos en casa…

* * *

><p>-Me acaba de llamar Rosie!- el grito resono por toda la casa de los Weasley.<p>

-Ron… no grites tanto, que paso..?

-Esta en casa de los Malfoy, todos vinieron y con sus cosas, parece que estan pensando mudarse…Al fin nuestro gran sueño se cumplió, al fin nuestra nena volvió a estar cerca, después de tantos años- celebro gritando y saltando de un lado a otro - aun no me acostumbraba a no verla, mas aun no ver a mis nietas ni nieto…ahora estarán cerca- Ron estaba igual que rojo que su pelo por la emoción – Sabes voy a ir a hablar con Percy, el conoce a bastantes personas que venden casas por estos barrios, y si tengo suerte puedo conseguirles una en esta misma calle y se las comprare como regalo de bienvenida! También podemos hacer una gran fiesta en la madriguera!

-Ron…te estas pasando de la raya, ellos obviamente vienen por seguridad y tu quieres mudarlos a una casa nueva, y decirle a todos que estan aquí con esa fiesta…

-Hermione…- dijo bajando el su alegría, lo que tenia que decir era algo serio. -te puedo contar algo pero no te puedes enojar, y tampoco contárselo a nadie…

-Ron Que paso? Que hiciste?- dijo entendiendo que su esposo habia cometido alguna travesura.

-Nadie sabe lo cansado y harto que estaba de ir a la madriguera y ver a mis hermanos con sus nietos, y yo ni con hijos- dijo sentándose en la escalera - con todo el problema de Hugo, mas el hecho que esta resentido conmigo por haberle dicho unas cuantas verdades , y hasta que el madure y se de cuanta de la realidad, puedo estar envejeciendo aun mas…- dijo haciendo que Hermione se ponga melancólica por su hijo Hugo . -Rosie y su familia, es tan perfecta, en realidad no me importa que mis nietos sean unos pequeños huroncitos, por primera vez en la vida amo a los hurones, hasta ya ni me molesta tener alguna relación con los Malfoy, mis nietos lo son todo…- dijo feliz recordando los tres niños rubios con ojos celeste -las gemelas son tan lindas, cuando me saludan al mismo tiempo me siento derretido, y Arthur es tan encendido, no deja que nada se le pase… Son mis nietos, y estoy feliz de que estén cerca de mi por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo…

-Si pero la situación es diferente, un antimortifago está buscando a tu hija y su esposo, lo que pone en peligro también a los niños…

-Hermione Los antimortifagos no existen!..- comenzó a reírse a carcajada grito su secreto –Yo, Ronald Weasley, escribí esa carta… sabía que mi hija al enterarse iba a exigir a ese que tiene como esposo volver, para estar cerca de los suyos, ella misma me conto hace mucho, que lo que más odio de irse con Malfoy, fue que cuando los encontraron estaban solos…y que nunca mas iba aceptar pasar lo mismo.

-Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? – Hermione se paso la mano por su pelo desesperándose por lo cometido por su esposo -Te portaste como un chiquillo malcriado... egoísta, tu hija esta sufriendo y tu riéndote porque podras derretirte con tus nietos…

-Niégame que no estás feliz de saber que tu hija esta con nosotros, y que no corre ningún peligro..

-Tu sabes que no puedo, porque es verdad, estoy feliz de saber que estan aquí, mas aunh que estan a salvo, pero que vas hacer cuando te descubran..?

-No lo harán…la carta fue escrita con una pluma de la tienda de bromas, el dia que descubran quien la escribió sabrán que fue una broma, y vivirán felices…

-Que va a pasar si al saber que es una broma regresan?

-No lo van a saber enseguida, se demoraran mínimo meses para eso, y en ese tiempo ya será suficiente para haber trabajo la parte de que se queden, seria ridículo que se regresen ya acomodados y con todo…

-Una vez mas te digo que Estas siendo un egoísta, un malvado, hasta conmigo…he pasado todos los días rezando para que no le pase nada a mi hija,y la peor parte es que me veias cada noche mientras lo estaba haciendo- respiro profundo para tranquilizarse – Estas consciente que si tu hija algún dia se entera de que fuiste tu, prácticamente la perderemos por completo, aunque sea nuestra vecina, habrá que olvidarnos que tenemos una hija, y hay que ver si aun tenemos un hijo para eso… Tus errores y equivocaciones me estan costando mi familia…

-Si también lo se… por eso te pido guardar el secreto, claro si no quieres puedo hacer que lo olvides, pero yo no estaré bien con eso…

-Eres un tonto! Ni te atrevas a sacar tu varita- dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la mano de Ron, quien estaba decidido a usarla para hacer olvidar a su esposa todo lo dicho – Ya son tantas veces que te he tapado tus travesuras- se rasco la frente, desde cuando estaban en Hogwarts tapaba y se reservaba las cosas de Ron y Harry, claro que con los anos, las de Ron aumentaron por ser su esposo pero al fin y al cabo siempre lo apoyaba – Quiero que sepas, que para mi opinión, esta es la peor de todas las que me has hecho callar, y no me gusta para nada…- dijo seria -Pero no tengo otra opción, ya que al no hacerlo, puedo perder a mi hija y nietos, serias el culpable de ese gran daño… pero…

-Condiciones… típico de Hermione, amor te conozco tan bien…

-Primero – dijo con tono desafiante, demostrando autoridad -quiero que dejes que ellos solos encuentren donde vivir, no presionaras ni aconsejaras nada, aunque la casa de al frente o la de a lado este a la venta-advirtió - y si por algún motivo el que sea, ellos se quieren regresar…los dejaras ni te quejaras- dijo fuerte y claro – Amor…en pocas palabras , los trajiste hacia acá pero no trabajaras su permanencia…

-Duele…- confeso dándose cuenta que la posibilidad que la familia de su hija se regrese al ver que el problema de los antimortifagos era una broma. - Pero acepto... no quiero enojarte una vez mas…

-Segundo, quiero que vayas a ver a Hugo a Bulgaria en este momento, y te disculpes una vez por todas… siempre te dije, que no tenia porque pedírtelo, y tampoco se lo iba a decir a el que te busque…Pero ahora ya puedo decírtelo… Me ha tocado vivir estos últimos 4 meses sin poder verlo, ya no quiero recibir una cartita ni una llamada las cuales por cierto siempre me parecen incompletas! , Ronald quiero ver a mi hijo, abrazarlo, el no ha venido a verme porque tu fuiste a gritarle de que se aleje de esa muchacha y le dijiste que no era tu hijo…

-Eso no se lo dije a el!….- opino pensativo, seguro de que eso se lo había dicho a Rosie, claro que su respuesta a la relación Hugo y la chica Krum, había sido muy parecida, hasta en un grado peor porque por primera vez en la vida lo insuto. Pero no podía evitar estar molesto con su hijo, y no solo por la relación que le oculto por meses y meses, también por abandonar a su equipo y cambiarse a uno de Bulgaria solo por ella, y según le habían dicho hasta vivian juntos… –Se que he repetido el mismo error en la relación Rosie y Malfoy, con Hugo… pero no entiendo porque mis hijos han tratado de sacarme de mi mismo… Los genes grangers en ellos me matan, porque Hugo que tiene que fijarse en Eloise Krum!

- tercero y es más bien una advertencia que una condición, si no cumples ninguna de las dos primeras, me encargare yo misma en contarle a Rosie lo que hiciste, y al final como no podría vivir con el hombre que me quito a mis dos hijos… te aseguro que me iré, aunque se me parta el corazón en pedazos por dejarte…

-Hermione, nunca permitiré que eso pase…- prometió aceptando cada uno de los puntos y besándola como solo el lo sabía hacer.- Te aseguro que no me meteré a hablar con Rosie y Scorpius…y hoy mismo ire a buscar a Hugo.

-Aceptaras que tu hijo ama a Eloise Krum, la hija de Viktor?

-Sera difícil, pero lo hare…porque te amo, y no quiero que se te parta el corazón…- le dio un beso en la mano –Prometo que no pasaran 3 dias, y estaremos todos sentados en la mesa del comedor..

-Te amo Ron aunque hagas tonterías siempre…

* * *

><p>-Como puedes estar tan tranquila…No te das cuenta!- Virginia entro corriendo al cuarto que compartía con su hermana en la mansión Malfoy - Algo malo esta pasando…- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para tener privacidad -Tú crees que de la noche a la mañana mi papa iba a decidir venirse a vivir aca…sin mencionarlo nunca, además esta activado el silenciador en el estudio, no quieren que nadie escuche lo que sea que hablan- acababa de tratar oir algo de la conversación que tenían sus papas con sus abuelos Malfoy y Weasley.<p>

-Nia… no digas esas cosas…- Lyra contesto a la desesperación de su hermana sin alzar la vista del libro que habia elegido de la biblioteca Malfoy.

-nana…que otra cosa pudo haber pasado?- pregunto acostándose junto a ella – Nuestra mama siempre es organizadora y detallista, si mudarse estaban en sus planes, tú crees que no hubieran tenido listo por lo menos donde vivir..

-Eso si es tonto, porque buscar a donde vivir, si prácticamente aquí todos tenemos cuartos… hasta si quisiéramos, nosotras podríamos dormir en habitaciones separadas…- dijo cerrando el libro. – Sabes que… no quiero buscar lado negativo a esto, porque estoy feliz de estar aquí, cerca de toda la familia…ellos no estarán solos…- dijo tomandole la mano, aparte de hermanas gemelas, eran las mejores amigas.

-Tienes razón Ly… el próximo ano es posible que ya nos manden las cartas para Hogwarts – dijo completando lo que pensaba su hermana gemela – No quiero imaginarme todo lo que pasarían solos con Corvus…ahora podrán estar cerca de mis tíos, abuelos, en fin de todos…

-Chicas…- la voz de Rosie lleno el cuarto, estaba maravillada por ver la actitud de sus hijas ante la situación de estar en un nuevo lugar, y no podía evitar sonreír por lo preocupadas que estaban por ella y Scorpius, al saber que muy pronto se irían al colegio… - Les tengo que contar algo…- dijo acomodándose en la misma cama que sus hijas, y agradeció que su suegra Astoria seá exagerada en algunas cosas, porque si no lo fuera no estarían las tres en una cama, claro que tampoco estaban demasiado comodas, pero por lo menos entraban.

-Que paso mama?- Lyra pregunto sorprendida mientras la duda de que Virginia podía tener razón la invadía, tal vez algo malo estaba pasando.

–Porque ese tono de preocupación… que les sucede ninas?…

-Mama..es culpa mia, trate de escuchar lo que estaban hablando con los abuelos- confeso Virginia – Y especule demasiadas cosas, asustándola a Ly…

-Primero no quiero que se preocupe por nada, de lo que hablábamos es algo que por el momento a ustedes, mis nenas no les corresponde…- dijo con su tono de seriedad, sus hijos no debían ser curiosos – Ahora…- dijo usando sus dos brazos para acercar a sus hijas mas a ella, como lo hacia desde que eran una bebes – Virginia y Lyra Malfoy los cambios se hacen por algo, y el que harán ustedes al irse a Hogwarts obviamente es por una buena razón, su educación y futuro…- las abrazo a las dos, eran sus dos pequeñas, que muy prontos se marcharían – Ahora como ya saben, es probable que no estemos tan solos, ustedes tienen toda la razón, nuestros familiares están aquí , pero a la vez solo quiero informarles que su papa y yo, no estaremos solo con Corvus…- dijo sonriendo, sus hijas eran muy rápidas para entender eso.

-Que?- preguntaron sorprendidas al unisonó, ambas estaban sin entender completamente la última frase, pero tenían una gran idea.

-Que crees ustedes?- les pregunto a sus hijas con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo mientras ponía las manos en el vientre.

-Nooo!-el grito de emoción fue doble, se escucho en toda la casa junto a las risas que comenzaron enseguida, las tres se reían por la gran noticia del futuro integrante de la familia, y rápidamente Scorpius con Corvus en brazos entraban al cuarto de las gemelas.

* * *

><p>-Listo, ese pedido tiene que irse a mas tardar mañana en la mañana-ordenaba Ron desde su oficina en la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos donde tenia un puesto importante. En su escritorio desde la semana pasada, tenia una nueva foto de sus nietos, una actualizada donde no solo estaban las gemelas y Corvus, ir a Bulgaria y encontrar a su hijo cargando a un bebe pelirrojo fue un gran regalo de la vida, fue la imagen perfecta para descubrir y corregir sus errores , al fin entendió que no podía mandar en la vida de sus hijos. Ronny Weasley era su nieto, el hijo de su Hugo, el Weasley pelirrojo que le faltaba.<p>

–Puedo pasar?- la voz de una persona conocida pedia permiso para entrar a la oficina, el cual fue concedido con un gesto de la mano de Ron.

-Vuelvo a llamar…llego mi yerno- se despidió de la otra línea - Malfoy, justo te esperaba… Sientate Por favor…

-Mi mama me dijo que llamo a la mansión a preguntar por mi…algún problema?

-No en realidad ninguno, mira George invento una nueva broma y queremos ya para la próxima semana tener todo listo para promocionarla… tu crees que sea posible con tu habilidad mágica en construiccion y decoración, que puedas encargarte de los estantes nuevos, y un poco en la decoración nueva de la tienda, no solo la de aquí que es la principal, también la de Francia… claro que no es un favor, seria un contrato firmado, por mi hermano y por mi…

-Yo?

-Si…tu!- dijo y se levanto del escritorio – Vi lo que le hiciste la casa que compraron, hasta para ser sincero, cuando la conoci la primera vez me dolio ver que iban a vivir ahí, en esa pocilga, claro que grande para los ya mismo seis, pero igual por mas grande y barata que la hayan encontrado no estaba bien que vivan asi… - dijo sin dejar de ver al rubio, ese rubio que se metió en su vida por completo -pero cuando regrese ayudar a pasar las cosas, me encontré con algo completamente diferente, un cambio completo, una maravilla de casa por fuera y por dentro…Los colores, los arreglos, el jardín, y no soy el único que lo ha dicho, hasta los que son sus nuevos vecinos se sorprendieron en la belleza y en la que se convirtió la pocilga y en tan poco tiempo, y todo por tu gusto en construcción, porque me contaron que usaste la varita pero tambien que hiciste muchas cosas con tus propias manos…eso le ha dado a esa casa un toque mas ustedes…- Ron no mentía en ninguna parte, en realidad su hija y esposo habían comprado la casa mas fea de toda la calle, por el porte adecuado para ellos, pero en menos de 3 dias, se habia transformado en una de las mas hermosas de ese pueblo. – Y que dices? Vas aceptar la propuesta…- dijo extendiéndole la mano para pactar el trato.

-No podría negarme…- dijo contento en ver que su suegro por primera vez en la vida le demostraba respeto por lo que hacia, y como nunca aun no lo trataba mal o insultaba. –Senor Weasley…- interrumpió a su suegro que comenzaba a leer unos papeles del escritorio.

-Que sucede huron?- dijo sin levantar la mirada, en realidad el trato hacia el, no era siempre el mejor, hasta casi ni lo llamaba por el nombre, aun a Ron le costaba tragárselo.

-Muchas Gracias …

-Por trabajo no agradezcas nunca muchacho- dijo soltando los papeles y alzando la mirada - eso es algo que uno se lo gana, con nuestra forma de hacer las cosas, y las tuyas te premiaron esta vez…- recalcando el "esta vez".

-En realidad no es por eso que le agradezco …- dijo ganando toda la atención que quería del pelirrojo.

-Entonces que sucede?- pregunto

-Gracias por mandarme esa carta, hace 4 dias que descubri que fue usted quien me asusto a mi y a toda mi familia, no niego que primero me enoje, estaba decidido a venir hablar con usted, enfrentarlo, demostrarle que con esto- dijo alzando la manga de su camisa – Que también lo tiene su hija no se juega…- dijo indirectamente la parte de sus quejas y de una cierta manera se enfrento como quería en los primeros instantes –pero en ese mismo momento salimos con los niños a celebrar la noticia del nuevo bebe y la mudanza, junto a ellos de inmediato me di cuenta que no tengo de que molestarme, porque estar aquí en Londres es un cambio muy bueno, mis hijos estan felices, Rosie esta feliz, yo también lo estoy…- agradeció sorprendiendo al pelirrojo por el misterio de la carta resuelto y a la vez por la agresividad con la que comenzo contando las cosas – Nadie mas sabe que es mentira la carta, bueno creo que en unos días sabran que la pluma es de esta tienda, pero le prometo que nadie sabra que usted la escribió y tampoco diré como yo lo descubrí…

-Tampoco preguntare como lo hiciste, lo que si quiero saber es que harás?- dijo parándose para ponerse mas cerca del rubio esposo de su hija.

- Nada, como lo dije mi familia esta feliz, estamos bien, Rosie esta sumamente contenta con poder estar cerca de ustedes, mis padres estan contentos de que estemos cerca de ellos, y algo que hemos hablado mucho con Rosie, es lo poco que en especial usted, se ha metido en la búsqueda de nuestra casa, nadie nos ha dicho nada de habernos ido hasta a otra ciudad.- dijo dando a entender que eso fue raro.

-Si fue raro de mi parte no hacer nada por ustedes- sonrió orgulloso por cumplir las dos condiciones que su esposa le habia puesto – Sabes estoy contento en saber que no van a regresarse, y que en cierto modo mi mala acción funciono…-dijo tocándole el hombro – Lo siento…no tenía que haber jugado con algo tan grave y delicado, pero me hacían falta, mis nietos mi hija, hasta a tu eras necesario para esto..- dijo recordando un hecho no muy viejo -Ya que la última vez que vino mi hija y los chicos de vacaciones, ella paso mas tiempo extrañándote que haciendo actividades normales, hasta creo que por tu causa adelanto el viaje, desde ese momento me di cuenta, que solo tu completabas eso.

-Gracias de nuevo señor…

-Scorpius… puedes decirme Ron, ya me canse lo del señor- dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, en cierta manera estaba orgulloso también de ese oxigenado y de lo bien que había entendido su actuar, y lo maduro que actuó, en verdad su hija si se había ganado un buen hombre – te has ganado mi respeto y admiración, y quiero que sepas que desde hace mucho tiempo eres parte de mi familia, eres un hijo más para mi aunque no lo he demostrado nunca…- sonrio al confesar que en verdad le tenia un gran cariño a ese rubio, que le robo a su hija por dos ocasiones, y por el cual casi va al Azkaban, o pierde a sus nietas, en fin, todo lo malo que alguna vez le paso a Ron Weasley con su hija fue por culpa de Malfoy, pero todo eso se olvidaba a ver lo feliz que era su hija -Eres un buen hombre, esposo y padre- le recalco las palabras que lo ayudaban a subir puntos de aceptación – Solo quiero pedirte, que sigas cuidando a mi hija y dándole todo el amor que se merece, o si no te metaras con todos los Weasley que quedamos incluyendo las nuevas generaciones…

-No se preocupe Ron…- repitió y se sintió algo raro por el uso de ese nombre por primera vez. – No dude que a Rosie siempre le dare todo mi amor y mas… asi que no habrá necesidad de llamar al clan Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>1 y medio despues…<strong>

-Tarareando?- pregunto sorprendida Rosie al entrar al cuarto donde estaba su esposo pintando los últimos detalles del cuarto de Corvus –Hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba tararear, algún motivo especial?

-Algún?- dijo acercándose a ella – Mi vida es especial junto a ti, cada momento que vivo contigo, cada segundo que puedo verte es una eternidad, nuestras pequeñas se fueron hoy, Corvus esta cada dia mas grande, y el enano que tenemos por 4to esta creciendo hasta más rápido de lo que creía…- dijo viendo la foto de un bebe con rizos dorados de un ano junto a sus otros tres hermanos, las dos hermosas gemelas, que ya con sus 11 años se fueron a Hogwarts, y el otro demonio de 7 que pedia a cada rato a su papa que le cambie la decoración del cuarto. -Tengo demasiados motivos para estar feliz, y tu eres la dueña de todo…- dijo acercándose románticamente.

-Scorpius estas lleno de pintura…- Rosie grito entre risas mientras le tiraba el contenido del tarro de pintura que estaba cerca a ella, justo en la cabeza. Scorpius sintió enseguida el frio de la pintura que le recorría ya el rostro y tomo el otro tarro que estaba cerca y se lo lanzo a Rosie.

- Estamos pecosa...- dijo mientras la veía limpiarse la pintura amarilla de una forma muy infantil, y por algún motivo, y sin importar que el tenia pintura azul también regándose, se acerco dulcemente y la comenzó a besar, de la misma forma desde cuando estaban en el colegio. La mezcla de amarillo y azul del cuarto de Corvus, estaba ahora también en rostros, ropa, brazos, prácticamente en por todos lados del cuerpo de los dos.. – Te ves hermosa de amarillo- termino el beso delicadamente

-Si te he dicho que eres un loco?-lo volvió a besar

-Muchas veces en realidad…- rápidamente la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar que se le había ocurrido, llegaron a su cuarto.

-Amor, la cama esta repleta de ropa limpia , deje todo ahí antes de irte a ver- dijo preocupada al recordar todo lo que había lavado –Cuidado con la pintura..- dijo seriamente pero a la ves divirtiéndose Rosie.

-Mi pecosa, aunque me encanta tu idea en realidad no estaba en mis planes- dijo abriendo la puerta del baño con una patada, y metiéndose a la ducha junto a ella, a continuar besándose mientras el agua cayera sobre ellos, y lo ayudara a limpiar por parte la pintura.

-Hey! Donde están!- un grito se escucho desde abajo.

-Albus..! Arriba!- grito Scorpius y salió de la ducha, la cual había esparcido la pintura azul, haciendo que desde el pelo y la camisa blanca de Scorpius Malfoy estén azul completo, pero con manchas amarillas, provenientes de la pintura que cubria a mayor cantidad a Rosie. no –No te preocupes que podemos terminar luego- dijo besando a su esposa – Recuerda que los chicos los trae tu papa tarde en la noche…

-Rubio…no puedes hacerme esto- se quejo al verlo bajar – Estas todo empapado! Y de azul! Te pedi que me acompanaras! Y aceptaste…

-Primito, porque esos gritos desesperados…- se escucho la voz de Rosie ya fuera de la ducha también.

-Es que tu querido esposo me prometió ir conmigo! Y esta de azul!- dijo alzando la mirada para encontrarse con su prima del mismo estado pero de otro color – Y tu de amarillo! Que les sucede! No ven que uno esta desesperado…

- Albus relájate, me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo ropa limpia y seca y listo…mientras eso puedes comer de las delicias que me hizo Rosie en el desayuno..

-Hice de frutas, chocolate, vainilla con almendras y manzana con canela - dijo Rosie acercándose al meson donde estaban sus muffins famosos – Puedes comer los que quieras…-ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes son unos vagos lo sabían- se rio mientras se sentaba en su puesto -…lo eran en EEUU y ahora también lo son acá – dijo poniendo en su plato uno de cada uno – Tu tienes todo el tiempo en preparar una pastelería completa en una mañana, mientras que el rubio que tienes como esposo, pinta como muggle dibujo por dibujo las decoraciones del cuarto de los niños cada vez que quiere… ya pues…son adultos…

-Mira que Scorpius no se ponga corbata y salga a una oficina no lo hace vago, además tiene muchos contratos en decoración…- dijo sacando leche de la nevera. –Y la comida de hoy, fue por despedida de las niñas..

-Bueno..y que me dices de lanzarse pintura y jugar en la ducha una mañana del Martes..- añadió mientras observaba como su prima preparaba algo en la licuadora.

-No voy a comentar eso, cuando tengas hijos con Jen, te darás cuenta lo valioso que es la soledad en la casa…- le sirvió un vaso de su preparado especial de milkshake de chocolate. –pero bueno o a donde te llevas a mi rubio..?-pregunto sorprendida- No te das cuenta que nuestras pequeñas se acaban de ir a Hogwarts, y tus te me lo vas a llevar al igual que papa se llevo a Corvus y a Hyperius, que se propusieron a dejarme sola!

-Me va acompañar a una entrevista, me quieren de nuevo en las canchas de quidditch primita, después de mi propio retiro por depresión, muchos equipos al saber que volvi a tener a mi musa ahora como nada mas y nada menos que esposa, me quieren desesperadamente, y tienen razón, ya tengo mas de 30 pero aun tengo 3 años o 4 para jugar y hacerme notar, supuestamente soy un clásico- sonrió para si mismo -En 2 anos son los mundiales asi que serian los 3ros a que iria, y si voy puedo romper un record si llego a tener marcadores perfectos como siempre he tenido..

-No eres nada modesto verdad?- sonrió Rosie acompañándolo con muffin de vainilla.

-La cosa que Scorpius será mi nuevo representante… tu sabes con tanto tiempo que tiene libre, puede revisar unas cuantas cartas y firmar unos cuantos documentos por mi…

-Le diste trabajo a mi esposo vago primito?

-Si, con tantos hijos que tienen, y con los gastos de los utiles de las gemelas, necesitan ingresos…-bromeo seriamente el moreno tomando hasta la ultima gota del milkshake.

-Eres consciente que somos Malfoy, y que ingresos no nos faltan…

-Rose Weasley…te has convertido en una mas de ellos…que le sucedió a mi prima!- bromeo y ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

-Rose Malfoy por favor, es mi esposa, y madre de mis 4 hijos, y si acepte representarte es porque estas desesperado en tener uno…- Scorpius apareció vestido con corbata y terno, look que en realidad hace mucho tiempo que Rosie no lo veía.

–Listo!- se paro Albus – Primita nos vemos luego, rubio te espero afuera, les dare tiempo y privacidad para despedirse- se rio – Desde que estamos en el colegio siempre tengo que esperar alguna de ustedes por mas de 5 minutos, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus despedidas melancolicas y romanticas, asi que los dejo para que lo hagan como siempre..- salió por la puerta principal dejando a la pareja riendo a carcajadas.

-Te ves tan apuesto y elegante, que si no fuera mi primo, no te dejaría salir…- lo beso

-Yo se… - dijo y le dio un beso a su esposa en la frente. – espérame…

-no te demores…- contesto rápidamente- No es justo, me abandonas hoy que las chicas se fueron a Hogwarts, pero te esperare para leer juntos la carta de que casa fueron.. – lo beso de nuevo. – Te extranare…

-sabes que Te amo Rosie Weasley, desde siempre lo hice, y lo hare por siempre…

-si lo se…me lo dices siempre, y quiero que lo sigas haciendo..- sonrio coquetamente –siempre me pregunto…que habría sido de nosotros si no hubiéramos pasado tanto?

-No lo se… en realidad pasamos cosas feas, cosas que nos unieron mas, talvez nunca hubiéramos ido a EEUU, o tal vez uno de los dos estuviera en un cementerio, o tu hubieras terminado conmigo esa tarde en Hogsmeade, por haberme metido en tu cita con se muchas cosas nos pudo pasar, pero no pasaron, y las cosas que pasamos nos fortalecieron y ayudaron a nuestra relación.

-Tu no puedes olvidarte lo de Butcher verdad?- lo beso – Eres un bobo al que amo por siempre, al que fui capaz de entregarle todo, y no solo entregártelo a ti…también demostrarle a todos todo lo que te amo y te necesito..- se alzo la manda de la blusa. – Estoy marcada por amor a ti Scorpius Malfoy y esto nunca de por nunca se borrara, porque no solamente esta en mi brazo, esta marcado en mi corazón.

-Pecosa de mi vida…te amo…te amo… te amo…te amo…- comenzaron a besarse como si fueran adolescentes.

-Ya ustedes dos! Se han demorado más que de costumbre!- el grito desesperado de Albus lo separo.

-regreso en menos de 3 horas…esperame para leer la carta juntos..

-tu sabes que lo hare…

_Papas… las apuestas de mis tios pueden terminar en este momento, las apuestas de todos en realidad, mi abuelito Ron tenia razón, no eramos madera para Slytherin, pero mi abuelito Draco también la tuvo, con lo que decía que no eramos tampoco para Gryffindor._

_Creo que estra generación de Malfoys, saco un nuevo record familiar, y seremos las primeras Ravenclaw de la familia…no podemos escribir mucho, mañana lo haremos mas…_

_Los queremos mucho, besos a Corvus y Hypius  
><em>

_Virginia y Lyra Malfoy_


End file.
